PROFECIA
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Tras la nueva profesia de Trelawney, Hermione debe elegir entre quedarse fiel a sus amigos con los que ahora ni siquiera se dirige la palabra, o pasarse al bando enemigo, con sus nuevos aliados y junto al gran enemigo del mundo mágico...
1. La profecia de Trelawney

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

* * *

Aquel 30 de julio amaneció soleado; el buen clima influía en el humor de las personas, y ese dia en particular Hermione Jane Granger estaba impaciente por la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts. Ella estaba consciente de que aún era de madrugada y que el corre tanto muggle como mágico llegaría en un par de horas, pero no había podido evitar levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para esperar a la lechuza ya aseada y vestida. No había tiempo que perder, pues al dia siguiente se iría a La Madriguera a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, además de que al dia siguiente era el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo casi hermano.

Mientras aguardaba la llegada de su correo, Hermione ordeno su habitación y se dispuso a leer su libro favorito, Historia de Hogwarts, por onceava vez en esos dos meses de vacaciones.

Comenzó a leer el libro, pero con cada palabra surgían recuerdos de sus seis años en el colegio. Al final se dio por vencida y cerro de un golpe el tomo que tenía apoyado en las piernas, lo dejó en la mesa y se asomó al alfeizar de su ventana.

Los "mejores" recuerdos fueron los primeros en pronunciarse en la mente de la chica, desde aquel primer año y el misterio de la piedra filosofal de Flamel, Ron cayendo al Lazo del Diablo, aquella vez que se convirtió en gata por los pelos de gato de la túnica de Millicent Bulstrode y , cuando descubrió el secreto del profesor Lupin, volando al lado de Harry sobre Buckbeak, Harry y el colacuerno húngaro durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el ejército de Dumbledore en la sala de los menesteres, aquella vez que irrumpieron en el departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry y su obsesión con el libro de Snape, sus muchas horas en la biblioteca, Viktor Krum y el primer beso que ella nunca olvidaría… Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por cada una de sus memorias, pero lamentablemente los malos recuerdos acompañaban a los buenos como si fueran siameses, así venían las remembranzas del profesor Snape y su antipatía con Griffindor, los ojos del basilisco reflejados en el espejo cuando volteo aquel recodo de la biblioteca, los insultos y humillaciones de Draco Malfoy, y el peor de todos sus recuerdos, el funeral de Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director que Hogwarts tuvo jamás.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Hermione estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus ojos se habian enrojecido a causa del llanto. Luego de unos minutos que tal vez fueron horas, la cabeza le comenzó a doler y solo en ese momento supo que se había sumido en el llanto y los sollozos. Se limpió una lágrima con la punta del dedo para luego lanzarse a su cama. Quizás podía dormir solo un poco más.

* * *

-Hermione, cariño, te llego carta del colegio- oyó la melodiosa voz de su madre, acompañada de unos ligeros golpecillos en la puerta de madera de su habitación, pero fueron suficientes para que los ojos de la castaña se abrieran de golpe y de un brinco estuviera fuera de su cama.

_¿Demonios, como puede haberme quedado dormida?_ Pensó ella en su fuero interno, pero ya estaba hecho. Consulto a su reloj de pulsera y cuando supo que hora era casi se cae al piso, había dormido por cuatro horas. Resignada, salió de su habitación maldiciendo todo lo que se topaba en su camino.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá- saludó ella cuando ingreso a la cocina. Su padre se encontraba desayunando huevos revueltos y su madre se servía un poco de jugo de frutas.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- le contesto cariñosamente su padre.

Hermione resopló, lo que le indico a su padre que ella estaba molesta y que era mejor dejarla calmarse un poco.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi carta?- pregunto ella a su pro genitora.

Su madre la miro sonriente antes de responder.

-Encima de la nevera, cariño

La castaña se aproximó a la nevera donde efectivamente estaba su carta con el sello de su escuela.

Con poca paciencia la abrió y retiro las dos notas que traía el sobre, una escrita a máquina como todos los años y la otra en tinta negra escrita por el puño de Minerva McGonagall.

Leyó la primera nota donde le informaban a cerca de los exámenes del E.X.T.A.S.I.S, todos los materiales que necesitaría para su último año, túnicas, el uniforme, libros, ingredientes para pociones, etc. Nada que Hermione no conociera ya.

"_Señorita Granger:_

_Espero que este disfrutando de sus vacaciones como es debido, le envió esta nota para comunicarle que es imprescindible que se apersone a mi oficina apenas llegue al colegio. Es de suma importancia para ambas y además para la guerra que libramos contra EL-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"_

Luego de leer la nota que le había enviado la directora, las dudas asaltaron a Hermione… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que tratar con ella? ¿Cómo podía ella ayudar en la guerra? Ella no sabía las respuestas a estas preguntas, por lo que sin más debía de limitarse a las suposiciones.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico en la habitación del pelirrojo, cuando llego la lechuza blanca de Hermione con una nota amarrada en la pata izquierda. Ambos muchachos la hicieron entrar por la ventana, para luego desatarle la carta de Hermione y darle algunas chucherías para lechuzas.

Desenrollaron el pergamino y se pusieron a leer la pequeñísima nota que su amiga les había enviado.

_Harry y Ron_

_Espero que estén bien, y que estén pasando unas vacaciones geniales. En unas horas estaré en La Madriguera y que me llevare a Crookshanks conmigo, por lo que me gustaría que Pig estuviera en su jaula, para evitar que mi gato lo ataque._

_Los extraño mucho y tengo mucho que contarles._

_Los quiere_

_Hermione._

Ambos chicos se miraron espantados cuando terminaron de leer el pergamino, para luego mirar a su alrededor y espantarse de nuevo por el desastre que era el cuarto de Ron en ese momento.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo todo en mi baúl.-anuncio Hermione a sus padres.

-Te extrañaremos mucho, cariño, cuídate mucho y no olvides escribir- le dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-¿Estas segura que no necesitas que te lleve, hija?- pregunto su padre por cuarta vez.

-No papá, me apareceré en la Madriguera, créeme que es más rápido que ir en tren.

Hermione había regresado una semana después del fin de curso pasado, por que había cumplido diecisiete mientras estaba en Hogwarts y ya podía aparecerse, solo tenía que pasar la prueba. Y en el primer intento lo había conseguido.

-En tal caso, cuídate mucho preciosa, y no te acerques demasiado a esos dos muchachos con los que tanto te juntas- los celos paternales le provocaron a Hermione ternura, admiración, y unas grandes ganas de reírse a carcajadas, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo papá- le aseguro ella conteniendo una carcajada.

Los tres Granger fueron hasta la sala, donde Hermione saco su varita y tomo a su indomable gato con la otra mano.

-Los amo, les escribiré pronto- se despidió Hermione.

Luego, agito su varita y esa sensación de ser jalada por un gancho desde el ombligo se apodero de ella, en menos de cinco segundos estaba en el jardín de los Weasley. Con su gato bajo el brazo y su baúl en el otro, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta trasera que tan bien conocía. Deposito a Crookshanks en el suelo y se dispuso a tocar la puerta con los nudillos, pero nunca llego a hacerlo, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y la imagen de Molly Weasley apareció tras ella. Por el gesto que traía la señora, Hermione supo que no había salido precisamente para recibirla.

-…y escúchame bien Ronald, mientras tus hermanos no estén, tu eres el encargado de mantener a raya a los gnomos, ademas Ginny está estudiando y Ha…

-Buenos días, señora Weasley – saludo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

-Oh, Hermione, que gusto verte de nuevo. Tesoro. Pasa, Ron Harry y Ginny bajaran en un momento.- le dio la bienvenida.

-Gracias, señora Weasley

Con algo de ayuda de la mayor de los Weasley, logro hacer entrar su baúl, su gato y ella misma por la angosta puerta trasera de la Madriguera. La señora Weasley le invito a sentarse, lo que hizo sin ninguna vacilación, porque eso de aparecerse la había dejado mareada.

-Mamá, aquí ponen que tengo que llevar un tomo de Herbologia avanzada… ¿Dónde conseguiremos ese libro?, es carísimo- grito desde las escaleras la inconfundible voz de Ginny Weasley.

-Oh no, a Percy no le pidieron tantos libros cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, ni a Fred y George, ni siquiera a Ron…- la señora Weasley puso una expresión de pesar en el rostro, que conmovió a Hermione hasta lo más profundo de sí.

-Em…señora Weasley, yo tengo ese libro, me refiero a que lo compre hace dos años para prepararme en los T.I.M.O.S. y está casi nuevo… yo se lo podría prestar a Ginny.- murmuro Hermione como temiendo ser malinterpretada.

-Te lo agradezco Hermione, pero no me gustaría darte esa molestia.-replico la rechoncha mujer.

-No es molestia, solo que tendré que regresar a mi casa para traerlo, pero dudo que me lleve más de diez minutos.

-Mamá, ¿con quién hablas?- volvió a oír la voz de Ginny

-Con Hermione, cielo, acaba de llegar- grito su madre en respuesta.

Tan pronto como hubo acabado la frase, un manchón pelirrojo bajo las escaleras a la carrera y atravesó la cocina más veloz que una snitch.

-Hermy – la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.

-Hola Gin-contesto amable la castaña.

Pronto sus amigos y el señor Weasley la estaban abrazando en una gran oleada de felicidad y algarabía por la llegada de su amiga.

* * *

Los días en la madriguera pasaron bastante rápido, de hecho, más rápido que las semanas que Hermione pasó con sus padres. Sin embargo el hecho de que pasaran rápido no quiso decir que fueran buenos. Todos los días recibían las noticias de nuevos ataques a familias enteras, políticos, personas relevantes, etc… todos muggles, y en muy pocos casos magos y brujas.

Los nervios y la ansiedad de la castaña crecieron a una velocidad alarmante. Una semana antes del inicio de clases en Hogwarts, llego el profeta como todos los días; como Hermione era la única que se encontraba en el lugar en ese momento se apresuró a desatar el periódico de la pata de la lechuza y luego darle tres knuts por su trabajo. Cuando la lechuza alzo vuelo desde la ventana de la cocina, ella se sentó en uno de los desvencijados sillones de la sala de estar de los Weasley y se dispuso a leer. En la primera plana venia la noticia que dejo a Hermione horrorizada y le hizo perder el color en el rostro.

_MORTIFAGOS ATACAN A FAMILIA MUGGLE EN WHITERLESS_

_La familia Brown, todos ellos muggles, fue hallada muerta en el salón de su pequeña vivienda en un barrio al norte de Whiterless, clara obra de los mortifagos._

_Se presume que estos criminales buscaban algo (o alguien) en el lugar, por el desorden en el que se encontraba la casa luego del ataque._

_Es misterioso el hecho de que la Marca Tenebrosa no haya sido vista hace mucho tiempo a casi 40 km a la redonda…_

Acompañando el reportaje se veía una foto en movimiento de la calle en la que estaba situada la escena del crimen, una calle que Hermione conocía demasiado bien… era la calle en la que ella vivía y los Brown eran sus vecinos desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Aun podía recordar al hijo del matrimonio, ese niño de cabellos negros que había sido su amigo desde que ellos iban a Kinder Garden, de hecho mucho antes de que ella se enterara de que era bruja.

_Mis padres._ Pensó asustada en ese momento. Si los mortifagos habian atacado a los vecinos, era probable de que hayan cometido un error y que en realidad iban a por sus padres. Ese pensamiento, pese a que no le gustara a la muchacha, era mucho más lógico y contundente que cualquier otro. Si estaba en lo cierto era obvio que la buscaban a ella por medio de sus padres, pero ¿para que? Ni siquiera la inteligentísima Hermione Granger conocía la respuesta a esa interrogante.

-Herms, ¿llego el correo?- pregunto una voz que reconocio como la de Ron a su espalda- Hermione – la volvió a llamar.

La Griffindor no sintió cuando ron le sacudi levemente los hombros, ni siquiera cuando el mismo gritó para sacarla del shock en el que se hallaba, simplemente no sintió nada.

Una vez que lograron que Hermione se moviera y hablara, ella se negó a contarles que era lo que había sucedido, en cambio le s aseguro que se encontraba bien.

* * *

Aquella noche, entre el miedo por la seguridad de sus padres y la preocupación de sus amigos por ella, la cena le supo insípida, y no noto que el té estaba muy caliente. De pronto tocaron la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto Ginny mas para si misma mientras se ponía de pie y decidida se acercaba a la puerta con la varita en mano. Todos en la mesa la miraban expectantes, mientras ella abría la puerta trasera de la Madriguera.

La imagen de Minerva McGonagall tranquilizo de momento a todos los presentes, que se esperaban encontrarse a algún otro invitado menos agradable por lo que todos tenían en la mano las varitas y se preparaban para lanzar el primer hechizo que se les viniera a la mente, pero al ver a la directora bajaron la guardia y le dieron la bienvenida.

-Profesora, que gusto verla aquí- la saludo la señora Weasley.

-Te lo agradezco, Molly, pero lamento que mi visita no sea por motivos agradables- anuncio con pesar.-Señorita Granger, vengo a hablar con usted, es de suma urgencia que adelantemos nuestra reunión.- se dirigió específicamente a la castaña que se había vuelto a sentar.

-¿Qué paso, profesora?- cuestiono Harry desde un extremo de la estancia.-nosot…

-Lo lamento, joven Potter-le corto la profesora- el asunto que debo discutir con la señorita Granger es privado.

El ambiente se había vuelto a tensar, y todos miraban a Hermione y a McGonagall alternativamente, como si de esa manera pudieran saber que era lo que ambas escondían. El rostro de Hermione reflejaba más dudas que el de todos los demás juntos, así que sin decir más nada todos salieron del lugar en fila, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

_-Muffiato- _susurró la mayor a la vez que hacia una floritura con su varita y apuntaba a la puerta por la que habian salido todos. Suspiro consternada y miro a Hermione.

-La escucho, profesora- le hizo saber la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, lo que le voy a decir es muy delicado por lo que creo que es mejor que tomemos asiento- le dijo señalando con una mano un par de sillas. La castaña obedeció. McGonagal continuó- ¿se ha enterado del ataque en Witherless?- le pregunto expectante.

-Si, lo lei esta mañana- se limitó a contestar Hermione.

-El ataque iba dirigido a su familia, señorita Granger- le soltó la bruja sin ningún reparo- estamos investigando como fue que fallaron los mortifagos, pero ese no es el punto porque ahora lo más probable es que todos estén muertos. ¿usted sabe por qué atacaron?- pregunto muy seria. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de ambas brujas se encontraron por un momento, antes de que la castaña apartara la mirada y McGonagall continuara hablando.- me entere hace unos días que la profesora Trelawney ha hecho otra profecía, cuando se encontraba en la casa de una pariente. He intentado enterarme que era lo que decía exactamente la profecía por todos los medios, pero Sibill no recuerda nada por que entro en trance, y esa pariente solo pudo ayudarme con una pequeña parte que recordó.-McGonagall resopló frustrada- pero se que esa profecía hablaba de ti, del señor Potter y por consiguiente de lord Voldemort. Algo similar a que solo tú podrías proteger al elegido en el momento decisivo.

-Con todo respeto profesora, pero considero que las cosas que salen de la boca de la profesora Trelawney son puras patrañas.-dijo una cortante Hermione.

-No lo entiendes, Sibill hizo una profecía real, como las que hablan de Harry, por eso no puede recordar nada. Escúchame-le insto la directora- Lord Voldemort ya sabe de la profecía, por eso mando a buscarte hoy, por eso no se vio la marca tenebrosa…eres importante en esta guerra.

Hermione se quedó sin habla por unos minutos, mientras procesaba la noticia. Al final habló.

-¿no podemos ir al departamento de misterios pera escuchar la profecía?

-Podemos, pero el ministerio está bajo el control de los Mortifagos, dudo que nos dejen pasar de las puertas- repuso la profesora.

-Si Voldemort ya escucho lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney…

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, él está en la misma ignorancia que nosotros, se enteró de lo que yo hablaba con Sibill por la cortesía de Severus. Esa rata estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta de mi oficina.-añadió ácidamente. – pero si de algo está seguro es que solo tú puedes evitar algo que le garantizaría el éxito. Es por es que vine a buscarte, si eres la clave que lograra que Potter derrote al Lord Tenebroso, debemos mantenerte segura, evitar que él te encuentre.

Hermione sopeso las palabras de su profesora favorita, si todo eso era cierto, entonces los mortifagos no dejarían de buscarla, incluso eran capaces de usar de carnada a sus padres para encontrarla… ahí supo que tenía que proteger a sus padres, y que en eso no la iba a ayudar nadie.

* * *

**Hola Dramioneras**

**he aqui mi nuevo intento de fic, espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o malos**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA. NOX**


	2. Envenena su alma

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

* * *

Después de su conversación con la profesora McGonagall, Hermione no pudo salir ni al patio trasero de los Weasley, de algún modo la profesora había logrado ordenarles a la señora y el señor Weasley que la mantuvieran en resguardo, pero sin darles ni la más mínima pista de todo aquel asunto de la profecía; de hecho, las constantes preguntas de sus amigos y en especial de Molly Weasley la estaban poniendo en situaciones más complicadas cada vez. La castaña sabía que no debía revelarle a nadie lo que la directora le había dicho, pero cada vez tenía menos excusas para no contar nada.

Por otro lado, en la mente de Hermione no había espacio para otra cosa que dar con una forma para proteger a sus padres. Ya había aceptado que el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos la buscaba a ella exclusivamente, y que todas las personas que la conocían estaban en peligro inminente. Que cada persona que sabía que ella era una bruja y que había entablado conversación con ella alguna vez podía ser atacado de la noche a la mañana y sin motivo aparente. Por eso supo que tenía que actuar rápido, porque con cada segundo que se pasaba sin hacer nada, ponía en mayor riesgo a aquellos a quienes amaba.

Así, después de un par de días de cavilaciones llego a una solución rápida, aunque le dolía mucho tomar aquellas medidas la situación lo ameritaba. Ahora el problema era como huir de la Madriguera por unas cuantas horas sin ser vista. Hermione llego a la conclusión de que llevaría a cabo su plan durante la noche, unos cuantos días antes del esperado uno de setiembre en el que regresarían al colegio.

La noche escogida, Hermione se fue a la cama más temprano de lo habitual, alegando estar muerta de sueño y que necesitaba descansar. Ella se metió a la habitación que compartía con Ron y Harry, con mucho cuidado saco de debajo de la cama el bolso de cuentas en el que tenía su pequeño monedero, las llaves de su casa y una carta. Se vistió y así se metió a la cama; fingió estar dormida cuando Harry y Ron entraron a la habitación y espero hasta que ambos se durmieran para lanzarse un muffiato no verbal y salir de la habitación. Se dirigió hasta el patio de la Madriguera y ahí se desapareció. Luego de la horrible sensación y el mareo al que empezaba a acostumbrarse, Hermione se encontraba en el porche de su casa en Witherless, sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Su primer impulso fue ir a la habitación de sus padres y acabar más rápido con todo, pero al pasar por la puerta del cuarto que había ocupado desde que nació no pudo evitar entrar y llorar unos minutos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Amaba a sus padres, y se los iba a demostrar haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Paseo por su cuarto sin rumbo definido, solo por el gusto de poder recorrer su habitación quizás por ultima vez. Se detuvo frente al librero en el que tenía numerosos libros, tanto muggles como mágicos, con nostalgia acaricio el lomo de sus libros favoritos, deteniéndose al recordar que precisamente en ese librero tenía un tomo de Herbologia avanzada que Ginny necesitaba y la señora Weasley no podía comprar. Saco el libro del estante y lo metió a su bolso de cuentas.

Hermione sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado dilatando tanto el tiempo, por lo que salió de su habitación y con paso decidido se metió a la de sus padres. Los señores Granger dormían acurrucados en una cama al centro de la habitación. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento cuando saco la varita y apunto con ella a sus padres.

-Perdónenme, pero es la única manera-susurró bajito, aun consciente de que ellos no podían escucharla.-_obliviate-_ una ligera luz salió de la varita que ella sostenía, y fue a dar a la cabeza de sus padres. Estaba hecho el primer paso.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras sí, para regresar a su habitación y dejar en la cama la carta que había escrito, donde explicaba todo a su familia. Se dirigió a la puerta y lanzo un hechizo complejo con una floritura bastante laboriosa. Según el hechizo, solo si sus padres llegaban a recordar algo sobre ella la puerta de su habitación volvería a aparecer, junto con todo lo relacionado a ella en esa casa. Con ese hechizo se había encargado de retirar su presencia en la casa. Ahora sus padres jamás sabrían que ella existía, o por lo menos hasta que ella misma les retirara el embrujo desmemorizante que les había lanzado. Ya no tenía más que hacer en aquella casa, por lo que salió al porche y se desapareció rumbo a la Madriguera.

* * *

-Draco, el señor tenebroso te está llamando.- le informo Bellatrix después de tocar un par de veces la pared de su habitación.- Mas te vale no hacerlo esperar.

El chico se sorprendió al oír que era llamado por el Lord, pero no hizo muchas preguntas, simplemente se levantó del sillón que ocupaba, dejo el libro que leía y salió de su habitación rumbo al estudio de su padre, donde estaba esperándolo su señor.

Al llegar a la oscura puerta del estudio encontró a su tía parada con aire autosuficiente, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios y una mueca de locura.

Ella toco la puerta antes que él pudiera siquiera decir nada, así de rápido como ella había actuado llego a sus oídos una voz fría del interior que les ordenaba que pasen.

-Déjanos solos, Bellatrix.- ordeno Lord Voldemort, y así tras una reverencia la mujer salió de la estancia.

-Siéntate, Draco- le susurró con su silbante voz. El aludido obedeció en seguida y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones al frente del escritorio detrás del cual, él estaba sentado.- tengo una misión para ti, muchacho, si lo logras, te unirás a mi como mi mano derecha, algo que tu tonto padre jamás logro…-la mención de su padre le causo una oleada de resentimiento-…si no lo haces, te unirás a él en el infierno.

La voz del mago destilaba amenaza, por lo que Draco supo que aunque se negara, al final terminaría haciendo lo que Voldemort le pedía. Asintió con la cabeza.

-La estúpida adivina que enseña en Hogwarts ha hecho otra profecía, una que habla de una muchacha que salvara al elegido de mí, lo que significa que esa es la única que puede lograr evitar que destruya a Potter.- afirmó- la profecía habla de esa sangresucia a la que tanto desprecias, Granger.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ella?- pregunto el rubio emocionado con la idea de deshacerse de Hermione de un plumazo.

- He estado pensando en eso, ya mande a algunos mortifagos a buscarla, pero esos idiotas se equivocaron, y estuve pensando en que ya que la vieja McGonagall sabe que esa sangresucia será la salvadora de Potter, que mejor que desmoralizar a la Orden del fénix y a ese montón de tontos que se atreven a desafiarme. Quiero que envenenes su alma, que después de todo no vea ningún otro camino que no sea buscarme a mí, que venga aquí por sus propios pies, y disfrute de todo el espectáculo mirando desde este lado.

Draco estaba pasmado, había pensado que su misión seria matar a la sangresucia y luego unirse al señor Tenebroso, pero lo que él le pedía era algo descabellado; ¿en serio creía que la dignísima Granger iría a buscar su muerte? Dudaba mucho que ella lo hiciera, de hecho estaba completamente seguro que ella prefería morir luego de ser torturada, humillada y ultrajada antes de ir ante el señor tenebroso y ver a su gente morir.

El rubio se limitó a asentir de nuevo, porque si se negaba, lo más probable es que él usara métodos poco amistosos para convencerle.

-Confío en que no fallaras Draco, sabes que sucederá si lo haces.

* * *

Un dia antes del regreso a Hogwarts, los Weasley Harry y Hermione fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar que necesitarían. Lastimosamente casi todos los negocios habian sido clausurados, sin embargo algunos atendían de manera clandestina, abriendo la puerta a quien les dijera la palabra clave y luego de mirar en todas las direcciones.

Por suerte, Fred y George sabían las palabras claves de la mayoría de negocios que aun tendían, que eran muy pocos. Primero se dirigieron a Madame Mallkim por las túnicas que debían usar ese año, además que Ginny necesitaba guantes de piel de dragón nuevos, luego fueron a Flourish & Blotts, para comprar los libros que necesitarían.

-Me legra de que aun atiendas, Elliot –le dijo el señor Weasley al dependiente. Este solo asintió.

-Bien-susurro Hermione- necesitamos tres tomos de EL mundo no Mágico de la autora Sarah Salem, tres de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de sétimo curso, tres de pociones avanzadas, tres de herbologia avanzada 2, tres de transformaciones para sétimo, uno de pociones 6, uno de runas antiguas 3, uno de aritmancia, uno de astronomía, y uno de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.-finalizo la castaña ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes.

-…y también uno de Herbologia avanzada 1-acoto la señora Weasley con resignación.

Hermione se apresuró a sacar su libro del bolso de cuentas que había comenzado a llevar a todos lados, y se lo tendió a Ginny.

-Lo necesitas más que yo, pero no te lo puedo regalar.-le dijo. La pelirroja se quedó atónita y pasmada, todos sabían que la copia mas barata de ese libro no bajaba de los 50 galeones, y el libro que le ofrecía su amiga era una copia de tapa dura original.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste, Hermy?-pregunto una sorprendida Ginny.

-Me lo obsequio Viktor en navidades pasadas- se ruborizo por la confesión.

-guau, ¿y me lo estás prestando a mí?

-no veo a nadie más que vaya a ir a sexto curso por aquí-respondió Hermione, como quitándole peso al asunto.

-Gracias- susurro bajito Ginny.

Pagaron los libros y Harry ayudo regalándole tres de los libros a Ron, argumentando que no era ningún problema y que le debía a su amigo un regalo por su pasado cumpleaños.

Antes de irse a casa, fueron a dar una visita rápida a Sortilegios Weasley, que era el único negocio que aun abría de forma normal ante la vista y paciencia de todos.

La tienda estaba atestada de gente, casi todos eran adolescentes estudiantes de Hogwarts y unos pocos adultos con cara de apresurados. Hermione se preguntó cómo era que el callejón Diagon parecía tan desolado y sin embargo hubiera tanta gente en el negocio de los hermanos de Ron. La respuesta le llego cuando se percató de las tres chimeneas que habian en un extremo del recinto. Obviamente los gemelos usaban la red Flu para mantener Sortilegios Weasley a flote.

-¡Harry!- gritaron los gemelos Weasley al verlo, y se acercaron para saludar.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- contesto el moreno mientras abrazaba a los pelirrojos. A su espalda la señora Weasley carraspeó.

-ups, Hola mamá, papá, Ginny, Hermione y Ron- saludaron al mismo tiempo, a la vez que daban un beso a su madre, saludaban a su padre y George cargaba a su hermana en sus hombros. La castaña pensó que nunca había visto a Ginny con esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, como si sus Hermanos gemelos fueran todo en su vida, y si es que algo les sucediera ella moriría; Hermione resolvió al final que tal vez eran ciertas sus conjeturas.

-¿Cómo esta mi prefecta maniática favorita?-le pregunto Fred mientras le pasaba al brazo por la cintura, algo por lo que ella se sobresaltó ya que había estado distraída mirando un estante lleno de frasquitos de colores cuyos títulos rezaban_ CAMBIA FORMA._

-bien, ¿y ustedes como han estado?

-No nos quejamos, tenemos una exitosa tienda de bromas, chicas por doquier y una familia genial, ¿que más podemos pedir?- Hermione lo miro de manera reprobatoria cuando comento lo de las mujeres, pero al final sonrió.

-¿Que es eso, Fred?- preguntó señalando los frasquitos de colores.

-Nuestro invento más nuevo, el Menjunje Cambia Formas.-anuncio el pelirrojo.

-¿y que hacen?

-Funcionan de acuerdo al pensamiento, tómala y podrás convertirte en la persona que quieras por unos quince minutos- le explicó Fred

-¿como una Poción Multijugos?- Hermione debía admitir que la habian sorprendido.

-No, esta es mucho mejor, porque todas saben a chicle y no tarda un mes en prepararse.-Fred rió al ver la cara de estupefacción de la castaña- Pareces sorprendida, Hermione- la aludida le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil muy extraño en ella.

-Oh, cállate Fred. Solo creo que ser otra persona podría servirme en…algo.-contesto ella con un brillo en los ojos. Se le había ocurrido que podría visitar a sus padres transformada en alguien distinto.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestra siempre correcta prefecta empieza a tener un brote de valentía y locura. Dime Hermione, ¿piensas romper las reglas ahora?

-no, solo digo que suena interesante-se defendió la Griffindor.

-creo que esa iniciativa de crear desorden debe ser alimentada- le dijo Fred y sonrio de manera maliciosa. Sin previo aviso le puso una canasta en las manos y le tomo de la muñeca para luego jalarla por entre las estanterías del lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para meter artículos a la canasta. Por momentos Hermione le escuchaba murmurar cosas como:_ "esto servirá", "claro que necesitas esto otro" o "esto es indispensable"._ Al final la canasta estaba repleta de cosas que Hermione ni siquiera conocía.

-Fred, no tengo dinero para pagarte esto- declaro ella a la vez que señalaba la canasta.

-no importa, es un regalo- replico Fred - tómalo de la siguiente manera, si tu no hubieras ayudado a Harry, el jamás habría ganado el torneo de los tres magos y tampoco el dinero que nos dio para abrir esto-le dijo él. Hermione se quedo sin palabras al oír esto, por lo que después de unos minutos, asintió y aceptó el regalo.

-usalo bien-le recomendó el pelirrojo- y con eso no me refiero a que se lo entregues a Ron.

Pasaron un momento agradable en compañía de los gemelos, pero al final tuvieron que regresar a la madriguera puesto que al dia siguiente debían estar temprano en la estación para abordar el tren escarlata que los conduciría a Hogwarts y aun último año que auguraba muchos problemas.

* * *

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA. Nox. **


	3. Aprende oclumancia, Granger

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

Aquel primer dia de setiembre se armó el alboroto desde temprano en la madriguera, y ese dia Hermione amaneció con el peor de los presentimientos, aquella noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque por algún motivo ajeno a ella venían a su mente todo tipo de imágenes aterradoras referentes a Harry, Lord Voldemort y ella misma. Al final no había dormido más de una o dos horas y estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que ella le lanzaba a Harry un Avada Kedabra.

Despertó sobresaltada y miró su reloj, faltaban tres horas para la salida del expreso de Hogwarts, pero ya no podía dormir, por eso se levantó y fue a ducharse y cambiarse. Por ultimo reviso su bolso de cuentas en el que tenía todo lo que solía llevar en su baúl, además de los cientos de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley que Fred le había regalado, su giratiempos, ese que la profesora McGonagall le había regalado por navidades para el asombro de Ron y Harry. Todo en perfecto orden gracias al hechizo de expansión indetectable que le había aplicado a su bolso. Se había estado auto convenciendo de que lo mejor era llevar su baúl como todos los años, que estaba más paranoica de lo normal, pero tenía la sensación de que durante el año escolar tendría que huir en algún momento, y lo peor de todo era que tendría que irse dejando solos a sus amigos. Esa fue la causa de que decidiera dejar a su peludo gato en cuidado de la Señora Weasley. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Por primera vez en muchos años la castaña quería estar equivocada.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, lo que hizo que Hermione tomara su varita y apuntara a quien lo había hecho. Molly Weasley entro sin percatarse del impulso de la castaña que ya había bajado su varita al ver quien era.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigan dormidos?- susurró más para sí misma que para ellos. Repaso toda la habitación con la mirada y al llegar a la cama de la chica y verla sentada y pensativa no hizo más que dedicarle una sonrisa maternal – ¿Hermione, cariño, hace cuanto estas levantada?

-Buen dia, Señora Weasley, no hace mucho en realidad, solo que no podía dormir.-contesto la chica.

-oh, bueno, en ese caso necesitas un buen desayuno para poder recuperar energías- ofreció la bruja.

-Le agradezco, bajare con ellos en un momento- accedió la castaña

-Oh querida- le dedico otra sonrisa y sin ningún reparo se puso a gritar-RONALD WEASLEY, LEVANTATE DE INMEDIATO.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó,-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado.

-Pasa que si no te levantas en este instante te enviare al colegio en pijama. Ya es tarde- le reprendió su madre.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- Harry acababa de despertar y se ponía los anteojos

-Harry, querido, estoy segura de que ya hiciste tu baúl ayer, si deseas puedes dormir un poco más.-la voz gritona de la mujer se había transformado a una dulce y bondadosa.

-Creo que me levantare ahora- le replicó el moreno y le sonrió.

-bien, los espero abajo, el desayuno está casi listo.- la mayor de los Weasley salió de la habitación mientras Hermione reía al ver la cara de conmoción de su pelirrojo amigo.

Los dos chicos se fueron a asear y se vistieron mientras hablaban de algo insustancial, y Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. La chica solo reacciono cuando vio que sus amigos salían de la habitación; ella se puso de pie y los siguió hasta la cocina donde les esperaba un gran desayuno.

-Mama, ¿Dónde está Ginny?- pregunto Ron cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

-sigue dormida- le contesto la señora con simpleza. Ronald cambió su expresión a una de enfado.

-y ¿por qué ella pude dormir más que yo?-cuestiono enfurruñado

-Porque anoche hizo su baúl hasta tarde y ya tiene absolutamente todo preparado, cosa que tu ni siquiera haz hecho, Ronald- el rostro del pelirrojo enrojeció y Harry soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Harry y Ron desayunaron muy rápido y se fueron a alistar sus cosas en la media hora que les quedaba antes de la partida del tren. Por su parte Hermione termino de desayunar con calma junto a Ginny que ya había bajado y lucia radiante.

-¿en qué piensas, Hermy?- le pregunto la pelirroja. Hermione estaba metida en sus cavilaciones a cerca de como escapar del castillo si iban a buscarla allí, que sucedería con sus amigos si la encontraban los mortífagos, que pasaría con sus padres. La mano de Ginny agitándose frente a sus ojos la trajo a la realidad.

-te pregunte en que pensabas, Hermione- le repitió la Weasley algo molesta.

-Oh, en nada Gin- mintió la castaña. Su amiga le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, pero al final no dijo nada más.

-¡POR MERLIN!- exclamo la señora Weasley-¡miren la hora que es! Debemos irnos o perderán el tren.

En ese momento bajaron los dos chicos cada uno con su baúl y Harry con la jaula de Hedwig en una mano.

-Hermione, ¿dónde está tu baúl?- le pregunto Ron.

-ya tengo todo, Ron, no te preocupes- le contestó la chica y le mostró el bolso de cuentas. Todos la miraron extrañados, por lo que Hermione tuvo que explicarles –Hechizo de expansión indetectable, todas mis cosas están aquí.

Ahora todos la miraban sorprendidos, lo que molesto un poco a la chica.

-Creo que debemos irnos –sugirió ella y todos se volvieron a mover. Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y agito su varita. Luego de un par de segundos estaban todos en un callejón cercano a la estación de Kings Cross. El señor Weasley los esperaba y cuando todos aparecieron se pusieron a correr hasta el andén 9 ¾, llegaron a la plataforma cuando faltaban exactamente tres minutos para las once de la mañana. No tuvieron tiempo suficiente para despedirse ni desearse éxitos, con un veloz abrazo y algunos besos, los cuatro chicos subieron a la locomotora que inmediatamente empezó a moverse.

-vamos a buscar un compartimiento- dijo Ginny

-Ron y yo tenemos que viajar en el vagón de los prefectos- le contesto Hermione un poco desanimada -vayan ustedes y nos vemos luego.

Ginny asintió y se llevó a Harry de la mano mientras que Ron y ella se dirigían al último vagón del tren. Ni bien entraron notaron la mirada de Pansy Parkinson, que estaba sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione les dedico una mirada gélida y luego saludo cordialmente a los demás prefectos que estaban ahí.

Tardaron unos minutos antes de que en el gran pizarrón que había en una de las esquinas del vagón aparecieran las nuevas instrucciones a cerca de sus labores de Prefectos; cuando estas por fin aparecieron; todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver el cambio.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_PROGRAMACIÓN DE RONDAS DE LOS PREFECTOS DE SETIMO AÑO_

_ERNIE MCMILLAN – PANSY PARKINSON LUNES Y JUEVES_

_RONALD WEASLEY – PADMA PATIL MARTES Y SABADO (ala norte)_

_ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN- HANNAH ABBOTT MIERCOLES Y SABADO (ala sur)_

_DRACO MALFOY – HERMIONE GRANGER VIERNES Y DOMINGO _

_Se recuerda a los prefectos que este año las rondas deben llevarse a cabo en pareja hasta nuevo aviso por los recientes acontecimientos y la baja de seguridad en el castillo_

Era bien sabido por ellos que ahora que estaban en último curso ellos tenían que hacer las rondas nocturnas; pero en todos sus años como prefectos ninguno había tenido que hacer sus rondas con alguien de otra casa; y mucho menos en parejas y que en este año precisamente cambiara eso no le venía muy bien a nadie.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, en sétimo nosotros tenemos que patrullar en el tren- comentó Ernie, luego se dirigió a Pansy- será mejor que nos vayamos, Pansy, nos toca la primera hora.-La pelinegra parecía encantada luego de que Ernie le tendiera una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, sonrió coquetamente y juntos salieron. Los demás se fueron a diferentes compartimientos del tren esperando sus turnos. La castaña salió al lado de Ron y se fueron a buscar a Ginny y Harry. Cuando los encontraron ambos estaban besándose totalmente ajenos al mundo, tanto que ni siquiera se percataron cuando ambos prefectos entraron al compartimiento. Solo cuando Ron se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta se despegaron, pero continuaron abrazados.

Se pasaron todo el trayecto jugando Snaps explosivos, comiendo ranas de chocolate y discutiendo acerca de cuáles serían las asignaturas más complicadas para los EXTASIS. Padma Patil fue a buscar a Ron para que salieran a patrullar juntos, y Ginny le dedicó una mirada pícara a su hermano. Al cabo de una hora Ron volvió con una capa de polvo negro y un poco irritado.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ron?- le preguntó Harry.

-Dos niñatos de segundo soltaron una bocina chilladora debajo del asiento de una niña de primero- le contó el pelirrojo-cuando Padma y yo llegamos los dos se reían como histéricos y cuando les dijimos que los íbamos a llevar donde los profesores echaron una pepita de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y se fueron corriendo.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas ante la furiosa mirada del pelirrojo, pero después terminó riéndose con ellos y bromeando acerca de lo sucedido. Luego de otra hora se volvieron a abrir el compartimiento, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a cierto rubio con cara de basilisco plantado en la puerta.

-Granger, nos toca patrullar- le dijo el rubio con un tono tan severo que habría asustado hasta al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.-Ahora

-No me hables así, Malfoy, que yo no soy de esas estúpidas que se derriten hasta cuando las humillas- la voz de la castaña destilaba veneno. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y luego se abalanzó hasta donde Hermione estaba, la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó arrastrándola del compartimiento, pero en vez de soltarla cuando cerró la puerta corrediza la metió al compartimiento contiguo que estaba vacío.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy?-gritó furiosa.

-Te dije que nos tocaba patrullar- respondió levantándose de hombros.

-No tenías por qué sacarme de esa manera, además pensé que el simple hecho de tocarme te daba asco

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos quiero es volver a tocarte, sangre sucia, pero según vi no pensabas salir de allí.-siseó él.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, mortifago-cuando Draco alzó la vista creyó que encontraría a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero se dio con la sorpresa de que lo miraba con asco.-¿Crees que eres mejor que los demás por haber nacido en una familia de magos, porque sigues a un mestizo que proclama la pureza de la sangre como la realeza? No te equivoques Malfoy…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el Slytherin la empujó contra la puerta y la acorraló poniendo una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella y la otra en su el delgado cuello; la cercanía de Malfoy, la suave mano en su garganta y sus labios tan cerca a su oído que podía sentir su cálido aliento desconcertaron a la Griffindor. Pero se esforzó en esconder su momentánea confusión

-Escúchame muy bien, Hermione-la castaña se estremecio ante la mención de su nombre en los labios del rubio-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque no sabes cómo juega el destino con cada uno de nosotros, no sabes si mañana puedes estar muerta o apuntar a tu mejor amigo con la varita, no sabes lo que va a pasar dentro de una hora, así que no digas cosas que te perjudiquen en un futuro muy, muy cercano.

_Maldito mortífago…como se atreve a atacarme, quien demonios se cree que es, se cree que porque es guapo y su familia tiene dinero puede tratar al resto como basura, es un ególatra prepotente y malcriado, además quien le dio permiso para que me llame Hermione, su voz hace que mi nombre suene tan…¿sensual?...¡NO! que demonios piensas, él es el idiota que te llamó sangresucia tantos años, debiste haberle lanzado un expelliarmus o por lo menos abofetearlo, no quedarte ahí como si la situación te gustara, por Morgana, ten un poco mas de… -_se reprendió ella en su fuero interno.

-…Dignidad-finalizó el chico ante la aterrada mirada de Hermione- sabes, también deberías tener cuidado con todo lo que piensas, hay quien domina la legeremancia y no estas enterada, además no tenia idea de que considerabas sensual mi voz, Hermione.

Ella no cabia en su asombro, porque en menos de cinco minutos Draco Malfoy e había dado un consejo, la había seducido un poco y se había enterado de que él era capaz de usar la legeremancia.

-Sueltame, Draco-le ordeno la chica.

-Por supuesto, Hermione- el rubio se alejo un poco de ella, antes de decirle-Aprende oclumancia, Granger, te lo ordeno.-dicho esto la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y salio del compartimiento para empezar su patrulla.

Mal. Definitivamente el año empezaba muy mal.

* * *

_**Agradecer muy especialmente a Annie Thompson, Camila de Malfoy, Rose Malfoy y a The little devil Cullen Malfoy; a todas las que pusieron mi fic en favoritos y a las que me siguen. Grax este cap va por uds.**_

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA. NOX**_


	4. Cincuenta puntos y una traidora

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

* * *

-¿Por qué te saco Malfoy de esa manera tan tosca, Herms?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione en cuanto ella volvió de la poco común hora de patrulla que había tenido junto al Slytherin.

-No lo sé Ron, me refiero a que teníamos que patrullar y eso; de todas maneras fue muy rudo- se limitó a contestar la aludida, omitiendo magistralmente lo que había sucedido en el otro compartimiento.

-Bah, como ese idiota te vuelva a tratar de esa manera le lanzo un _mocomurcielago-_ amenazó Ginny enfadada.

-No creo que sea necesario, me refiero a que dudo que me vuelva a tocar un pelo- la voz de la castaña sonaba un poco apesadumbrada.

-Suenas como si te gustara- gruño Ron

-Vamos Ronald, no seas tonto- respondió ella enfurruñada.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, no volvieron a hablarse en todo el trayecto, de hecho ese silencio se quebró solo cuando Ginny y ella se fueron a otro compartimiento a cambiarse con el uniforme del colegio.

-Bueno, estamos solas así que ahora suéltalo todo, Hermy, ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?- preguntó la pelirroja apenas cerraron la puerta.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, solo Merlín sabía cómo detestaba que la llamaran Hermy, Herms, y aun mas detestaba que la llamaran Mione, por otro lado dudo si contarle o no a Ginny la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy; al final decidió que si podía confiar en ella, al fin y al cabo eran amigas. Convencida de este hecho le contó todo a la pelirroja, omitiendo las partes de la legeremancia, la oclumancia y que la había agredido un poco. Diez minutos después, la chica la miraba con el gesto totalmente cambiado e incrédulo.

-¿eso hizo?-le pegunto aun sin poder creerle -¿Hicieron toda la patrulla tomados de la mano?

-No, no estábamos tomados de la mano, Gin, no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero no me soltó la muñeca…fue doloroso-se defendió Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín!, si antes no quería ni acercarse a ti y ahora se pasa una hora entera tocándote de la muñeca, algo debió haber cambiado...quizás le gustas-le dijo en tono bastante sugerente

-¿Gustarle? ¿Yo? ¡Por Morgana!-exclamo la castaña bastante divertida.

-Piénsalo, si es que de la noche a la mañana está tan interesado en ti, quizás sea porque le atraes-comentó Ginny.

-Enloqueciste, él me desprecia; soy todo lo que un Malfoy odia: Griffindor, sangresucia… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en que le gusto?-ahora Hermione estaba molesta.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se levantó de hombros.

Hermione no regresó al compartimiento con sus amigos, sino que decidió quedarse sola leyendo su libro favorito, Historia de Hogwarts. Como le sucedía cada vez que leía, perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que el tren ya había llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade. Rápidamente guardo el libro en su bolsa de cuentas y se dispuso a salir del tren para, con suerte alcanzar el último carruaje, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la estación y que el tren estaba a punto de volver a partir.

-Rayos-masculló entre dientes, completamente exasperada. Al parecer todos se habian ido hace ya un buen rato y ella no se había percatado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-una voz chillona a su espalda le indicó que no estaba sola, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson saliendo del tren, tomando de la mano a una niña rubia bastante pequeña.

-Me distraje- se limitó a responder la Griffindor-Y tú Parkinson, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pansy- le corrigió la pelinegra-y si me quedé fue porque me encontré a esta niña dormida en uno de los compartimientos. Al perecer está enferma.

Hermione pasó la mirada de la niña rubia a la joven prefecta; definitivamente tenía que estar enferma por los ojos rojos y el rostro de malestar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó la castaña a la niña.

-Rebecca Hathaway, primero-contestó con una vocecilla quebrada.

-Bien Rebecca, ¿Por qué no bajaste cuando tocaron las campanas?- le preguntó Pansy interesada.

-No las escuche, me dolía mucho la cabeza después de que unos niños lanzaran humo en mi compartimiento. – explicó. Hermione recordó lo que había sucedido con Ron y Padma. El humo no era solo humo, sino que era Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, obviamente en una cantidad enorme para que Rebecca estuviera mal después de olerlo. -Estoy mareada.

-Bueno, ya deben estar a medio camino-comentó la Slytherin-si nos apresuramos llegaremos al banquete.

No se dijo mas nada y se encaminaron al castillo, Hermione por su parte no cabía en su asombro al notar que la elitista Pansy Parkinson enserio se preocupaba en cumplir su trabajo. En el camino Pansy y Rebecca se pusieron a conversar, así las prefectas se habian enterado de que Rebecca Hathaway era hija de una squib y un muggle, con su abuela materna como única antepasada mágica, que su color favorito era el morado y que ansiaba quedar en Hufflepuff, porque esa era la casa de su abuela.

-Ya estamos cerca, después de este camino de piedra está el castillo, lo veras es hermoso, tiene venta…-decía la pelinegra, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pequeña niña se había detenido de pronto-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Hermione y la niña se precipitó al suelo abruptamente.

Por un instante ambas prefectas se miraron sin saber qué hacer y al momento siguiente, Pansy Parkinson se agachado al lado de Rebecca y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Por Salazar!- gritó horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa Parkinson?- se apresuró a preguntar la castaña que por fin había salido de su ensimismamiento.

-Llámame Pansy- siseo la Slytherin y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.- y esta niña está al borde de la ebullición. Tenemos que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, ella sabrá que hacer.

Hermione no necesitó explicaciones para saber de qué hablaba la otra muchacha, pero por algún motivo no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Vio cómo, haciendo gala de una habilidad increíble, la pelinegra y delgadísima Slytherin se cargaba a la espalda a la niña y salía corriendo.

Ella se quedó allí plantada viéndolas desaparecer por la velocidad a la que corría Pansy. Estaba más que sorprendida.

Al final reacciono y siguió a la carrerilla a Pansy, que estaba parada a varios metros de distancia agachada con una mano en su rodilla y respirando agitada.

-Pesa bastante-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Te ayudaré Par… Pansy-se ofreció Hermione que sacó su varita e intento conjurar un encantamiento levitatorio, pero la Slytherin le atajó.

-Ella no es un paquete, Hermione.- le dijo en un tono reprobatorio, la aludida se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada; en cambio entre las dos cargaron a la niña a la espalda de Hermione y continuaron el trayecto caminando más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando divisaron las puertas del castillo se dieron cuenta de que el señor Filch estaba parado al lado de la estatua del cerdo alado que se encontraba en la entrada del colegio. Este se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que se acercaban apresuradamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó el celador de forma amenazante.

-Hermione Granger, prefecta de Griffindor y Pansy Parkinson, prefecta de Slytherin-anuncio Pansy.

-Vaya, miren la hora que es, y son las prefectas las que llegan tarde-esta vez no fue Filch quien habló, sino una voz desde la oscuridad que ambas reconocieron como la de Severus Snape.

-Profesor Snape, encontramos a una niña de primero en el tren, se desmayó y está ardiendo en fiebre, por eso tardamos- relató la Slytherin.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron inmediatamente y snape se acercó a las prefectas.

-Tendrán que seleccionarla después-dijo él en voz baja con un tono de burla en su voz-llévenla a la enfermería y luego vayan al banquete. Ambas prefectas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.- Y señoritas, cincuenta puntos a cada una por su excelente desempeño como prefectas.

Pansy sonrió complacida, pero Hermione estaba estupefacta, por primera vez en los siete años en los que conocía a Severus Snape le otorgaba puntos a Griffindor, y lo hacía más especial que ella los haya ganado.

Definitivamente sería un dia para recordar.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó, Herms?-le preguntó Harry cuando ella y Pansy entraron al gran comedor conversando.- ¿Parkinson te hizo algo?

Hermione escondió su molestia al oír el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba y se dedicó a contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado con la niña que ahora estaba en la enfermería.

-Y bueno, ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó cuándo terminó su relato.

-McGonagall es la nueva directora, Alecto Carrow dará estudios Muggles, ahora es una materia obligatoria, Snape sigue en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ¡Tonks es la nueva profesora de transformaciones, y es nuestra nueva jefa de casa!- le informó Ron emocionado.

Hermione volteó a ver la mesa de profesores y efectivamente allí estaba sentada, con su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón y el cabello de color verde lima en una trenza floja a un lado de la cabeza, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Hermione, Tonks le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que la Griffindor interpretó como un saludo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de una bruja vestida de negro sentada al lado de Tonks. La sangre se le heló en las venas y ahogó un chillido.

Si había algo de lo que Hermione se sentía orgullosa era de su memoria prodigiosa y si esta no le fallaba, esa mujer era la misma a la que había aturdido en el ataque al castillo el año pasado, esa mujer era una mortifaga que ahora estaba metida en el castillo. Una loba con piel de oveja.

* * *

Draco vio a su amiga sentarse a su frente, pero no necesitó preguntar para saber qué era lo que había sucedido, simplemente rebuscó un poco en su mente y ya estaba informado.

_-¿Qué miras, Draco?-_oyó en su cabeza la voz de Pansy. Eso no era ni Legeremencia ni Oclumancia, era magia mas oscura y tenebrosa, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, al fin y al cabo, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Daphne, y él habian recibido la misma preparación en artes oscuras desde que tenían uso de razón, ese era el motivo de que pudiera usar la oclumancia desde que estaba en cuarto año, de que Crabbe y Goyle hayan podido pasar los seis años pasados con notas aceptables, de que Pansy y Daphne siempre estén enteradas de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo en el mismo momento en el que sucedía. Dominio de la mente, mucha concentración, eso era todo.

_-Nada-_ respondió con la mente y dio por finalizado el corto intercambio de pensamientos.

Usó la oclumancia y sacó a su compañera de su cabeza. Se puso a pasear la mirada por todo el gran comedor, hasta que finalmente se detuvo su vista en la nueva profesora de estudios muggles.

Alecto Carrow. Traidora.

_Flashback._

_-Draco, hijo, el señor tenebroso ha solicitado hablar contigo- le dijo su madre detrás de la puerta después de tocarla un par de veces._

_-Gracias Madre, voy ahora- respondió Draco con su habitual voz carente de emociones. Salió en silencio de su habitación y se puso a caminar hasta el estudio donde se hallaba el Lord. Apenas llegó a la puerta, oyó la gélida voz de Voldemort que le ordenaba entrar._

_-Mi señor- dijo Draco a modo de saludo._

_-Siéntate –le ordenó. Draco tomó asiento en la silla que habia ocupado la última vez.-Draco, mañana volverás a Hogwarts, y debo darte mis últimas instrucciones con respecto a la tarea que te he encomendado. Me ha llegado la información de que Alecto Carrow va a enseñar en el colegio._

_-yo también lo he escuchado, mi señor- respondió el rubio._

_-Cuidate de ella, es una traidora_

_-Pero, pensé que ella era una de las nuestras- replicó Draco sorprendido._

_-Después de que apresaron a su hermano, fue a contarle a la Orden del Fenix que planeaba mandarte a hacer algo importante en el castillo, y ahora esa estúpida va a intentar sonsacarte información de todas las maneras posibles. Debes poner en practica tus lecciones de oclumancia, y si es necesario, tendras que deshacerte de esa escoria, ¿te he quedado claro?- el mago oscuro hablaba de una manera tan amenazante que a Draco no le quedo duda alguna de que en esa misión, o salía exitoso o moriría, por eso no dudo al responder._

_-por supuesto, mi lord._

* * *

**Lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero sucede que estaba muy ocupada y que ahora estoy subiend un capitulo q escribí en la madrugada porque sigo sin tener tiempo. **

**espero no tardarme tanto la proxima.**

**DeinoO**


	5. Parejas en pociones

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

* * *

El primer día, Hermione llegó tarde a su clase doble de pociones, porque Peeves le había vaciado un tintero completo de tinta cambia color en el cabello, y se había tardado casi cuarto de hora en sacarse todo el viscoso líquido del pelo, por lo que había llegado a clase tarde, mojada, y con mal humor.

Entró a clase y procuró no mirar el rostro de desaprobación del profesor Slughorn, e incluso deseó que nadie haya reparado en su presencia, pero la suerte ese día no estaba de su lado…

-Señorita Granger- la saludó sonriendo, al parecer a Slughorn no le importaba que su alumna favorita llegara tarde.- Me alegra volver a verla.

-Disculpe mi tardanza profesor, tuve un incidente con Peeves- se excusó ella apresuradamente.

-Ni se preocupe, tome asiento por favor- le ofreció el profesor.

Hermione vio horrorizada que el único asiento libre de toda la clase era la contigua a Draco Malfoy, e inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-Lo lamento, pero este trabajo lo tienen que hacer por parejas, así que usted está emparejada al señor Malfoy- le explicó Slughorn. Ella resignada regresó hasta el final del salón y tomo asiento en el banco al lado de Draco.

Hermione empezó una lucha interna a cerca de algo que podía haber hecho en su corta vida como para merecer compartir una sola clase con él, pero no pudo continuar debatiendo con su yo interno porque en ese momento el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos sean a su último año en pociones, este año, solo ustedes doce han decidido terminar el mágico camino de las pociones, lo cual me alegra sin duda- comenzó Slughorn con una gran sonrisa bonachona en la cara- pero bueno, antes que nada me gustaría que miren a sus compañeros de al lado.

Todos hicieron lo que se les pedía, pero cuando escucharon el anuncio del profesor, muchos casi se caen de la sorpresa.

-Ellos serán sus parejas de trabajo durante todo el año, puesto que este año, estudiaremos las pociones más complejas que nos permiten enseñar a los escolares, y créanme, muchachos, que estas pociones no son nada sencillo de hacer.- les explicó a los alumnos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, en definitiva casi nadie se había sentado con quien hubiera deseado, a excepción tal vez de Blaise Zabinni que estaba al lado de Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode que estaba al lado de Daphne Greengrass y Harry que estaba con Ron.- Y ahora, el trabajo del día de hoy será bastante simple, solo tienen que etiquetar cada una de las cuatro pociones que están en sus mesas, tienen las dos horas para hacerlo y pueden apoyarse con sus libros de texto.

Hermione miró a Draco esperando encontrarse con una mueca que denotara lo furioso que estaba, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que él estuviera muy tranquilo, buscando una página en concreto en su texto.

"_Pero que rayos, por qué demonios no se puso a gritar y a exigir que Slughorn le cambiara de pareja, ese no es el Malfoy que conozco…" _pensó ella en su fuero interno.

-Tal vez sea porque en realidad no me conoces, Granger-soltó de pronto el Slytherin.

-Pero cómo supiste… -comenzó una sorprendidísima leona, pero definitivamente su prodigiosa memoria estaba para darle una bofetada de realidad y recordarle sucesos que habian pasado hacia solo un día, en el tren de Hogwarts.- Por supuesto, la legere…

-Cállate, Granger, se supone que nadie debería saber eso- le reclamó en un susurro bajísimo que solo Hermione pudo oír. Ella no respondió, en cambio le regaló una mirada furibunda y se dispuso a empezar con el trabajo que Slughorn les dio.

No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, y de hecho, casi todo el trabajo lo hizo Hermione, revisando su texto y la poción cada tanto; por su parte, el Slytherin estaba mirándola con los codos en la mesa y con una sonrisa torcida que estaba molestando a Hermione. Como era de esperarse, la Griffindor ya había leído todo el texto de pociones, y de hecho se sabía de memoria la preparación e ingredientes de cada uno de los preparados que ahí databan, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en averiguar cuál era cada poción, excepto la última.

-Bien, creo que ya se cual es esta- dijo al cabo de unos minutos señalando el caldero que estaba a su derecha.

Draco la miró y levantó una ceja totalmente escéptico, gesto que ella decidió ignorar. Pero él se limitó a levantarse de hombros y para su horror, vio como alzaba la mano y anunciaba que ya habian concluido. El profesor se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue a ver el avance de los chicos, y Hermione quiso matar a Malfoy.

-Entonces, ¿díganme cuales creen que son estas pociones?- les pidió amablemente. Hermione tragó saliva, pues nunca le habian preguntado algo cuando no estaba totalmente segura de cuál era la respuesta, y ese era el caso porque no sabía que había en el cuarto caldero, que tenía una fragancia asquerosamente fuerte y dulzona.- Señorita Granger…

-Esta de aquí, es Licor Atrapasueños- comenzó la muchacha- es una poción que, con el hechizo adecuado, permite ver el subconsciente mientras se está durmiendo, la llaman licor porque apenas se prueba, produce mareos y un estado muy similar a la ebriedad y luego uno se queda dormido. Esta otra, es filtro de la confianza, es una de las más peligrosas y a la vez más útiles de todas, porque con una dosis muy pequeña se pueden cambiar lealtades e incluso de bandos, cambia de color de acuerdo a la persona que este por beberla, en mi caso por ejemplo, la veo escarlata, porque es uno de mis colores favoritos…

-Y yo la veo de un color caramelo muy llamativo- acotó alegremente Slughorn.- Continúe.

- Bien, esta de aquí, es Poción Matalobos- dijo ella con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- se usa para neutralizar el descontrol que produce la licantropía, pero no es capaz de impedir la transformación.

-Excelente Señorita Granger, pero veo que aún falta una de las pociones- instó el profesor

-Eh… si, esta poción es…- comenzó Hermione no muy segura de que decir, pero otra voz la cortó.

-… Filtro de la Desconfianza, o Dudas Líquidas- comentó Draco – es mucho más poderosa que el filtro de la confianza, porque es capaz de provocar conflictos, discusiones e incluso ver traiciones y mentiras que se pasan por alto… en realidad es más bien como una ayuda, porque te abre los ojos a la realidad.

-Está en lo cierto, Señor Malfoy, pero dígame, ¿qué características tiene esta poción?- Preguntó Slughorn.

- Su color y su aroma nunca cambian, siempre tiene el mismo color violeta brillante, y el mismo aroma dulzón y penetrante. Los efectos de esta poción son permanentes, por lo que solo se pueden quitar con el antídoto.- le dijo Draco- Un Bezoar o el dichoso filtro de la confianza.

-Muy buen trabajo, muchachos, y como recompensa les dejaré llevarse un poco de la poción que ustedes deseen- el profesor les tendió un frasquito a cada uno y luego se retiró.

Hermione y Draco se pusieron a observar cada una de las pociones, y al final cada uno tomó su decisión. Él opto por la poción de las Dudas líquidas, que llenó en su frasquito y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Ella en cambio decidió llevarse un poco de Filtro de la confianza.

Cuando la clase terminó, el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que no hubo nadie y el profesor cerró la puerta. Cada uno de los estudiantes se fue por un camino distinto, mientras que Ron y Harry se iban a la sala común a dejar sus cosas para luego ir al almuerzo, porque tenían la tarde libre, Hermione que había tomado todas las clases del colegio se dirigió a su aula de Aritmancia con la profesora Vector, y los Slytherin se fueron al gran comedor para el almuerzo.

-Ey Hermione, que no piensas venir a almorzar?- le gritó Ron.

-Eh… si, Ron- respondió ella un poco nerviosa, no quería que ellos supieran que iba a irse a clase esa tarde, ni mucho menos que tenía tres clases diferentes y en el mismo horario…- Nos veremos allí en un momento.

En momentos como esos, agradecía tener un giratiempos.

* * *

Después del primer mes, Hermione tenía un fuerte estrés y vivía mirando a sus espaldas todo el tiempo. El porque era simple, un Slytherin absolutamente distinto al que ella había conocido por siete años. Que había tomado la manía de interceptarla en los recodos de los pasillos menos habitados e iluminados, para luego empotrarla contra la pared e interrogarle a cerca de todo tipo de cosas, desde las más simples y estúpidas hasta las más extrañas y vergonzosas. La frecuencia con la que lo hacia había aumentado de manera considerable, tanto que ahora no podía doblar un pasillo sin encontrárselo. Y lo peor de todo ese asunto era que ya se había acostumbrado, y por eso ya no se espantaba ni forcejeaba, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar hasta detrás de alguna armadura o a un salón vacío y esperaba hasta que él le preguntara lo que quisiera, porque después de que ella respondía siempre la dejaba ir. Aunque debía admitir que varias veces se había negado a responder, pero eso nunca impedía que él supiera lo que quería…

_Flashback _

_Ella caminaba de retorno a la sala común después de la calase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que habian explotado un pedazo de cuerno de dragón de Tailandia y el humo le había provocado un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y giró el recodo a la izquierda, al pasillo que tenía el tapiz que usaba de atajo a la sala común; era por demás decir q era un pasillo prácticamente desierto, porque por ahí no pasaban más que Griffindors, los demás alumnos siempre preferían usar los demás pasillos más iluminado, pero para Hermione no supuso ningún problema pues ella venía siete años cruzando ese pasillo diariamente._

_Sin embargo cuando comenzó a avanzar, alguien se aproximó por detrás de ella y le tapó la boca con una mano, la castaña desesperó e intentó zafarse, pero su atacante era más fuerte que ella y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta detrás de una estatua. Cuando por fin la soltó, ella se giró para encarar a su agresor, pero no se esperó encontrarse mirando unos ojos del mismo color del hielo, totalmente grises. Él colocó sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, acorralándola._

_-Suéltame, Malfoy.- ordenó Hermione en un alarde de valor. El Slytherin sonrió._

_-Ni siquiera estoy tocándote, Granger- replicó en un susurro. Hermione rodó los ojos e intentó empujarlo, pero Draco se lo impidió y se acercó mas a ella- Vamos, deja de forcejear, creo que ya te demostré que no pienso lastimarte._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la leona exasperada. Ya tenía suficiente como para encontrarlo mirándola siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, como para soportar que la ataque de esa manera._

_-Preguntarte_

_-¿Qué?-reclamó indignada por la frescura y desfachatez del chico "Maldito idiota, prepotente, engreído y tosco"- Dilo y lárgate._

_-No soy ningún idiota prepotente, Granger- le susurró divertido- Además de que no soy tosco._

_De repente sintió el dorso de la mano del muchacho rozando una de sus mejillas, se ruborizó y Draco sonrió._

_-No me toques, Malfoy- Se quejó ella intentando esconder lo mucho que le había gustado ese roce.-Y deja de usar Legeremancia conmigo._

_-Bien, ya cálmate- le sugirió mirándola-Quiero saber cuál fue el primer hechizo que salió de tu varita_

_Hermione lo miró por un momento y luego sintió la ira bullir en su interior… ¿Para eso la había atacado de esa manera?_

_-Tienes que estar jugando, Malfoy- exclamó furiosa_

_-Pues no, solo quiero saberlo, además sabes que puedo enterarme de cualquier modo- le dijo levantando los hombros- No quisiera tener que volver a meterme en tu mente._

_Hermione suspiró indignada, pero también derrotada._

_-Reparo-contestó a regañadientes._

_-Ya lo sabía, Hermione Granger- ella abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy había pronunciado su nombre, sin burlarse ni asquearse. Estaba sorprendida-Te dije que aprendieras oclumancia._

_-Escúchame bien, Malfoy, yo no pienso aprender artes oscuras jamás- le advirtió ahora molesta-y te agradecería si dejas de rebuscar en mi mente._

_-Solo hazlo- la miró nuevamente y luego se fue._

_Fin del Flashback._

Así había empezado, y ahora no podía ostentar de haber tenido un solo día sin Malfoy. Después de muchas situaciones parecidas, había deducido que él solo lo hacía por presionarla a aprender oclumancia, siempre se lo decía. "Aprende oclumancia, Granger"

Nunca era capaz de decirle el porqué de su extraño pedido, pero ella sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Pero no iba a ceder, nunca.

* * *

Si había algo que reconocerle a Draco, era que realmente se estaba empeñando en la misión que su señor le había enviado, porque se pasó todo el mes de setiembre ideando un plan para ganarse la confianza de la Griffindor. Hace pocos días había sentido cómo Alecto Carrow intentaba usar legeremancia con él, y estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría acercarse a Hermione Granger sin que Carrow comenzara a sospechar, y era obvio que si se arriesgaba y al final decidía empezar a acortar distancias con Granger, la ex mortífaga no dudaría en usar legeremancia en la chica.

Por eso decidió que antes de cualquier movimiento en falso, debía lograr que la castaña utilizara oclumancia, luego vendia la parte divertida, pero por ahora, de cualquier modo tenía que lograr que ella cerrara su mente.


	6. Chantaje

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCINES NO SON BUENAS**

* * *

Cada vez los encuentros con Malfoy eran más inesperados. De alguna manera era capaz de alterarla en ocasiones y en otras tantas de divertirla demasiado. La manera casi cordial en que él había empezado a tratarla fue consiguiendo a lo largo del mes que una cierta camaradería surgiera entre ellos. Ya no habian insultos, ya no habian comentarios de doble sentido, ahora, si bien es cierto no se dirigían la palabra frente a los demás, cuando Draco la "atacaba" era cordial, divertido y cínico hasta cierto punto. Todo ese comportamiento civilizado por parte del rubio hacia que Hermione pensara que el había cambiado, hasta ese frio "Aprende oclumancia, Granger" con el que se despedía de ella y que le recordaba que detrás de toda esa fachada aún estaba el Malfoy cruel y calculador.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el Slytherin tenía en mente un plan elaborado con la intención de facilitar el cumplimiento de la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado. Al final de muchas cavilaciones y de barajar estrategias variadas para seducirla al bando de los mortifagos, se había decantado por lo más simple, que consistía en mostrarse amable con ella y demostrarle que no era una persona mala o cruel, o por lo menos nada comparado con los amigos de la Griffindor, porque esa era la clave de todo el plan… tenía que lograr de cualquier forma que ella se decepcionara de Potter y los Weasley, que ellos la lastimaran tanto que Hermione se refugiara en él y después sería sencillo seducirla con las artes oscuras y demás. Pero había un detalle que impedía que pusiera en marcha el plan y era la reticencia de la castaña con respecto a aprender oclumancia, porque Draco sabía que Alecto Carrow no iba a perder la oportunidad de enterarse de que Hermione era la muchacha de la profecía.

Así que Draco decidió poner en práctica su arma secreta… el chantaje.

* * *

Hermione iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, pensando en su tarea de transformaciones y en los libros que usaría. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de desviarse de su camino, hasta que una mano pálida salió de la nada y le tapó la boca. Por supuesto que al estar ella tan acostumbrada a ello ni se inmuto, simplemente se dejó conducir hasta un aula vacía a esperar la pregunta del dia.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras sí, le retiró la mano de la boca a Hermione para luego arrinconarla contra la pared y aprisionarle entre su cuerpo y esta.

-Dispara, Malfoy, ¿Cuál es la pregunta de hoy?- se apresuró ella, pensando en el tiempo valioso que le hacía perder y que en ese momento podría estar en su amada biblioteca con sus amados libros. Fijó la vista en el rostro pálido de Draco, que lucía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No voy a preguntar nada, Hermione- contestó demasiado cerca de ella. El aliento del chico chocó directamente en el rostro de ella y la mareo con el aroma a menta que destilaba.- Ahora te voy a dar una advertencia.

Hermione enarcó una ceja pero no respondió, porque en el fondo sabía que no era nada bueno jugar con Draco. Simplemente espero hasta que él se decidiera a hablar.

-Escúchame, te he dado más de un mes para que aprendas oclumancia por las buenas, pero no has querido hacerlo y ya empiezo a perder la paciencia.- empezó el pero Hermione lo cortó rápidamente.

-Y te he dicho todas esas veces que no iba a hacerlo ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. No quiero saber nada de artes oscuras.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar- por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión, el tono de voz amenazante que había usado el rubio le puso la piel de gallina a Hermione.- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que si no aceptas aprender oclumancia, todo el colegio se enterará que besaste a Dean Thomas mientras salía con tu amiga pobretona, y todo solo porque Parvati Patil te retó a hacerlo?

El color huyó de la cara de Hermione mientras asimilaba lo que Draco le había dicho, y de repente supo que él hablaba en serio. Decididamente no podía permitir que absolutamente nadie se enterase de eso, especialmente Ginny, porque conociendo a su pelirroja amiga sabía que iba a explotar de la cólera, incluso aunque ahora saliera con Harry.

-No puedes hacer eso, Malfoy.- exclamó ella con la voz ahogada.- Ginny enfurecerá.

-Entonces será mejor que empieces a aprender- respondió el con una sonrisa triunfal que molestó a Hermione- Porque si no, tu secreto aparecerá en el tablón de anuncios este sábado.

-Pero Malfoy, no hay nada de oclumancia en la biblioteca, y no se quien pueda enseñarme, aparte de ti y el profesor Snape, y estoy segura de que no quieres que lo meta a él en el asunto- se quejó ella. La verdad de las cosas es que ella había buscado en la sección prohibida algún libro que enseñara como usar la oclumancia, pero no encontró ninguno, además de que fue muy complicado lograr que Tonks firmara el permiso. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido muy estúpido asumir el riesgo además de que ni siquiera sabía para que quería Draco que aprendiera artes oscuras.- Y no me has dicho el porqué.

Draco cayó en cuenta de que lo que decía ella era cierto, aunque no tenía por qué saber que cualquier Slytherin le podía enseñar. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado suelto ese cabo, pero ella tenía razón. La única persona que podía enseñarle era él mismo.

-Yo te enseñaré- propuso resignado- Pero debes prometer que vendrás todos los días a la sala de los requerimientos a las once de la noche, y que no le dirás nada de esto a tus amigos.

Hermione sopesó las exigencias del Slytherin y luego asintió. No le hacía gracia es hecho de aprender oclumancia, pero tenía la pequeña y casi insignificante esperanza de que si él veía que era desastrosa en eso la dejaría en paz.

-Muy bien, Granger- la felicitó él- te espero mañana junto al retrato del brujo y los trolls. Y si alguno de estos días no llegas, créeme cuando te digo que pondré personalmente tu secreto en el tablón de anuncios.

Dicho esto, él Slytherin salió del aula dejando atrás a una resignada muchacha.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Hermione despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, que durante todo el día se fue convirtiendo en una migraña terrible. Tan grande era su malestar que decidió ir a la enfermería a media tarde.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey cuando la vio entrar.

- Creo que no señora Pomfrey – contestó ella con claros signos de estar enferma- Me duele la cabeza.

La enfermera no dijo nada, en cambio la invitó a sentarse en una de las camas mientras sacaba su varita de la manga. Rápidamente apuntó a Hermione y recitó un hechizo con una simple floritura. Ella sintió una brisa ligera y cálida que golpeaba su rostro y la invadía por completo, pero tan rápido como llegó esa sensación de calidez, así mismo desapareció.

-No me parece nada grave, simplemente es uno de los primeros síntomas de un resfriado- le explicó.- Le daré una poción que le ayudará con el dolor de cabeza, y otra para ayudarla con el resfriado.

Mientras hablaba, la mujer comenzó a buscar en uno de los estantes que estaban al lado de su escritorio, hasta encontrar dos pomos con poción dentro, el primero era de un color azulino, y el otro con un tono marrón claro que casi llegaba a ser caramelo.

-Beba una cuchara de cada una de estas después de cada comida- le recomendó la señora Pomfrey- Y por favor duerma un poco, creo que eso no la incomodará hoy porque es domingo, así que sería positivo que se vaya directamente a su cama.

La Griffindor asintió y se puso de pie, sabiendo que en realidad podía tomarse el dia entero para descansar, pero que en la noche tendría que ir a encontrarse con Draco en la sala de los requerimientos.

-Gracias, señora Pomfrey, creo que me iré a dormir- dijo la castaña mientras salía de la estancia.

Pensó en irse a la torre de Griffindor, dormir unas horas y luego ir a su encuentro con Malfoy, pero al final se decidió por ir a la biblioteca, pero no a leer ninguno de los pesados volúmenes que solía devorar hora tras hora, sino para buscar algo interesante en ese solitario estante de literatura muggle. Caminó silenciosamente a la biblioteca, que como era de esperarse en un domingo estaba vacía.

Era extraño para ella que el estante de literatura muggle siempre estuviera cubierto de polvo, aunque tenía los libros más conocidos y reconocidos, sin embargo parecía que jamás nadie se acercaba a ese lugar en la biblioteca. Comenzó a pasar los dedos por los lomos de los libros, hasta llegar a uno de tapa dura, roja y exquisitamente familiar para ella.

Romeo y Julieta.

Quizás era algo pasado de moda o demasiado empalagoso, pero amaba ese libro, porque era el primero que había leído, y gracias a ese libro se había enamorado de la lectura. Se encamino hacia "su" mesa, esa que estaba al lado del ventanal y que daba una atmosfera de paz total. Era la más escondida de toda la biblioteca y eso era lo que le encantaba a Hermione, porque ahí casi nunca la fastidiaban. Pero cuando llego, se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien más estaba ocupando el lugar.

Theodore Nott

"_Pero qué demonios hace aquí, y en mi mesa" _se quejó ella en su fuero interno, totalmente incomoda porque él estuviera ocupando su lugar de lectura, y que para colmo de males ni siquiera estuviera leyendo. De hecho no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, apoyado contra el ventanal con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse del lugar, pero la voz del muchacho a sus espaldas la detuvo.

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres

Sorprendida se volteó y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con unos ojos azules hermosos. Ella había visto a muchas personas ojiazules, como Ron o Ginny, incluso uno de sus tíos por parte de su mamá, pero jamás vio ojos como los de Theodore. Estos eran de un azul tan extraño que incluso parecían irreales, era un intermedio entre el azul eléctrico y el azul cobalto, pero lo más extraño de ellos era la locura y vivacidad que transmitían, que hacían que ella sintiera como si el pudiera ver la ropa interior que traía. Hermione se sonrojo al pensar esto.

-No te quiero incomodar, yo simplemente quiero leer en un lugar calmado- le respondió alzando el libro –Buscaré otra mesa en otro lugar.

-No sabía que te gustaban los libros de Shakespeare- comentó esbozando una media sonrisa. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba atónita. ¿Un Slytherin sangre pura que sepa de libros muggles?

-¿Has escuchado de Shakespeare?- le preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-A mi padre no le hace gracia que lea libros de muggles, pero me parecen tan fascinantes- contestó alzándose de hombros.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Hermione se puso a caminar hasta la mesa y se sentó en el banco al lado de Theodore. Él le hizo un espacio de forma cortes.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? Es toda una tragedia –soltó el chico cuando leyó el título del libro –No sabía que los dramas románticos eran lo tuyo, Hermione.

La chica volteo perpleja. Él la había llamado por su nombre. Theodore Nott la había llamado por su nombre. Eso la confundió, porque se había dado cuenta de que últimamente ningún Slytherin se metía con ella, pero que fueran amistosos era ya todo un suceso. Aunque debía admitir que el chico que estaba a su lado no había sido grosero con ella jamás. Siempre lo había visto junto a Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, pero no llamaba la atención nunca. No era grosero como Malfoy solía serlo, ni sarcástico como Zabini, que ya de por si llamaba mucho la atención con la belleza física que ostentaba, ni era como los grandulones que servían de gurda espaldas del rubio.

Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Theodore Nott era un chico atractivo. Sus cabellos negros muy crecidos y su piel blanca inmaculada, rasgos armoniosos, con una nariz recta y labios finos, él no era musculoso como Goyle, ni delgaducho como Harry, de hecho, Hermione estaba segura de que tenía un buen cuerpo debajo de la túnica. Todo eso sumado a sus inquietantes ojos le daba al muchacho un aire de ser alguien peligroso, pero también alguien muy seductor cuando se lo propone.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – esa pregunta sacó a la castaña de su ensimismamiento, que se apresuró en voltear la cara y agacharse un poco para dejar caer su revuelto cabello sobre el hombro y esconder su rostro acalorado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente- Es solo que me sorprende que me llames por mi nombre.

-¿Prefieres que te llame como lo hacen Malfoy y los demás?- sus palabras estaban llenas de ironía.

-No, pero es extraño.

-Tranquila, no te soltaré un insulto de pronto.-le aseguró de manera juguetona-Créeme que no soy como Draco. Eres una mujer y mereces ser respetada.

-Gracias. Eres el primer Slytherin decente que conozco.- cuando termino de decir esas palabras, le entro el temor de ser malinterpretada e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Theodore Nott se puso a reír.

* * *

A las once en punto de la noche, Draco llego al cuadro que estaba al frente de la entrada de la sala de los requerimientos. Pero la castaña no estaba allí.

Miró el caro reloj de pulsera que llevaba y soltó un improperio. No podía creer que ella lo hiciera esperar, aunque solo hubiera pasado medio minuto. Maldijo mentalmente al pensar en cuanto tiempo tendría que esperarla…

"_Le doy cinco minutos para aparecer, sino voy ahora mismo y cumplo mi amenaza…"_

Y esperó. Cinco minutos, diez, quince minutos que luego se convirtieron en veinte. Esperó por casi media hora y luego se fue furioso, pero también muy decidido a vengarse de la muchacha que lo había hecho esperar tanto. Se fue exactamente en el mismo momento en que Hermione giraba el recodo y llegaba al cuadro en el que iban a encontrarse.

* * *

PIEDAAAAAAD! NO MEREZCO VIVIR...YA SE QUE TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD, PERO CREANME QUE ME ESFORZE ESTUDIANDO PARA EL COLE Y QUE TODO ABSORBIÓ MI TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOO.

ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAPI, Y LAS COSA VAN A PONERSE INTERESANTES DE AQUI EN ADELANTEEEE!

LAS QUIERO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.

DEINOO


	7. Una impura entre las serpientes

"_Oh, Morgana, Malfoy va a hacerlo, claro que lo hará, tengo que hablar con él, explicarle por qué llegue tarde"_

Hermione corrió hasta las mazmorras, donde ella sabía que estaba la sala común de Slytherin, con la esperanza de poder hablar con Malfoy y explicarle que la poción que la señora Pomfrey le dio provocaba demasiado sueño.

Se paró frente a la que sabia era la puerta de la casa de las serpientes y esperó hasta que alguien saliera para poderle pedir que llamara al chico, pero ya casi era media noche y era casi imposible que alguien dejara su sala común a esta hora. La castaña maldijo entre dientes, pero no se fue. Después de un rato muy largo, las piernas se le empezaron a cansar y se sentó en el frio piso de piedra, pero el sueño empezó a invadirla y sin pensarlo, comenzó a adormecerse.

* * *

Lo que Draco nunca se imaginó, fue que al llegar a su sala común se encontraría a Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Daphne y Millicent sentados esperándolo. Quiso espiar en sus mentes para saber que tramaban, pero todos estaban usando oclumancia y no pudo conseguir información. Al final se rindió y esperó hasta que alguien hablara, pero nadie dijo nada así que soltó un suspiro de exasperación y preguntó qué estaba pasando.

-Draco, sabemos la misión que el nuestro Señor te ha dado.- soltó Blaise yendo al punto rápidamente.- Y también sabemos que no estas teniendo nada de éxito.

El rubio se quedó de piedra al oír estas palabras pronunciadas por su mejor amigo. Pensó que él era el único que sabía de esa tarea que Lord Voldemord le había encargado, pero al parecer él estaba equivocado.

-¿Cómo se supone que saben eso?- preguntó Draco siseando.

-Él nos dijo todo, lo de la profecía, que Granger es la que va a inclinar la balanza, y todo lo demás – contestó Pansy que estaba sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón que ocupaba Blaise- Draco, no puedes hacerlo tú solo. Déjanos ayudarte.

El aludido enfureció al oír esto, pero después de un par de minutos de un silencio incomodo se calmó y se puso a pensar con la cabeza fría. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito con la Griffindor, de hecho, esta se negaba rotundamente a aprender oclumancia, incluso después de haberla amenazado con contarle un secreto suyo a todo el colegio. Y ese era un paso crucial antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez podía aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos, que al fin y al cabo después de algún tiempo serían sus compañeros mortífagos. Asintió lentamente.

-¿Y qué tienen en mente?- preguntó, aceptando su ayuda.

-Primero queremos saber cuál es tu plan- contestó Daphne Greengrass- Podemos ayudarte de acuerdo a lo que ya hayas conseguido.

-Bien, pues primero necesito que ella aprenda oclumancia, porque Alec…-

-Si, sabemos lo de Carrow- lo cortó Blaise, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Malfoy.

-Necesito que ella confíe en nosotros, y que deje de estar pegada a San Potter y Los Weasley, me refiero a que quiero que se decepcione de ellos.

-No te has puesto a pensar en que ella no confía en nosotros porque la hemos tratado como basura durante todos estos años- le dijo Daphne- Creo que tu estrategia es buena, pero tenemos que acercarnos a ella, Draco.

-Daphne tiene razón, ella es una maldita Griffindor y definitivamente su orgullo no va a permitirle acercarse a nosotros a más de veinte metros.- corroboró Pansy- Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, porque ella no va a confiar en nosotros solo porque sí.

-No- la reacción inmediata de Malfoy dejó a todos sin habla- No vamos a empezar a suplicarle su confianza, ella es una impura y no pienso permitir que nos rebajemos a su nivel.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, sopesando las palabras de Draco y resolviendo que era cierto, que no podían rebajarse al nivel de una sangre sucia. Pero ninguno de ellos se esperó que Goyle hablara con más sapiencia de la que ellos consideraban que poseía.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, porque el Lord quiere a Granger solo para ganarle a Potter, después va a deshacerse de ella, al fin y al cabo es una sangre sucia.

-Exactamente, además de que no creo estar dispuesta a afrontar la ira del Señor Tenebroso si fallamos- indicó Millicent con su voz agudísima, pese a tener un cuerpo tan robusto.

Nadie habló, pero sabían que Millicent y Goyle tenían razón. El lord no iba a conservar a la impura después de usarla, y también sabían que si fallaban, sentirían en carne propia el poder de la varita de Voldemort. Nadie habló hasta que la puerta se abrió y Theodore Nott entró con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa que volvía locas a Pansy y a Daphne. Él se detuvo antes de llegar a la butaca de cuero negro más cercana a la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que Goyle y Milly tienen razón- dejo sorprendiendo a todos por su habilidad con la Legeremancia- y por cierto, Draco, estas teniendo éxito porque allí afuera está Granger, totalmente dormida.

Draco se puso de pie como un resorte y salió a zancadas de su sala común, hasta encontrarse con Hermione dormida en el piso frio de la mazmorra, temblando de frio y ardiendo en fiebre,

"_Estúpida Granger" _pensó él, mientras la sacudía ligeramente intentando despertarla. Ella no se inmutó.

Con una mueca de disgusto, el Slytherin la alzó en vilo y regresó a su sala común. En el camino, Hermione despertó por un momento para decirle a Draco lo que habia venido a decirle.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, no fue mi intenci…- y antes de terminar su frase, volvió a quedarse dormida. Draco sonrió.

Al parecer, Granger sí que estaba interesada en aprender.

* * *

-¿Por qué trajiste a esa impura a nuestra sala común?- susurró Pansy con cierto tono de indignación.

Draco la ignoró por completo mientras buscaba en su libro de pociones la receta del _Enixium Febris, _la poción más simple contra la fiebre, pero él no la elaboró, sino le pasó el libro a Millicent, que tenía fama de ser increíblemente buena en pociones, de hecho aún mejor que él mismo, pese a que la chica intentaba ocultar su habilidad en clases.

Millicent se apresuró a elaborar la poción mientras que Pansy y Daphne discutían con los chicos con respecto a si debían llevar a Hermione a su sala común o si podían dejarla dormir en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Al final, Blaise ofreció su cama para que Hermione pudiera descansar.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos darle la poción y dejarla junto a ese retrato por el que entran a su sala común- Dijo Daphne, que se había enterado de la ubicación de la sala común de Griffindor dos años antes mientras intentaba averiguar de que hablaba Romilda Vane con Lavender Brown mientras señalaban la mesa de Slytherin, y junto a esa conversación estaba la imagen del retrato de la Dama Gorda ligada a la frase "Nos vemos en la sala común"

-No seas estúpida, Daphne- le refutó Blaise- No podemos dejarla tirada en medio de un pasillo, aún menos cuando está enferma. Ya lo dije, que se quede en mi habitación y yo dormiré con Theo.

-Tú eres el estúpido- Chillo indignada la muchacha- Intentamos que Granger confíe en nosotros, cual crees que será su reacción si despierta en tu habitación, Zabini.

Nadie dijo nada, porque era inexorablemente cierto que ella, Hermione Granger, la eterna mojigata, iba a escandalizarse si lo primero que viera al despertar fuera al grupo de Sliyherins que la habian humillado y maltratado desde que ella habia llegado a ese castillo. Se miraron entre todos, preguntándose en silencio que era lo que iban a hacer, pero nadie llegó a decir nada más al respecto porque en ese momento regresó Millicent , con un frasco de humeante líquido plateado en una mano y el libro de pociones avanzadas de Draco en la otra. Le tendió el frasco a Crabbe y este se la dio a Malfoy, mientras Pansy se levantaba del reposabrazos del sofá donde antes acomodaron a la Griffindor.

Theodore Nott apuntó con su varita a Hermione, y sin previo aviso musitó un _Enervate_ acompañado de una simple floritura. Inmediatamente los ojos avellana de la muchacha se abrieron, y miro alrededor suyo, totalmente desconcertada, pero cuando se topó con los ojos grises de Malfoy, se sentó como un resorte e intento ponerse de pie. Todos la miraron con gestos que iban desde compasivos hasta burlones, con excepción de Draco, que tenía una mirada severa.

-No te muevas tan rápido, Granger, vas a marearte y no queremos que vomites en nuestra sala común- le ordenó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella, que lo miró confundida para luego pasear la mirada por toda la oscura y tenebrosa estancia.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Malfoy?- le preguntó hiperventilando, pero el aludido no le contestó, en cambio se sentó en un pequeño espacio del sofá y la miró fijamente, estudiándola. Luego soltó un suspiro de disgusto y le puso en frente el frasco que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Bebete esta pocion, Granger, te quitará la fiebre y el mareo- solo en ese momento, la castaña se dio cuenta de que se sentía fatal. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y tenía un malestar general terrible, sin mencionar que el pecho le dolía y las piernas le temblaban; en ese momento dudó si podría ponerse en pie sin necesitar ayuda de por lo menos dos personas que la sujetaran. Sin embargo no aceptó la poción que su gran enemigo le tendía, en cambio le lanzo una mirada recelosa. Draco, que empezaba a perder la paciencia le siseó con su habitual voz carente de emociones- No tiene veneno, Granger.

Ella tomó el frasco y lo olio con desconfianza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el aroma que emanaba el líquido plateado era menta, se llevó el frasco a los labios y bebió todo el contenido de golpe, sintiéndose mucho mejor al instante. Luego le pasó en recipiente a Draco, que la miraba con los ojos como platos al igual que los demás Slytherin.

-Gracias- murmuró Hermione de mala gana, sintiéndose humillada por tener que agradecer a las personas que la maltrataban durante tanto tiempo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas estaban adormecidas además de frías, y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Blaise y Theo, que la sujetó uno por cada brazo y evitaron que se precipitara al suelo.

-Creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí, Hermione- comentó Theo maliciosamente – A menos que puedas arrastrarte hasta tu sala común, lo cual dudo.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que regresar a mi sala común- respondió Hermione intentando otra vez ponerse de pie, y con resultados similares a los anteriores.

Ella los miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando averiguar si los Slytherin intentaban jugarle una broma pesada o si en realidad querían ayudarla. Sabía que no debería confiar en ninguno de ellos, a excepción tal vez de Theo, que ya se había ganado su confianza, o quizás Malfoy que ya no la trataba como si fuera basura e intentaba ser amable con ella desde hacía casi un mes; pero los demás Slytherin eran harina de otro saco, porque no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Sopesó los pros y los contras de quedarse a dormir esa noche en la sala común de las serpientes, y se dio cuenta de que nada bueno saldría de ello, pero de cualquier forma, era mejor opción que intentar llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda en el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, Draco habló interviniendo por ella.

-Si quiere, puede quedarse.- luego habló dirigiéndose solo a ella- Sino te acompañaré hasta tu retrato.

Hermione asintió y por segunda vez esa noche, murmuró un gracias. Él se acercó a ella, y le ayudó a pararse, lo que después de mucho esfuerzo consiguió. Ella se apoyó contra él, para evitar perder el equilibrio, y así salieron de la estancia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se impacientara por los constantes trompicones que ella daba al caminar, que hacían más lento su trayecto, por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, volvió a alzar en vilo a Hermione, mientras esta protestaba sonoramente antes de que él la mirara con mala cara que no admitía ningún tipo de objeciones. Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hablar, otra voz habló desde otro pasillo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Draco y Hermione reconocieron rápidamente al dueño de la voz, y tuvieron reacciones opuestas; ella palideció hasta que su habitual piel dorada se tornó enfermiza, en cambio él sonrió y vio la oportunidad de dar un paso en su plan. El larguirucho pelirrojo apareció después de doblar uno de los recodos, y para deleite del rubio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro tomó el mismo color de su cabello.

-Hermione, creímos que estabas durmiendo- Ron la miró, estudiándola, y luego miró furioso al chico que la tenía en brazos-¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy?

-No le hice nada, Weasley, me la encontré dormida en el piso de uno de los corredores y estoy llevándola a su sala común. Y de hecho, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada.- el pelirrojo enfureció al oir eso, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Draco, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ella. En cambio se puso a despotricar contra Malfoy.

-Y una mierda, Malfoy. No esperes que crea que tu no le hiciste nada, seguramente que tú la atacaste y …

-El no me hizo nada, Ron, lo que te dijo es verdad- y de repente una idea se pasó por su mente:¿Por qué Harry, Ron o Ginny no la habian buscado? Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y esperaba que por lo menos hubieran notado su ausencia, pero Ron acababa de confirmar que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del hecho de que ella no estaba. Repentinamente se sintió enfadada con sus tres amigos- Pero creo que ya que ni siquiera puedes percibir que no estoy, no veo como pueda interesarte lo que sea que me pudo haber pasado.

Hermione estaba molesta y Ron se mostraba avergonzado, pero Draco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse a carcajadas.

-Draco, bájame por favor, puedo llegar sola a mi sala común- le pidió ella amablemente. Malfoy la bajó con suavidad, pero no dejó de aferrarla por la cintura, más para molestar a Weasley que para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Estarás bien, Hermione?- le susurro él prácticamente al oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro muchacho lo oyera. La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente por la cercanía del chico, pero se recordó a si misma que ya no era una novedad. Se limitó a asentir e hizo el ademán de separarse de él, pero antes de que lo lograra, Draco Malfoy le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla y le acarició la otra, para luego susurrarle- Nos veremos luego, Hermione.

Ella sonrió como una tonta y lo vio desaparecer detrás de una de las columnas de piedra, después se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ignorando olímpicamente a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

-Palabra- pidió medio adormilada la Dama Gorda cuando Hermione la hizo despertar.

-Alas de Murciélago- respondió ella, seguidamente el retrato se apartó para dejarla pasar. Hermione entro sujetándose a las paredes, y se sentó en la butaca más cercana que encontró. Mientras miraba el crepitar del fuego, se puso a pensar en la escena que acababa de suscitarse y su mente totalmente analítica no tardó en hacerse las preguntas más obvias: ¿Por qué Malfoy y los otros Slytherin la ayudaron en lugar de atacarla? ¿Por qué sus amigos no la buscaron y ni siquiera repararon en su ausencia? ¿Por qué Draco ahora era distinto con ella? No tenia respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas y eso la frustraba. Otra vez comenzó a adormecerse, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en la butaca, pero despertó bruscamente cuando Ron entró a la sala común insultando entre dientes.

-No puedo creer que… ese maldito huron… un idiota oxigenado…y ella que lo defiende… seguro le lanzó un imperius… lo llama por su nombre… es una tonta… deja que la bese en mi cara- al oir todo esto, Hermione no pudo evitar defender al rubio.

-Ya cállate, Ronald- le exigió ella, bastante exasperada. Él se sobresaltó al oir la voz de ella a sus espaldas, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes, Herms?- le espetó el pelirrojo- Estoy seguro de que te lanzó un imperius, o por lo menos un confundus, porque tú nunca lo defenderías.

-No me hechizó ni nada parecido, Ronald- Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de las tonterías que su amigo decía, además de que ella, la defensora de lo justo, no consideraba bueno apoyar a Ron cuando la realidad era que Draco no la lastimó en absoluto, de hecho le había dado una poción para la fiebre.- Y si lo defiendo es porque él me prestó su ayuda, cuando mis amigos ni siquiera sabían que yo estaba inconsciente en medio de un pasillo.

-Eso es lo que digo, Herms, seguramente ese rubio oxigenado te atacó y te dejó inconsciente, y luego quiso aparentar que te estaba ayudando- Ron, por su parte, estaba convencido de que su teoría era cierta y quería abrirle los ojos a Hermione a las que él creía que eran las verdaderas intenciones del Slytherin- ¿No te das cuenta de que solo intenta ganarse tu confianza para llegar a Harry?

Hermione sopesó lo que él decía, y decidió que no era cierto, porque en todo el tiempo que habia pasado con el rubio, en clases de pociones y respondiendo sus preguntas, nunca sacaron a colación el tema de Harry o de alguno de sus amigos, de hecho el rubio parecía interesado únicamente en saber de ella. Y Ron jamás lo creería porque para él cualquier chico que se le acercaba incluso para preguntarle la hora solo quería llegar a Harry por medio de ella.

-No digas estupideces, Ron- la voz de la chica había subido unos cuantos decibeles-Draco es mi pareja en pociones, es normal que hayamos empezado a tratarnos civilizadamente.

-¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Draco?- con esa pregunta el autocontrol de Hermione se fue por la borda y el enojo tomo la posta.

-Desde que es la única persona con la que puedo tener una conversación sin tener que explicar lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Créeme, Weasley, estoy lo suficientemente crecida como para saber lo que hago.- Dicho esto, la castaña se dirigió a las escaleras que la conducirían a la puerta de su habitación, la que cerró con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

**Lamento mi retraso, pero aquí está el capítulo 7.**

**Me decepciona mucho el darme cuenta de que no tengo ningun comentario en el capitulo anterior, pero sepan que cualquier opinion es beinvnida.**

**Gracias por leer**

**DeinoO**


	8. Un bosque en el castillo

Una semana pasó después de la discusión de Hermione y Ron, y ellos no se daban tregua. No se dirigían y ya no soportaban estar juntos en la misma habitación. Y esa situación si bien no le gustaba a la castaña, no pensaba hacer nada para arreglarla, porque aunque su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, debía admitir que la forma en la que Ron la había tratado le dolió. Ella se preciaba de ser una persona con inteligencia mayor al promedio, se sabía una muchacha con un talento mágico excepcional, y estaba convencida de que su ayuda era una parte importante del éxito de Harry Potter. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en su aspecto físico, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no era una mujer fea, porque si no tuviera un cierto atractivo, jamás habría podido conquistar, aún sin quererlo, a Viktor Krum. Y de hecho, él no era el único que se había mostrado interesado en entablar una relación con ella. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo no pudiera concebir la idea de que un Slytherin (por muy Draco Malfoy que fuera) intentara ser amable con ella sin tener intenciones ocultas, le molestaba bastante. Hermione no podía poner sus manos al fuego por alguien de la casa de las serpientes, pero ella estaba siendo testigo de un cambio de actitud de la mayoría de ellos. Pansy Parkinson se mostró interesada en alguien que no era ella misma, cuando ayudó a rescatar a Rebecca el día en que habían llegado para el inicio de clase. Cuando habló por horas con Theodore Nott una semana atrás en la biblioteca, entendió que ese taciturno muchacho no era muy distinto a ella, con un amor grande por el conocimiento y por los libros. Draco Malfoy y ella estaban teniendo un acuerdo momentáneo y flexible, según el cual ellos dos dejaban de lado sus diferencias por el bien de sus calificaciones en pociones, y ahora podían decir que estaban llegando a llevarse bien. De algún modo sabía que lo que Ron había dicho a cerca de que él la estaba utilizando para llegar a Harry no era verdad, aunque sospechaba de la actitud de Draco con respecto a la oclumancia.

Había imaginado cientos de situaciones en las que el rubio pudiera pedirle que aprendiera oclumancia, y ninguna terminaba de cuadrarle, sin embargo dos días después del suceso en la sala común de las serpientes, al ver que Draco no había cumplido su amenaza de publicar su secreto, y después de una gran batalla con su consciencia, había decidido darle una oportunidad a Draco y presentarse a las once de la noche al frente de la puerta de la Sala de los Requerimientos.

_Flashback _

_Llegó al retrato de los trolls bailando ballet diez minutos antes de las once de la noche. No sabía si Draco iba a aparecer esa noche o si fue al lugar en vano, pero de todos modos se sentó en el piso de piedra y esperó por un cuarto de hora. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio doblar el recodo y darse cuenta de que él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, al parecer metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione observándolo detenidamente, cambió la postura de su cuerpo y se irguió en toda su altura mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente._

_-Granger, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó sin poder esconder su asombro –Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías._

_-Pero aquí estoy- contestó ella muy decidida. Esa actitud en la castaña dejó estupefacto a Draco. Porque jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que viera a Hermione Granger decidida hacer algo que no estaba de acuerdo a sus convicciones. -Enséñame lo que me tengas que enseñar y terminemos con esto._

_Ella había cavilado toda la noche anterior, y había tomado su decisión porque no aguantaba la curiosidad a cerca de ese tipo de magia que Malfoy se ofrecía a enseñarle. Al final resolvió que no estaba de más tener algún as bajo su manga, especialmente cuando pasaba tanto tiempo al lado del elegido. Por eso se había puesto a hacer sus deberes muy rápido durante toda la tarde y fue al encuentro del Slytherin. Pero se había puesto a sí misma una condición, que antes de meterse de cabeza a ese terreno pantanoso, averiguaría los motivos de Draco._

_-Vaya Granger, me sorprende ese cambio de actitud. –admitió el chico. Ella no le prestó atención y lo observó mientras él pasaba tres veces por el muro en frente suyo y este se convertía en la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres. Él le hizo un gesto invitándola a entrar que ella aceptó inmediatamente._

_Si Hermione no hubiera visto cosas más extrañas en su vida, estaría asombrada por lo que vio cuando pasó por la puerta. El lugar tenía la apariencia exacta de un claro en el bosque, con un cielo iluminado por la luna llena y arboles altos, con sinuosas ramas. _

_-No sabía que se podía transformar en algo como esto –susurro ella completamente sorprendida -¿En qué pensaste?_

_-Un lugar silencioso, calmado y aireado. –Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. –Esperaba algo como un aula vacía con un ventanal, pero esto es mejor._

_-Bien.- susurró Hermione, pensando rápidamente en cómo iba a preguntarle a Draco el porqué de su obsesión con la oclumancia, al final decidió inclinarse por lo mas simple. –Draco, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Sé lo que quieres preguntarme, y no voy a responderte, por lo menos no hasta que sepa que eres una buena oclumantica- le contestó el, sin darle mucha importancia, pero al ver la decepción en la cara de ella supo que esa no era la mejor respuesta que pudo haber dado. –Créeme, Granger, tú lo necesitas más que yo. _

_-Muy bien, voy a aprender oclumancia. –le dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a si misma por lo que acababa de expresar._

_-Pudiste haber tenido esa disposición hace un mes y ya habríamos avanzado mucho –comentó Draco mientras se alejaba un poco de ella._

"_Cállate, idiota, ya es mucho que haya aceptado venir" pensó ella en su fuero interno._

_-Pues que bien que lo hiciste. –Hermione ya no se sorprendía cada vez que Draco le respondía a algo que había formulado en su mente, quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los que aceptó las clases de oclumancia particulares. –Ahora, si no tienes mas comentarios tontos, podemos empezar, Granger._

_Ella solo asintió y esperó a que él le indicara que debía hacer, mientras que él la miraba con detenimiento, intentando averiguar que era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Cuando vio el episodio con Weasley, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y supo que de algún modo, ella estaba allí también para llevarle la contra a la comadreja. _

_-Bien Granger, quiero que cierres los ojos y vacíes totalmente tu mente –la pidió el con un tono autoritario. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero de todos modos intentó hacer lo que él le indicaba. –sin pensamientos, sin emociones, sin recuerdos, sin sentimientos._

_A cada palabra, Draco estaba observando en la mente de ella, y una satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba haciendo lo que él le decía, y que lo estaba consiguiendo mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Poco a poco fue notando como ella calmaba sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, y como simplemente ya no quedaba nada en su mente y esta se tornaba en un vacío absoluto. Draco sabía que no iba a costarle mucho que ella aprendiera a cerrar su mente, porque la disciplina era el factor más importante para dominar la oclumancia y ella era la persona más disciplinada que conocía._

_-Bien hecho Granger, ahora creo que estas lista. – acto seguido sacó su varita y le lanzó un legeremens no verbal. _

_Si meterse en la cabeza de alguien sin usar un hechizo de refuerzo podía pasar desapercibido para el invadido, el uso de este hacía que los recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos más importantes pasaran rápidamente por la mente. Comenzó a observar una serie de imágenes que transcurrían por la mente de la muchacha, mientras ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a poner en blanco su cabeza. Hermione Granger jamás se iba a considerar a si misma una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, ni por sus recuerdos ni por sus sentimientos, y tenía mucha práctica en mantener todas su s emociones y sus recuerdos a raya, siempre tratando de vivir el dia a día, analizando de la manera más fría y lógica cada paso que daba. No le fue difícil hacer cada vez más lento el fogonazo de imágenes, hasta que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y abrió los ojos abruptamente, respirando de manera entrecortada._

_-Vaya, Granger, eres la persona más disciplinada y controlada que he visto en mi vida – Hermione casi sonrió por ese intento de elogio que él le dedicaba –Para ser la primera vez, no lo hiciste nada mal, aunque enterarme lo que hiciste con Weasley…_

_Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas, no se suponía que el viera eso, aunque solo haya sido un beso cuando ambos patrullaban el año pasado, tenía derecho a guardar esa imagen mental para si misma, pero Draco continuó burlándose de ella._

_-No puedo creer que te guste ese idiota, siempre creí que un Ravenclaw sabelotodo sería tu pareja ideal. ¿Qué le viste a esa comadreja? –repentinamente, ella estaba furiosa por las palabras de Draco, y aún más l darse cuenta de que él tenía razón, ni siquiera ella sabía que le había visto a Ron, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a lo que sentía. –Te mereces algo mejor que ese imbécil, Granger._

_-Cállate, Malfoy, tú no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre esto. – le gritó ella liberando la furia contenida dentro suyo, pero Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó. –El, con todos sus defectos y sus errores, es mejor de lo que tú llegaras a ser nunca._

_Al oír esto último, el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mientras ella comenzaba a retroceder visiblemente nerviosa. Ella pudo haber caminado hacia atrás escapando del Slytherin por mucho tiempo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y repentinamente se golpeó la espalda con el tronco de un árbol. Él continuó avanzando, hasta dejar a Hermione atrapada entre el árbol y su pecho. _

_-¿Q... qué haces, Malfoy?- le preguntó ella tartamudeando. Él no le contestó, de hecho solo se acercó un poco más a ella, esperando hasta que ella decidiera levantar la vista, lo que hizo después de unos segundos de estar agachada. _

_Entonces él la besó, tomándole una de las manos y apretándosela contra la madera por encima de la cabeza, y con la otra mano sujetándole suavemente el rostro, para impedir que ella huyera. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no ponía ninguna reticencia para profundizar el beso. Exploraba su boca salvajemente, dejándose llevar por el placer del momento. Ni en sus más locas alucinaciones se vio a si mismo besándola a ella, pese a que a que hace tres años, en el baile de los tres magos, se dio cuenta de que era una muchacha hermosa, pero de una manera distinta a las bellezas que él solía cortejar. Tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les faltó, poniendo entre ellos varios pasos de distancia. Draco no perdió ni un momento para recriminarle a la castaña._

_-Quizás Weasley sea mejor persona que yo, pero ¿Alguna vez te besó como yo lo hice? ¿Alguna vez perdiste el control con un beso suyo? Creo que no, Hermione –la mandíbula de Hermione se abrió mucho cuando lo oyó decir eso. Con Ron nunca se dejó llevar como le había pasado con Draco, y de algún modo le molestaba que él le echara en cara ese hecho. –En todo caso, él es mejor persona, pero yo soy mejor hombre y acabas de comprobarlo._

_-Imbécil. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo con tu maldita boca?- le reprochó Hermione hiperventilando. Dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, que se alzaba en medio del bosque, salió y cerro de un portazo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Pese a que ambos estaban en una palea sobreentendida, ella no dejó de asistir a las lecciones de oclumancia, y él nunca dejó de sorprenderse de verla siempre sentada en el frío piso de piedra, esperándolo. Pero más allá de la Sala de los menesteres, ellos evitaban lo más posible estar juntos, en sus clases de pociones casi no se hablaban y ya ni siquiera intercambiaban un saludo cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Draco se sorprendió cuando la encontró guardando un pesado tomo de algún libro en una carterita que ella siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica del colegio. No le preguntó pero igualmente ella le explicó el motivo, y así tuvieron su primer dialogo con más que monosílabos en varios días.

-Hechizo de expansión indetectable. –le dijo ella levantándose de hombros mientras él le tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a pararse. –Sé que es una tontería, pero tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento voy a tener que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, así que todas mis cosas están en esto.

La mente de Draco trabajaba muy rápido, y se metió a su mente por unos momentos, para enterarse que ella sabía lo de la profecía de Trelawney, y luego salir abruptamente. Estaba complacido por lo que logró en ella en los pocos días que llevaba enseñándole oclumancia, porque ahora ella sin mucho esfuerzo era capaz de estar casi todo el tiempo con una barrera mental levantada, y en los pocos momentos en los que no la encontraba así, era porque ella estaba nerviosa o distraída, lo que no sucedía a menudo.

* * *

Después de una semana, Hermione ya era capaz de pasar mucho tiempo cuidando inconscientemente sus pensamientos, en todo momento y en toda situación, y especialmente cuando Malfoy pasaba a buscarla en algunas clases a las que ella iba sola, como Runas Mágicas o Aritmancia. Le había preguntado a Malfoy porque la buscaba, y él simplemente le decía que debía comprobar que ella estuviera todo el tiempo usando la oclumancia. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, era que Harry y Ginny los vieran juntos en uno de los pasillos, y que esa noche la abordaran unto a Ron para reclamarle.

-Hola chicos – saludó la castaña cuando entraba por el retrato a su sala común. Se había pasado todo el día probando su nueva habilidad junto a Draco, y ambos resolvieron que ya dominaba la oclumancia bastante bien, por lo que decidieron no volverse a encontrar en la Sala de los Menesteres. – ¿Que tal vuestros días?

-Al parecer mejor que el tuyo, Herms. – le dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Me parece que el hurón Malfoy te ha estado molestando todo el día.

-No, en realidad estaba ayudándome con algo. –contestó ella preguntándose qué se traían sus amigos entre manos, no tardó en averiguarlo.

-Herms, has estado desapareciendo mucho, y siempre apareces en el mapa al lado de Malfoy. –Le Reprochó Harry, y ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando oyó las palabras mapa del merodeador. –Dinos qué esta pasando.

-¿El mapa? Ustedes me estaban siguiendo. –la voz de la castaña estaba un poco más alta de lo usual, claramente enfurecida.

-Lo sentimos Hermy, pero estábamos preocupados –contestó Ginny, sin el menor dejo de culpabilidad. –No queremos que ese tipo te haga algo.

-Draco me está ayudando con pociones. – dijo ella intentando calmarse.

-¿Pociones? –Habló Ron desde una de las butacas –Te atacó el otro día y tú sigues pensando que te ayudó, Herms.

-¿Te atacó? Hermy, tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ese idiota, él es un mortífago, seguramente solo te está utilizando para llegar a mí, además no me extrañaría que sepa usar legeremancia para averiguar cosas sobre mí y luego ir con su querido Voldemort –Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Hermione, y comenzó a gritar sin reparar en lo que decía, simplemente dejando fluir todo lo que le molestaba.

-¿En serio? Según ustedes no puedo hablar con nadie porque solo quiere llegar a Harry, fue igual con Vicktor Krum, y después de todo ahora me doy cuenta que para ustedes no soy más que la chica inteligente que solo puede estar con ustedes porque no es lo suficientemente buena, o divertida o por ultimo bonita como para tener más amistades. Para ustedes yo no valgo como una chica, solamente me necesitan porque sé cosas, pero ahora entérense que no necesito que ustedes me tengan que cuidar o ayudar en nada. Creo que para ustedes no ha cambiado mucho la imagen de la niña sensible que lloraba en los baños en primer año. Pero yo ya no soy esa misma, ni ahora ni nunca más. Y él no me atacó, el domingo estaba con gripe, la enfermera me dio una poción del sueño y me desmayé en uno de los pasillos, y estoy segura que de no haber sido por él, ustedes ni siquiera se habrían enterado de que yo no estaba inconsciente en un pasillo. –una lágrima rebelde cayó por la mejilla de Hermione y ella se la limpió con la manga de su túnica.

-Herms, nosotros…-empezó Harry, pero la castaña lo cortó

-Odio que me llamen Herms, pero si realmente yo importara en algo para ustedes, se habrían dado cuenta de eso.

-Hermione, no pagues con nosotros las ideas estúpidas que Malfoy ha estado metiendo en tu cabeza. –le dijo Ginny con frialdad. –No nos grites a nosotros por las cosas que él te dice.

-Tienes razón, Ginevra, no voy a gritar más, y de hecho ya no voy a decir más nada. – Hermione se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio, pero luego de pensarlo un momento más, regresó sobre sus pasos y miró otra vez a sus tres compañeros. –Esto se termina ahora.

Dicho esto, salió de la torre sin poder contener sus lágrimas, sin un rumbo fijo, pero ya que no pensaba regresar jamás a su sala común, entonces se fue al sétimo piso, a la sala de los menesteres. Se sorprendió cuando vio la puerta materializada, lo que probablemente quería decir que había alguien adentro. Sin embargo no le importó y se metió a la estancia.

La forma que había tomado el lugar era curiosa, de hecho era una habitación circular no muy grande, alfombrada y bastante iluminada. Había una chimenea en un lado y una serie de sillones en la otra. Perecía más bien una sala de estar. Y no había nadie.

Ella entró sin preocuparse mucho, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y se puso a llorar sin reparar que un grupo de jóvenes entraban a la estancia.

* * *

**Muajajaaj! quienes seran esos chicos?**

**voy a actualizar cada viernes y aquí les dejo el capítulo 8888!**

**espero sus reviews que son los que me animan a continuar y para las que no lo saben, tengo otro fic llamado LA LLAVE DEL ALMA me haría muye feliz que se pasaran por ahí y me dejen un review! **

**gracias por sus coments y un beso gigante a cada una de ustedes**

**DeinoO**


	9. Una repentina amistad

-Crucio –gritó la fría voz de Lord Voldemort apuntando su varita a Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer estaba de rodillas en el piso, no gritaba, no se movía, simplemente no quería mostrar debilidad, al fin y al cabo ella era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy no sentían dolor alguno. Sus cabellos lucían desordenados, su rostro estaba desfigurado, en una mueca de profundo dolor. Él no la torturaba por un error propio, lo hacía porque su hijo no podía ganar la confianza de una impura. Ella no quería que su hijo sufriera las consecuencias si fallaba, pero tampoco deseaba tener que pagar con su propio dolor. Esta no era la primera vez que él la torturaba, y por cada semana que su hijo demoraba los castigos se hacían peores. En un momento determinado, Lord Voldemort dejó de atacarla, y se dedicó a pasearse a su alrededor lanzando algunos comentarios fríos en contra de su hijo y su esposo, comentarios que Narcissa ignoraba por completo, porque estaba metida en diferentes cavilaciones para mantener a salvo a su hijo único y evitarle los castigos que ella sufría.

-Narcissa, te aconsejo que le digas a tu hijo que su señor está perdiendo la paciencia. –le advirtió el mago tenebroso en un siseo que habría espantado hasta al más valiente. –Porque no creo que quiera tener que preparar tu lugar en el mausoleo de los Malfoy.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer cuando entendió las palabras de su señor. Él la estaba amenazando de muerte, y quería que Draco supiera que ella se encontraba en esa condición. Asintió una sola vez y se retiró de la habitación, conteniendo un sollozo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, rápidamente se acercó al escritorio para tomar un pergamino y una pluma. Escribió por algunos minutos la carta que sería enviada a su hijo, y volvió a salir de su habitación con rumbo a la lechucería.

No esperó encontrarse con su hermana Bellatrix apoyada en una de las paredes, al lado de la puerta del salón de pintura.

-Hola Cissy. –saludó la pelinegra con una voz estridente y aniñada que produce pavor. –He sabido que el señor tenebroso no te ha estado tratando muy bien.

-Buenas noches, Bella. –respondió la Malfoy mostrando su ya entrenado estoicismo. No iba a decir nada más, no iba a caer en el retorcido juego de su hermana, no le permitiría burlarse.

-Es una pena que tú pagues por tu marido incompetente y tu hijo inútil, si yo fuera tú… -la bofetada que impactó en su rostro la hizo callar, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a su hermana mayor. No esperaba que Narcissa respondiera a una ofensa de esa manera, pero de cierto modo la desquiciada mujer se sentía orgullosa de que por fin su hermana demostrara el _a mi nadie me toca los cojones _que tanto caracterizaba a los Black. Después de fulminarla con la mirada, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, y una carcajada aterradoramente infantil salió de lo más hondo de su ser.

-No hables de mi familia, Bella, que por ellos soy capaz de hacer cosas que nunca pasarían por tu retorcida mente. –la amenazó Narcissa, y regresó caminando hasta su habitación, la que cerró con un portazo, dejando atrás a una sorprendida y porque no ligeramente asustada Bellatrix. Sería mejor enviarle la carta mañana.

* * *

Cada una de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas le eran extremadamente amargas. No quería llorar por haber discutido con ellos, a los que consideraba sus hermanos, su familia. La lastimaba el hecho de que la juzgaran, no soportaba que la dejaran de lado, pero tampoco quería regresar a su sala común. Conocía a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny, y sabía que eran suficientemente testarudos como para considerar que lo que había sucedido era culpa de Hermione. Pero ella era orgullosa, se sabía inocente y no iba a disculparse por algo que no había cometido. Sin embargo la impotencia de no poder hacer entender a sus amigos la repentina tregua que tenía con los Slytherin que ni siquiera ella comprendía, era la que provocaba su llanto.

Así, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la encontraron cinco muchachos de la casa de las serpientes. Ella no se percató de la presencia de ellos hasta que la mano de uno de ellos se posó en su hombro. Levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, que la miraban con algo que aparentaba ser verdadera preocupación pero Hermione prefería pensar que él estaba fingiendo. Detrás de él estaban Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengras. Todos la observaban entre interesados y curiosos, pero nadie la miraba con repulsión como solían hacerlo antes.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Draco en un susurro. Ella escuchó preocupación en sus palabras y eso la dejó descolocada, porque le parecía increíble que una persona que la había humillado durante tanto tiempo pese a que últimamente se comportara de manera civilizada, mostrara interés por lo que le pasaba. Él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro.

-Discutiste con Potter y los Weasley, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Theo. Ella clavó la mirada en él, se encontraba parado con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola con detenimiento. Ella solo asintió y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, tratando de normalizar su voz, que estaba segura que sonaría incomprensible por los sollozos y gimoteos.

-Están molestos porque… -estaba a punto de decir "por mi amistad con ustedes" pero definitivamente no podía llamar su tregua, amistad.

-Por nosotros. –dijo Pansy mostrándose indolente. Hermione volvió a asentir, sorprendida por la habilidad deductiva de los Slytherin.

-Piensan que no debería confiar en ti, Draco. –murmuró ella. Él le dedicó una mirada apreciativa, reprimiendo una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella estaba con la barrera de su mente abajo, por lo que podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la castaña, y sabía que ella estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con sus amigos.

-¿Y confías en mí, Hermione? –le preguntó él, clavando su mirada gris acero en la de ella.

-Sí. –respondió ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la decisión con la que había hablado, pero no se arrepintió cuando añadió a su respuesta. –En todos ustedes.

La castaña bajó la mirada un momento, y no pudo ver la mirada cómplice que los cinco chicos intercambiaban. Habían tenido éxito, el trio dorado se había roto, la leona había sido sacada de la manada. Y las serpientes estaban ahí para cobijarla y darle comprensión. O eso querían que ella pensara.

-No entiendo cómo es que esos tres que se llaman tus amigos te hayan podido decir todo eso. –susurró Draco, pero todos pudieron oírlo. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero cayó en cuenta rápidamente. Legeremencia.

-No es tan complicado. –dijo la voz aguda pero seria de Daphne Greengras. Todos la miraron con curiosidad, e instantáneamente ella rodó los ojos y se puso a explicar su hipótesis. –Potter cree que lo está traicionando y Weasley está celoso. Además de que los dos se ponen en plan de hermanos protectores porque temen que Granger deje de servirles de cerebro.

Nadie dijo nada, pero no se esperaron que Hermione riera de buena gana ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Quizás tengas razón. – le dijo después de un momento. –Pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no pienso regresar a mi sala común, y tampoco voy a volver a hablar con ellos hasta que se disculpen.

-Creo que no hablarles es aniñado –comentó Blaise en tono de burla, pero eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. –sin embargo se merecen tu indiferencia, al fin y al cabo, no es un crimen ser la amiga de un Slytherin.

Amiga. La palabra hizo que una corriente de emoción corriera por la columna de Hermione, aunque no sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era alegría o incredulidad, pero de cualquier modo sonrió.

-Puedes dormir en nuestra sala común. –sugirió Pansy, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que Hermione estaba aovillada y poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de comprensión, sin embargo las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros la hicieron callarse.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. –respondió Hermione.

-Entonces puedes quedarte aquí. –dijo Theo alzando los hombros. Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por no haber pensado eso antes, y asintió nuevamente.

-Tienes razón, Theo, lo mejor será que me quede aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro decía, y salieron de la estancia sin decir nada. A nadie se le escapó el detalle de que Malfoy venía rodeando por la cintura a la castaña, pero la soltó luego para que pudiera invocar la sala a su disposición. Ella pasó tres veces por la pared en frente del cuadro de Barnabas el chiflado, y luego abrió la puerta. La sala había tomado la forma de una diminuta habitación, muy parecida a las que ocupaban los alumnos del colegio, con una ventana que mostraba un cielo nocturno, una cama de doseles en color escarlata y un edredón muy curioso, de color rojo furioso con flores lilas, y dos mullidas almohadas blancas. Había otra puerta que era la del baño, y una mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Esta vez solo ella entró en la sala, y los demás se quedaron en la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó Draco sonando amable.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –respondió ella mirándole a los ojos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía bien cuando él intentaba protegerla, se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada. Daphne y Pansy intercambiaban miradas curiosas, mientras Theo reía por lo bajo y Blaise hacía rodar los ojos con molestia. En realidad ella si necesitaba algo, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar para decirle todo lo que había sucedido y cuan lastimada se sentía, sin embargo Ginny era a quien habitualmente recurría en momentos como esos, y justamente era ella con quien no podía y no quería hablar. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero la desechó al instante al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de esta.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no se adelantan? –Pidió Pansy lanzándoles una mirada significativa a sus amigos. Ellos le entendieron rápidamente y se fueron, dejando a la pelinegra muchacha parada en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres ahora convertida en la habitación de Hermione. -¿Necesitas hablar?

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –le preguntó Hermione sintiéndose sorprendida. Con Draco ya nada la sorprendía, pero los demás Slytherin eran toda una caja de sorpresas para ella. Vio como Pansy se alzaba de hombros y entraba al dormitorio.

-Es algo normal, todas las mujeres necesitamos desahogarnos cuando algo así pasa. –la castaña la miró detenidamente, preguntándose si esa era la verdadera Pansy Parkinson que se escondía detrás de una chica superficial y ciertamente fácil. Había visto preocupación en ella el primer día, cuando ayudaron a la niña del tren, y habían intercambiado un par de frases después, pero nunca se imaginó que sería precisamente ella con quien hablaría después de haber discutido con sus amigos. La pelinegra bufó impaciente y le dedicó una mirada cargada de entendimiento. –Habla, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Y lo hizo, por casi una hora, Hermione soltó toda la mierda que tenía dentro y le contó lo que pasó, lloró nuevamente y siguió llorando, hasta que se sintió mucho mejor, mientras que la otra chica se mostraba comprensiva, le daba frases de aliento y le pasaba un pañuelo.

-Cálmate, ya lo dijo Daphne, Potter tiene miedo y Weasley está celoso. –le dijo Pansy pasándole otro pañuelo de papel.

-Ron no podría estar celoso, no le importo lo suficiente como para que lo esté. –se quejó la castaña sonándose la nariz, mientras que Pansy ponía cara de asco.

-¿Está ciega? Le gustas a ese idiota. –le dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos y murmurando un "Por Merlín"

-Sí, por eso intercambia saliva con Lav Lav en mis narices. ¡Por Morgana! Te aseguro que ni siquiera sabe que soy una chica. – soltó Hermione, medio divertida y medio dolida.

Pansy sopesó las palabras de su "amiga" por unos minutos antes de que una idea cruzara por su mente. Quizás era superficial y tonta, pero esa era su manera de sentirse segura, de saber que nadie podía meterse con ella, y comportándose como una fácil sentía que tenía la voz de mando sobre sus relaciones y demás. Sus padres podían controlar su vida cuando ella estaba en la mansión de los Parkinson, pero dentro de Hogwarts no podían ordenarle como debía vestirse, como debía hablar o por ultimo con quien debía follar. Era su manera de sentir confianza en sí misma, y en ese momento sabía que un poco de autoconfianza no le vendría mal a la Gryffindor.

-Creo que podríamos convertirte en una chica. –sugirió Pansy lanzándole una mirada apreciativa a la castaña que estaba sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Pansy debía admitir que la muchacha que tenía en frente tenía potencial. Era bonita, y podía adivinarse una figura bastante marcada por debajo del uniforme dos tallas más grandes de lo normal. Su cabello era un caos total, pero creía que con un poco de poción alisadora podía lograr algo decente con este, con un uniforme más pequeño y unos cuantos artificios por aquí y por allá podía convertirla en alguien distinto. Aunque dudaba seriamente de que ella le permitiera hacer todo lo que tenía en mente.

-Te escucho. –dijo la castaña para asombro de la otra chica, que sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie.

-Pues podríamos mejorar tu aspecto.

En ese momento muy pocas cosas le importaban a Hermione, y su aspecto era uno de ellos, por lo que accedió a lo que Pansy le proponía y se dejó hacer. Nunca supo cómo fue que la pelinegra hizo aparecer tantas cosas distintas en tan poco tiempo, pero no prestó mucha atención mientras que la otra chica le ponía poción alisadora en el pelo, dejaba actuar y ponía otra vez, tampoco cuando le enseño a rizarse las pestañas con una cucharilla de té, y mucho menos cuando le tendió un frasco y le indicó que se colocara el contenido en el rostro. Recordaba que algo así había pasado cuando fue al baile en cuarto curso, pero desde ese momento no había vuelto a colocarse ninguna poción de belleza ni nada parecido, por lo que su aspecto seguía siendo tan caótico como siempre.

-Por favor, no acortes demasiado mi falda. –aun sentía remordimientos por llevar la falda en la rodilla, por lo que llevarla un poco más alta no era algo que estaba en sus planes, pero tuvo que resignarse cuando la otra chica le lanzó un "inflamarum" al ruedo de su falda y vio con horror como esta se consumía varios centímetros antes de que Pansy extinguiera el fuego mágico y le lanzara una mirada maliciosa. De algún modo reparó el ruedo, hasta dejarle una falda negra que probablemente le quedaría a medio muslo o más arriba. Felizmente no uso fuego con sus blusas y sus suéteres, pero los acortó lo suficiente.

Cuando Pansy la obligó a vestirse de nuevo para observar su trabajo final, no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo que antes había sido una pared, pero que ella había transfigurado.

Su cabello estaba domado, y caía en suaves ondas por su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos castaños podían apreciarse mejor, gracias a sus rizadas pestañas. El uniforme la hacía irreconocible, con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y un suéter más entallado, que permitía apreciar su esbelta figura. La túnica negra estaba como siempre, pero en conjunto al nuevo uniforme le daba a Hermione una apariencia muchísimo más femenina.

-Gracias, Pansy, jamás pensé que lograrías algo así. –susurró la castaña mostrando su agradecimiento. La otra chica murmuró algo incompresible y con un movimiento de varita desapareció todas las cosas que había utilizado. Luego lanzó un bostezo.

-Es tarde, debo irme. – murmuró la pelinegra con la voz cansada. –Me alegra que haya funcionado, y deja de preocuparte por los idiotas, no lo valen.

-Yo también necesito descansar. – contestó Hermione consultando a su reloj y dándose cuenta de que era casi medianoche. –Buenas Noches, Pansy.

-Te veo mañana, Hermione.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin, cuatro muchachos esperaban que Pansy apareciera, mientras hablaban de cosas insustanciales. Un momento después entró la delgadísima chica, pestañeando de cansancio.

-¿Qué sucedió, Pans? –Preguntó Theo.

-Ya lo verán mañana. –respondió la chica tomando asiento al lado de Daphne.

-Granger ya confía en nosotros, así que ya estamos cerca de terminar con esto. Odio tener que fingir que esa impura me agrada. –comentó Blaise y todo mundo asintió en señal de acuerdo. Pero no era verdad. Y todos lo sabían. Una parte de sus pétreos corazones se habían conmovido cuando la encontraron tan vulnerable, y ahora en vez de sentir repulsión por ella, sentían lástima, por cuál sería su futuro luego de que Lord Voldemort la usara. De cierto modo se sentían identificados con ella, porque casi estaban en la misma situación, caminando a ciegas, sin saber lo que vendría para ellos luego de que el mago tenebroso se hiciera con el control del mundo mágico, con la única diferencia de que la Gryffindor podía estar tranquila al ser ignorante de su situación en esa guerra.

-Ya lo creo, Blaise. –murmuró Daphne.

-Ahora que ella cayó en la trampa, no podemos permitir que regrese con los pobretones y con Potter. –dijo Draco en tono serio. –Tenemos que evitar que vuelvan a ser amigos.

-¿Qué propones, Draco?

-Tenemos que tenerla cerca, para que no se le acerquen sus amiguitos. –indicó el chico y Theo soltó una carcajada, mirando significativamente a Draco, pero sin decir palabra.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –acotó Pansy.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos con el Señor Tenebroso? –preguntó Daphne, y nadie supo cómo responder. Era cierto, debían pensar en una manera de llevarla al lado de Lord Voldemort y pronto.

* * *

El día siguiente era viernes, y faltaba exactamente una semana para Halloween. Hermione despertó más tarde que de costumbre, se levantó apresurada y comenzó a alistarse lo más rápido posible. Hizo lo que Pansy le había indicado para mantener dominado su cabello y se rizó las pestañas. El uniforme, su perfume y estaba lista. Pensó en las expresiones que sus amigos tendrían al verla tan distinta de la noche a la mañana, pero no se quedó dándole muchas vueltas, tomó su bolso de cuentas que a la vez le servía de maletín, lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos y salió inmediatamente de la sala de los menesteres.

A un lado de la pintura del mago y los trolls estaba parado Draco Malfoy, que la miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la mandíbula colgándole. Nunca esperó usar la palabra atractiva en Hermione Granger, pero ese momento demostraba que nunca debía decir nunca. Ella tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, que dejaba algunos mechones caer graciosamente por su rostro. El uniforme la hacía lucir sensual, pero no le quitaba ese aire de señorita estudiosa. La cereza del pastel eran los ojos, que lo miraban con una expresión divertida. Ahora podía apreciar mejor los ojos castaños de la chica, y debía admitir que le parecían hermosos.

-Buenos días, Draco. –le saludó ella, sonriendo.

-Hola, Granger. –contestó él lo más quedamente posible. No quería demostrar el impacto que la nueva apariencia de su ex enemiga le había causado, pero estaba seguro que ella ya lo había notado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó ella mientras se encaminaban al gran comedor. Como toda respuesta el alzó los hombros.

Caminaron sin decir nada hasta las puertas dobles del comedor, y antes de entrar él se volteó cuando la notó dubitativa. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo cómico de la situación, pero prefirió no decir nada. En cambio le acomodó uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja y disfrutó verla ruborizándose. En un momento ella clavó su mirada en la de él, y simplemente se conectaron de un modo que ellos mismos no podían entender. Ciertamente ya no se sentían repelidos el uno del otro, pero no estaban seguros del sentimiento que había remplazado a la repulsión.

-Deberíamos entrar –murmuró él, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la idea de volverla a besar que había pasado en su cabeza como un fogonazo. La castaña solo asintió, y entraron juntos a la gran estancia. Las quijadas de todos se descolgaron cuando vieron a Hermione, y especialmente las de Harry, Ron y Ginny eran un poema. Se separaron y fueron cada uno a su mesa. Ella se sentó entre Neville y Parvati Patil. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada de frutillas y se puso a hablar con Neville del último trabajo de Herbología. Todo el comedor, incluidos profesores le lanzaban miradas desde curiosas hasta envenenadas, a las que ella no prestó atención. Perdió detalle de lo que sucedía en el lugar y se dejó llevar por la conversación llena de tecnicismos e hipótesis científicas que compartía con Neville.

Cuando casi hubo terminado de desayunar, se permitió mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin, pero no encontró a Draco entre ellos. Paseó la mirada por todo el gran comedor y no divisó al rubio por ningún lugar. Quiso llevarse a la boca el ultimo pedazo de tostada, pero una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó y la tostada cayó al piso.

-Tenemos pociones, Hermione, apresúrate. –Draco Malfoy estaba inclinado detrás suyo, hablándole prácticamente al oído. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la aludida, pero no lo demostró, se puso de pie y salió del lugar al lado de Malfoy, preguntándose el porqué de lo que él acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, si hubiera visto la mirada burlona que Draco le dedicaba a Harry, Ron y Ginny, se habría dado cuenta de que él lo hacía a propósito, con la única intención de molestar a los dos pelirrojos y al niño que vivió.

* * *

**Ñaca ñaca.**

**Draco se siente** **atraido por la castaña comelibros.**

**se que es un poco ridiculo lo del cambio de imagen, pero definitivamente es necesario para el futuro del fic.**

**Lamento haber demorado taaaanto en actualizar. sucede que ya tenía listo el capitulo, pero no me gustaba, así que decidi cambiarlo y esto fue lo que salió.**

**Agradezco a todo aquel que me lee. me da fuerzas para continuar.**

**Dejenme un REVIEW para decirme que les parece al fic hasta el mometo, cualquier comentrio es bienvenido.**

**Nos leemos a la proxima**

**DeinoO**


	10. Amortentia y ojos en blanco

**Bueno pues señores y señoras, hoy me levante jodidamente complaciente, así que el dia de today voy a subir un capitulo con una parte que deseaba una de las lectoras. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

-Draco, tenemos un cuarto de hora hasta que la clase inicie, no entiendo porque tanto apuro –se quejó ella mientras caminaba a zancadas al lado del príncipe de Slytherin.

-No lo creo, Granger, la señorita perfecta se olvidó que hoy teníamos que entregar un pergamino de la Poción Matalobos – le respondió mirándola con burla. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a dimensiones imposibles para un humano y habló con la voz estrangulada.

-¡No puede ser! –su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse –Nunca he olvidado un trabajo, y ahora que debería estar presentando las mejores tareas, olvido una…

Una carcajada sonora salió de la garganta de Draco, que la miraba divertido.

-Es broma, Granger –no se esperó la reacción de la castaña, que lo golpeó con todas sus escasas fuerzas en el hombro, a lo que él ni siquiera presto atención. –Tuviste que haber visto tu cara.

-No fue divertido Malfoy –sin embargo, ella también rio junto al rubio. No habia nadie cuando llegaron al salón de pociones, y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, esperando hasta que los demás comenzaran a llegar y el profesor hiciera su ingreso precedido por su voluminosa barriga.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una lechuza blanca muy parecida a Hedwig entrara al salón, con una nota amarrada en su pata. El ave se posó en el pupitre que ellos compartían y centró la mirada en los ojos grises de Draco, que intentaba quitarle el pergamino. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, la lechuza alzó vuelo y salió por donde había venido.

-Es de mi madre –susurró él, tan bajo que Hermione dudó que fuera real. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio pararse y salir del salón sin dar explicación alguna. Él caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su sala común, y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Desde que estaba en tercer año no recibía correspondencia de sus padres, a excepción del año pasado, pero no esperaba que fuera precisamente su madre quien enviara una carta, que para colmo de males estaba sellada con el escudo de la familia. Eso nunca auguraba algo bueno. Leyó en silencio la misiva, y cuando hubo terminado, se dejó caer en su cama, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida.

No, él no quería que su madre pagara los platos rotos, pero eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando. En la carta, su madre le contaba la situación en Malfoy Manor, las torturas y los gritos a medianoche, y le pedía que se apurase con esa misión que El señor Tenebroso le había encomendado. Y Draco se sentía impotente, porque no tenía nada totalmente trazado, él le había dado un plazo para cambiar la lealtad de Hermione Granger, y a mas tardar tenía hasta las vacaciones de navidad para que ella fuera marcada, pero ahora ya no se sentía seguro si quería que ella fuera un mortífago, porque él sabía lo que eso significaba, no en vano había visto a su padre y a su madre portar la marca tenebrosa.

Todo un lio se estaba armando en la cabeza de Draco, por un lado tenia la seguridad de su madre, evitar que fuera dañada, y por otro lado estaba ella, su peor enemiga, a la que ahora veía como una persona cercana, e incluso agradable. No iba a negar que le encantaba molestar a sus amigos, Potter y Weasley a su costa, pero definitivamente ya no sentía esas ansias asesinas cuando estaba a menos de cinco metros de ella, de hecho empezaba a apreciar su compañía, porque ella no lo podía juzgar por la reverenda mierda que era su vida. En ese escaso mes que la trataba, se había quedado atrapado por la compleja personalidad de la castaña.

Por un lado era la muchacha responsable, modelo a seguir, prefecta y premio anual, y por otro lado estaba ella siguiendo a Potter y poniendo en riesgo su pellejo, más allá estaba ella otra vez, esta vez con una fuerza anómala para una niña rompiéndole la nariz en tercer año, y luego esta ella por cuarta pero no ultima vez, cambiándose de estilo y dejando boquiabierto a más de uno, y para finalizar la lista interminable, estaba ella del brazo de Vicktor Krum, apareciendo en sus sueños y pesadillas como la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su escasa existencia… la odiaba, sin duda alguna, pero también la admiraba, admiraba su temple para alzar la barbilla y hacer caso omiso a las burlas y humillaciones por su estatus de sangre, admiraba su coraje para meterse en las más descabelladas situaciones y sacar a sus dos amigos idiotas de todos los problemas en los que la metían, admiraba el orgullo que ella demostraba al mandar a todos al averno cuando la llamaban sangre sucia, admiraba su laboriosidad, su afán por aprender, admiraba muchas cosas de ella. De algún modo sentía una especie de posesividad sobre ella, después de ese beso del que no hablaron y que hacían como si nunca hubiese sucedido, detestaba a sus amigos por tratarla como la mera escoria sin darse cuenta, y lo peor de todo es que sentía en el alma cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba, porque se sabía el responsable. No podía evitar ponerla en evidencia frente a sus amigos, como no pudo evitar besarla en la mejilla frente a Weasley, o como no pudo detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de idiota enamorado de Longbottom cuando ella entró esta mañana, simplemente era él haciendo lo que sus impulsos le mandaban, y para su propio asombro no se arrepentía de ello. Su plan de alejarla de sus amigos estaba funcionando, pero sentía que ya no lo hacía por su misión, sino que lo hacía porque la quería ver lejos de Potter, y muy especialmente, a más de un kilómetro de distancia de Weasley.

Miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera, y se paró rápidamente, la clase de pociones había iniciado hace más de media hora, y él, metido en sus cavilaciones ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por lo que salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la carrera al aula de pociones, donde todo el mundo trabajaba en una muestra de amortentia concentrada. Entró sin importarle lo que pudiera decirle el profesor, que brillaba por su ausencia, o las miradas envenenadas de los Gryffindor, y se dirigió a su lugar al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó ella con una verdadera preocupación en la voz, y esa era otra cosa que admiraba en ella, que era capaz de olvidar los insultos, era capaz de dar segundas oportunidades.

-Debía responder a la carta de mi madre –contestó el, a sabiendas de que lo que menos se había pasado por su cabeza era responderle a Narcissa Malfoy.

-Oh, bien, le dije a Slughorn que te había llegado una carta de suma urgencia y que no tardarías en llegar. –explicó ella volviendo al trabajo de revolver el contenido translúcido de su caldero. Draco se sorprendió al ver que ella conseguía sola, lo que los demás no lograban en parejas, y la calificó de autosuficiente y muy capaz, y era otro punto para admirar en ella, que sin darse cuenta iba enumerando en su subconsciente. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta. –Ya casi he terminado, pero podrías lanzar el hechizo que indica el libro, allí dice que no puedo dejar de revolver y no puedo hacerlo bien con la mano izquierda, y tampoco puedo usar la varita porque soy diestra.

-Bien. –leyó el simple conjuro con el que finalizaban la cocción de la poción y lo recitó en voz baja, apuntando al caldero con su varita. Inmediatamente del caldero comenzaron a salir vapores tornasolados y supieron que estaba terminada la poción. En ese momento, Slughorn entró a la clase, y se puso a observar los calderos de todos, lanzando algunos comentarios amistosos y otros no tanto de vez en cuando, pero cuando llegó al pupitre de Draco y Hermione, ahogó una exclamación y los felicitó sonoramente, para luego inhalar los vapores y sonreír complacido

-Es perfecta –exclamó sonriendo, mientras palmeaba a Hermione en el hombro y Draco le dedicaba una mirada recelosa. –Hidromiel, Piña y Hogar, es el aroma que siempre ha dado esta opción para mí, y ustedes han hecho una muestra excelente. Veinte puntos para amb…

-Disculpe, Profesor, pero fue Hermione quien hizo la poción, yo solo le ayudé con el Hechizo final –explicó Draco, dejando a la aludida con la mandíbula colgando y a los demás alumnos de la clase con expresiones atónitas y furibundas. –Ella se merece los puntos extra.

-Eso lo sé muy bien señor Malfoy, pero usted también intervino y fue participe, por lo que ambas casas ganan veinte puntos.- declaró Slughorn dando por terminado el asunto. –La clase ha terminado, pueden tomar una muestra del caldero de la señorita Granger y retirarse.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en maletines, bolsillos y mochilas, pero fue Hermione quien no se movió de su lugar, momentáneamente centrada en sus pensamientos. Draco Malfoy se había dignado en hacerle justicia y declarar que ella había preparado sin ayuda la poción, eso era algo que era digno de marcarse en el calendario como suceso celebre. Rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento y se inclinó hacia adelante para recoger sus ampollas de cristal y la muestra de su poción que iba a guardar para recordar ese día, cuando el vapor le llegó a las fosas nasales y se quedó estupefacta. Algo había cambiado. Reconocía el aroma del pergamino, ese exquisito aroma que solo hallaba entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, también reconocía el aroma del césped cortado, que para ella significaba orden e higiene, pero donde antes estaba el aroma del cabello de Ron, ahora estaba una sutil fragancia de menta y brisa marina. Ese era un aroma nuevo, que inconscientemente conocía, pero que no recordaba de donde o como. Sin decir nada al respecto, tomó un poco de la poción y la guardó en un frasco, que luego guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. No se estaba percatando de las personas que se acercaban a ella y recogían un poco del líquido del caldero en ampollas, frasquitos, tubos, e incluso botellas, hasta que no quedó nadie en el aula mas que ella, Draco, Harry y Ron.

-Vámonos, Ron –escuchó ella que le decía el niño que vivió a su mejor amigo, pero no esperó que el pelirrojo le contestara con semejante ocurrencia.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella, Harry, porque Malfoy la va a dañar, estoy seguro –y la alarma mental de Hermione se disparó. _No quiero hablar con ellos _pensó, recordando amargamente la escena en la sala común. _Aún no._

-Lo sé –la voz varonil y con ese toque de dejadez de Draco Malfoy le habló al oído, provocando que una corriente sacudiera su cuerpo. –Cero en oclumancia, señorita Granger.

Y ella no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la mala imitación de un profesor que él hacía, y tampoco pudo evitar notar que él estaba muy pegado a su espalda, prácticamente encima de ella. Y por extraño que pareciera, a ella no le importaba su cercanía.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no he estado muy concentrada últimamente. –se excusó ella en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ya, solamente recoge una muestra de eso para mi y nos vamos de aquí –le dijo él tendiéndole un frasquito de vidrio verde, con un corcho encima. Ella se limitó a recoger la poción en el frasco y taparla, mientras Draco tomaba los ingredientes y el libro de la castaña y los apilaba de manera ordenada para que ella pidiera guardarlos en su bolso de cuentas, lo que ella hizo luego de devolverle el frasco. En todo momento, él se mantuvo detrás de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, como si quisiera impedir que Harry y Ron la mirasen. Cuando finalmente ella tuvo todo en su bolso, comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la clase, él pasándole un brazo por el hombro y hablándole con palabras alentadoras al oído. A los ojos de quien no los conociera, ellos podrían haber sido una pareja de enamorados y ya, pero quien sabía de la rivalidad entre las casas verde y roja, y muy especialmente entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, sabía que lo que estaba contemplando en ese momento era una rareza.

-Herms…Hermione –la llamó Ron a sus espaldas, inmediatamente el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó e inconscientemente se apretó más al cuerpo de Draco, sin embargo se detuvo y volteó el rostro ligeramente, haciéndoles saber a los que eran sus amigos que los escuchaba. Por su parte, Draco compuso una mueca de ofuscación y aferró fuertemente a Hermione, pero también se volteó con ella.

-¿Si? –instó ella al darse cuenta de que nadie hablaba y que iba a llegar tarde a su clase de Runas antiguas.

-Solo queremos que sepas que te perdonamos, y que no estamos molestos contigo. –dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, el rostro de Harry ensombreció y Draco reprimió una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia. –Así que ya no tienes que andar con ese hurón para molestarnos.

Draco no puedo hacer nada cuando Hermione se soltó de su agarre y encaró al pelirrojo, mientras nadie sabía que decir.

-¿Ustedes me perdonan? – la usual voz calmada y pacífica de la castaña, ahora era furibunda y sarcástica. –Pues pueden meterse toda su caridad en donde mejor les quepa, porque la que salió perdiendo fui yo, y entérense que yo aun no les he perdonado por sus idioteces. Y sabes algo Ron, yo no ando con Draco por molestarlos a ustedes, lo hago porque él es mas agradable que tú, tu hermana y Harry juntos.

Dicho esto, ella tomó a Draco de la túnica y salió del lugar a zancadas, dejando detrás de ella a dos chicos asombradísimos. Pero la estabilidad y la fortaleza emocional no le duraron lo suficiente a Hermione, porque apenas dobló el primer recodo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, ella se dejó caer contra una de las paredes y fue resbalando hasta hacerse un ovillo en el piso.

-Tranquila. – él nunca había consolado a nadie, de hecho se sentía torpe en ese momento, pero verla llorando le conmovía mucho, por lo que se agachó hasta donde estaba ella y le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo blanco. Se quedó con ella hasta que dejó de gimotear y su respiración se hizo calmada, y supo que ya no lloraba no porque no quisiera, sino porque ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar. Ella no necesitó la ayuda de Draco para pararse de nuevo, limpiar su rostro y caminar al lado de él, en silencio hasta su clase.

-Llegarás tarde a tu siguiente lección, por mi culpa –se disculpó ella después de varios minutos, cuando casi habian llegado a la puerta del salón de Runas de sétimo año, pero él se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia a lo que pasó.

-Está bien, tengo estudios muggles y a nadie le importa.

-Gracias por acompañarme, te veré luego. –pero antes de que ella pudiera tocar la puerta, él la tomó de la muñeca y la volteó con fuerza, haciendo que ella se golpeara contra su pecho, e inmediatamente la abrazó. Ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué, pero ambos se sabían necesitados de comprensión.

-¿Crees que soy agradable? –esa era la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de los labios de Draco, porque algo se había encendido en sus entrañas en el momento en el que la oyó decir esas palabras, un extraño calorcillo lo invadió y se sintió estúpidamente feliz, sin saber el motivo verdadero, al fin y al cabo, ella era una impura, recibir un halago de ella no debería importarle, pero le importaba y mucho.

-Si, ahora que te conozco mejor, sé que en realidad eres mejor de lo que algun dia consideré –le respondió ella sin dudar en ningún momento. Una sonrisa autentica iluminó el rostro del muchacho, y sin saber por qué, la besó. Fue diferente al primer beso que ambos compartieron, porque en aquel momento se besaban con un desafio silencioso, retándose a perder la cabeza, en cambio, este beso era dulce, cariñoso y comprensivo. La cadencia de sus movimientos era perfecta, un beso digno de recordarse por los siglos de los siglos, un beso en el que ninguno de los dos se sentía fuera de lugar por ser de niveles diferentes, por llevar sangres diferentes, dos almas que se reconocían, las barreras eran flanqueadas y con ese beso, sin saberlo, sellaban sus destinos juntos. Sin quererlo, con un simple beso se habían unido de una manera imposible, sin premeditarlo, se habían enamorado en ese escaso minuto que duró el contacto de sus labios. Él no lo iba a admitir, pero se sentía correcto estarla besando en un pasillo vacío, a pocos metros de un salón de clases, la comprensión muda que ella le profesaba, esa manera en que se fundía con ella, era extraño estarla observando a los ojos, y no ver un solo rastro de remordimiento en ellos, y sin duda, le gustaba eso.

-Tú también eres mejor de lo que esperaba, Hermione. –le dijo él, aun pegado a sus labios. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y un suave rubor matizaba el rostro de la chica. Cuando se alejaron, comprendieron lo que les estaba pasando, esa sensación de estar incompletos si no se tocaban, y era atemorizante, porque no lo habían sentido antes de besarse, y ahora, sin poderlo evitar, cada uno tenía la parte que al otro le faltaba. Ahora eran uno aunque no quisieran. –Tienes que entrar.

-Hasta luego, Draco. –se despidió ella mientras tocaba la puerta, pero sin dejar de mirar las orbes plateadas del chico que ahora era algo más que su amigo.

-Nos veremos después, Hermione. – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que dobló el pasillo y desapareció de la vista de ella.

* * *

No asistió a ninguna de sus clases antes del almuerzo, por dos motivos: el primero era porque necesitaba pensar en lo que le estaba pasando con Hermione, y el segundo era porque ella tenía tres horas corridas de Runas antes del almuerzo y quería ir por ella antes de que sus amigos intentaran acercarse otra vez. Se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que veía a Harry o a Ron mirarla con lástima, y se apoderaba de él un deseo visceral de sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible. Durante las dos horas y media que estuvo echado en su cama de doseles verdes, un sinnúmero de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, casi todos dirigidos a Hermione y a su palpitante corazón cada vez que recordaba sus labios. ¡Por Merlín! No sabia que demonios estaba pasándole, pero sabía que la causante era ella. Un plop lo sacó de su tranquilo reposo y lo hizo erguirse rápidamente.

-Amo, Taley siente molestarlo, pero Taley tenía que decirle, señor, que ya no queda poción. –Una elfina domestica bastante sucia estaba parada al lado de la mesita de noche. Taley había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy cuando él era solo un niño pequeño, pero accidentalmente la habían liberado y Dumbledore la acogió en el castillo.

-Pero te dije que solo pusieras dos gotas en la copa de Hermione. –siseó él fulminándola con la mirada. –No tengo más.

-Taley lo siente, amo, pero Taley puso dos gotas en el jugo de calabaza de la señorita Hermione toda la semana, y ahora ya no hay poción.

Hermione confiaba en él, y eso lo había conseguido a pulso, pero el hecho de que ella dejara de confiar repentinamente en sus amigos, lo había conseguido gracias al filtro de la desconfianza, que había mandado a Taley a poner en la comida de la muchacha todos los días. Ahora no iba a poder conseguir mas Dudas Líquidas, pero por otro lado tenía la certeza de que un pilar importante del Trio de oro se había quebrado irreparablemente. Así que tomó la decisión y no se molestó, de hecho ni siquiera se permitió sentir algo, simplemente despidió a la elfina y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la clase de Hermione.

Cuando la castaña salió de su clase, él estaba parado junto a la puerta, esperándola.

-¿Qué tal tus tres horas de Runas? –le preguntó el pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Bastante bien, la profesora aún no había llegado cuando yo entré, así que no me perdí de nada. –le respondió Hermione.

Caminaron pegados hasta el gran comedor, e hicieron su entrada abrazados, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin y Draco le hizo un sitio entre Theo y él, al frente de Pansy. Se pusieron a conversar de algo insustancial, mientras todo el gran comedor no les quitaban los ojos de encima, especialmente los Slytherins más jóvenes. Incluso los profesores no podían quitar los ojos de ellos, que estaban totalmente ajenos al mundo, perdidos ahora en una discusión sin sentido. Hermione tenía libre toda la tarde, y pensaba pasársela en la biblioteca, mientras que Draco tenía una hora de Encantamientos, por lo que discutían sobre la falta de interés en clase por parte de él y la obsesión de ella, pero en realidad ninguno ponía mucho esfuerzo en lo que decía, porque en esos momentos ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Repentinamente, la voz de la directora resonó en todo el comedor, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

-Profesores, alumnos, quiero hacer un anuncio. –nadie habló, mirando atentamente a la profesora. –El domingo próximo celebraremos un baile por Halloween, el dia de los magos y las brujas, para rememorar la verdadera esencia de nuestra naturaleza. Las clases libres del sábado quedan suspendidas, tendrán todo ese día para ir por sus trajes a Hogsmeade. Será un baile de máscaras, solo los alumnos de quinto, sexto y sétimo año podrán asistir hasta la hora que deseen, los demás alumnos deberán retirarse a sus dormitorios a las once de la noche en punto, guiados por los prefectos de quinto de cada casa. Además, debo recordarles que deben asistir con parejas.

Dicho esto, la directora volvió a su lugar en la mesa de profesores, mientras los murmullos a cerca del baile iban creciendo velozmente.

-¡Un baile! –exclamó Pansy totalmente emocionada. –Debemos encontrar nuestros vestidos, los zapatos, las máscaras, y solo tendremos un día. –Todos rieron por el tono exaltado de la pelinegra, que después de mirarlos amenazante, se echó a reír también.

-Primero lo primero, Pansy, necesitamos parejas. –contestó Daphne mirando significativamente a Theo, que al parecer captó rápidamente la indirecta y se puso a observar a sus costados, buscando ayuda. No era secreto entre los Slytherins y ahora para Hermione, que a Daphne le gustaba Theo, pero que a él, ella no le causaba ni la menor gracia, por el mismo hecho de que en algún momento, ellos dos tendrían que casarse.

-Eh, es cierto, necesitamos parejas. –dijo Theo, clavando la mirada en Pansy. –Yo ya tengo la mia.

-¿Quién es ella? –chilló Daphne clavando la mirada en Theo.

-Pues Pansy, iré con ella, si acepta claro. – todos reprimieron una carcajada al ver la cara de Pansy, la expresión de Daphne y la sonrisa triunfal de Theo.-¿Qué dices?

-Bien, pero si te vas con alguna Ravenclaw sabelotodo de las que te gustan, te maldigo en plena fiesta. –lo amenazó Pansy. La risa fue mayor esta vez, e incluso Daphne se unió a ellos, con su musical carcajada de señorita sangre pura.

-¿Y tú con quien irás, Hermione? –le preguntó Theo

-Aun no lo sé, quizás ni siquiera vaya, con lo mala que soy bailando. –declaró la aludida ruborizándose.

-Ira conmigo. –un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la mesa de Slytherin y luego de todo el comedor, y todos clavaron la mirada en Ronald Weasley, que estaba parado detrás de Pansy, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. -¿Aceptas, Hermy?

-Te equivocas, comadreja, Hermione irá conmigo al baile de Halloween. –la varonil y clara voz de Draco provocó la estupefacción de todos en el comedor. –Al fin y al cabo, ella ya aceptó.

-Es verdad, Ronald, Draco me invitó apenas McGonagall dio el anuncio. - Hermione le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia a Ron, y asintió tomando la mano de Draco anta la mirada insólita de todos y la divertida de los Slytherin. –Así que tengo que decirte que no.

* * *

Nunca creyó que ella rechazaría una invitación a un baile hecha por Ron, porque había estado enamorada de él hace casi tres años, sin embargo eso que fluía en su interior y se unía a Ron había desaparecido, para ser suplantado por otro algo que la ataba a Draco. Era extraño, ser amigos con algunos momentos de enemistad, para necesitarlo al momento siguiente. Mientras caminaba en silencio hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, pensaba en todas esas cosas, y se sorprendía de si misma al notar que en realidad se sentía mejor con Draco que con Ron.

Cuando volteó el recodo hacia la izquierda, se sorprendió al ver a una figura irreconocible en el escasamente iluminado pasillo, pero cuando avanzó unos pasos, supo que todos esos chales y collares de cuentas pertenecían a la profesora Trelawney, pero ella no se movía, parecía petrificada en su lugar, incluso su respiración era imperceptible. Hermione avanzó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la profesora, y la sacudió intentando lograr que ella reaccionara.

-Profesora, se encuentra... –Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, porque la mujer, en un rápido movimiento le tomó de la muñeca y la aló hasta que ella estuvieron frente a frente. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que la extraña mujer estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, y cuando alzó su vista hasta el rostro de ella, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de horror. En los ojos de Trelawney no había pupilas, como si ella estuviera mirando hacia dentro de su cráneo, tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro. Y comenzó a hablar.

"_La decisión ha sido tomada, ella seguirá al que no debe ser nombrado, pero solo ella logrará el triunfo de la luz. La varita de acebo será cambiada por la varita de vid, empuñada por el elegido y entregada por la pieza más valiosa de las tinieblas. Solo la vid es más noble que el acebo"_

Las últimas palabras salieron casi como una tos, y cuando terminó de profetizar, los ojos de Sibyll Trelawney volvieron a mostrar el azul grisáceo que debía tener.

-Oh, ando un poco distraída, ¿Dijiste algo cariño? –era distinta, la voz con la que habló durante la profecía era mística y aterradora, en cambio ahora volvía a usar su voz lánguida pero bella. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se apartó un poco, y observó cómo su profesora de Adivinación caminaba con una botella de jerez en mano hasta perderse de vista.

Las piezas de ese misterio habían encontrado por fin su lugar en la cabeza de Hermione. Ahora comprendía la amabilidad de los Slytherin, ahora entendía ese cambio de actitud. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que si no lo hacía, Harry nunca podría derrotar a Voldemort.

Mierda.

* * *

**Holitas gente! **

**Aquí DeinoO reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, este es mi regalo para ****seddielovenathan, que me sigue y me comenta cada que puede.**

**Como verán, las cosas se están poniendo de color hormiga para Hermione, ya se cayó el telon y sabe que está pasando, pero ahora podrá dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Draco?**

**Un agradecimiento especial para todo aquel que lea mis fics, porque en este momento es justo cuando mas me enorgullezco de ser capaz de escribir así!**

**Un beso grande para ustedes y sepan que son mi Motor y Motivo.**

**DeinoO**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW Y CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, SI FUE MALO, BUENO O SI DE PLANO NO SIRVO PARA ESTO!**


	11. Un baile por Halloween

Hermione Granger nunca iba a jactarse de ser la más bonita, tampoco de ser la más popular ni mucho menos de ser un astro en el Quidditch, pero si algo llenaba de orgullo a la castaña era su capacidad de pensar. Ella era analítica, racional, lógica y realista hasta la médula, y esa habilidad de tomarse un momento para pensar antes de meterse de cabeza en asuntos fangosos la habían sacado de una pieza de las situaciones arriesgadas en las que se metía al lado de Harry y Ron.

Y en ese momento, lo único que iba a darle tranquilidad y sensación de tener todo bajo control era sentarse a solas, en silencio y pensar. Ella sabía desde que la directora fue a la madriguera para hablar con ella, que en la guerra ella tendría un papel importante, pero la realidad era distinta a la que ella creyó. En su momento, ella había asumido que para darle su ayuda a Harry tenía que estar a su lado, igual que siempre, porque eso era lo que la primera profecía hacía pensar, sin embargo ahora entendía que había malinterpretado todo. Ella tenía que estar en las filas de Lord Voldemort si quería ayudar al niño que vivió, y ese asunto era escabroso. Los Slytherin eran ahora algo parecido a sus amigos, pero cegada por la tristeza de perder a Harry, Ron y Ginny, además del hecho de que ellos se mostraban amables, no pudo darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de las serpientes. Pero ellos no sabían de la última profecía, y por consiguiente, Voldemort tampoco. Estaba segura que él también la desconocía. Entonces, uniendo todas las pequeñas pistas que tenía, llegó a la conclusión de que el que no debe ser nombrado quería que Hermione estuviera de su lado, porque él pensaba que si ella se le unía, Hermione no podría brindarle su ayuda a Harry. Cuan equivocado estaba, precisamente, para ayudar a Harry, ella debía estar junto a Voldemort, como una infiltrada.

Al ser Hermione una persona con una gran tendencia a hacer cosas que no aprobaba solo por un bien mayor, en este caso unirse a las filas de los mortífagos para asegurarle la victoria a Harry Potter, no tuvo problemas en decidir que si eso era lo que ella debía hacer, lo haría sin echarse atrás, con todo lo que su decisión conllevaba.

Estaba decidido, y eso la llevaba a pensar en otro punto, que por el momento le interesaba mucho más que la misma guerra. Draco le había mentido, pero ya era tarde para alejarse de él. Estaba enamorada de él, todo apuntaba a esa realidad. Y eso era peligroso para ella. Ya no podía ostentar su independencia como antes, porque ahora se sentía incompleta si Draco no estaba junto a ella, le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que a él le preocupaba, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, su amortentia tenía el olor del perfume del rubio. Él no podía saber que la misión que su señor le había dado iba a resultar contraproducente, porque Hermione sabía que era él quien debía llevarla frente a Voldemort, y ahora, poderse unir a Voldemort era imperativo para darle un punto a favor a Harry, pero no quería aceptar que él se estaba comportando tan bien con ella solo porque su señor se lo había ordenado. Le dolía eso, pensar que todo el buen comportamiento había sido solo una mentira y que cuando todo terminara ellos volverían a ser la sangre sucia y el hurón albino.

Pensando todo eso, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, pensando que quizás, solo quizás, Draco correspondía a sus sentimientos.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin, Theo y Draco estaban discutiendo desde hacía un buen rato, encerrados en la habitación que compartían.

-Maldita sea, Draco, se suponía que debías ganarte la confianza de Hermione, no enamorarte de ella. –le reprochaba el pelinegro a su amigo.

-No me enamoré de Hermione, Theo, es solo que ya no me desagrada tanto, pero sigue siendo una sang… una impura. – Draco era una persona que no iba a perder el tiempo intentando auto engañarse, que caso tenía, lo que su amigo decía era la pura verdad, se había enamorado de Hermione. Y aunque lo negara de boca para afuera, sabía que ya no podía estar sin ella, no iba a decir que la amaba, pero la quería con locura, la necesitaba. Estaba mal, porque cual cerdo al matadero él la estaba llevando con Lord Voldemort, para ser utilizada y luego eliminada, pero ahora dudaba de poder hacerlo, no quería imaginarse el cuerpo de Hermione tirado en el piso, inerte, sin vida, no volver a ver esa chispa de inteligencia en sus ojos castaños, nunca contemplar su sonrisa de nuevo, no volver a probar sus labios cálidos y suaves. Pero debía negar lo que sentía ante sus amigos y continuar con lo que le había ordenado el señor tenebroso, porque la vida de su madre estaba en peligro si el fallaba, además de que los Slytherin eran amigos, pero nunca dudaban en apuñalarte por la espalda si eso les traía un beneficio.

-Lo ves, Draco, ni siquiera puedes insultarla como lo hacías antes, y a mi no me vengas con las idioteces de que nunca te fijarías en ella porque es una sangre sucia porque no es verdad, a ti nunca te ha importado el estatus de sangre de la gente, solo lo hacías para que tu padre no se descargara a golpes con Narcissa. –existía un motivo por el que Theo Nott era el mejor amigo de Draco a leguas, él conocía casi todos los detalles de la turbulenta vida del príncipe de las serpientes. Solo el pelinegro muchacho podía entenderlo, las ordenes de su padre, los golpes a su madre, oir gritos a media noche cuando era solo un niño, presenciar la muerte de la ama de llaves de la mansión cuando tenía solo ocho años. Nadie sabía esos detalles de él, nadie excepto Theo, que fue su amigo desde niño. Draco sabía que el padre de Theo estaba trastornado después de haber asesinado a su esposa en un arranque de celos y necedad mientras estaba ebrio, y que no se había limitado a lanzarle un maleficio asesino, sino que la había hecho explotar viva, cubriendo de sangre y vísceras al pequeño Theo. En ese aspecto de la vida, ellos se parecían demasiado, ambos podían ver thestrals desde que eran unos críos, pero Draco –por órdenes de su padre –nunca lo había admitido, ambos eran hijos de mortífagos, y ninguno de ellos creía de verdad en la pureza de sangre. –Estás enamorado de Hermione y se nota a la distancia.

-No puedo enamorarme de ella, Theo, no puedo fallar a lo que el señor tenebroso me ha enviado, no puedo poner en riesgo a mi madre. ¡Maldita sea! Simplemente no puedo sentir nada por ella, la van a marcar, la van a utilizar, la van a asesinar. –explotó el rubio jalándose los cabellos en un gesto de frustración. –La quiero, pero no debo hacerlo, porque sé que si llego a sentir demasiado por ella no seré capaz de entregarla, no me quedaré plantado a ver que la maten, y por todo eso mi madre pagará.

-Entiendo eso, pero ya no puedes simplemente ir y decirle a Hermione que no sientes nada por ella, ¿Quién crees que saldrá más herido en todo esto? –aunque Draco no lo quisiera, Theo tenía razón. –Hermione también siente algo por ti, y si vas ahora y vuelves a tratarla como basura pierdes todo lo que ya has logrado con ella, su confianza.

-¿Y que hago, me enamoro de ella, la dejo meterse en mí y luego la lanzo al Lord? Theo, sé que todo el mundo piensa que soy una mierda, pero si dejo que lo que ya siento por ella se vuelva mayor, entonces no podré cumplir con lo que se espera de mi.

-Idiota, hazte un favor a ti mismo y a ella. Tómalo como otra estrategia para amarrarla, dale los últimos meses de vida más felices. –Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se asombró al darse cuenta de que su idea no era tan descabellada. –Y no te arrepentirás cuando ella esté muerta y no hayas podido estar con ella. Quieras o no, Hermione va a morir a manos del Señor Tenebroso, ahora permítanse vivir. Déjala ser feliz lo poco que le queda.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron y una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo se preocupaba tanto por la felicidad de Hermione? Un sentimiento con el que ya estaba familiarizado lo envolvió y su vista se hizo roja. Detestaba ese sentimiento, cuando lo invadía, cuando lo obligaba a besar a Granger en vista de Ron, cuando lo hacía abrazarla frente a los amigos de ella. Estaba celoso, celoso hasta el tuétano.

-Y a ti, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Ella me importa, Draco, siempre. –respondió el pelinegro saliendo del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Si las miraras matasen, Theo estaría tendido en el piso, mil veces muerto.

* * *

Durante toda esa semana, la expectación por el baile de Halloween fue creciendo, hasta que el viernes, el gran comedor era un hervidero de cotilleos sobre quien iría con quien, quien no podría ir, quien tenía la mejor pareja, o quien no tenía pareja. Y durante toda esa semana, Draco fue religiosamente a recoger a Hermione en las mañanas, acompañarla en los descansos entre clases, estar con ella durante las comidas, dejarla en su dormitorio por las noches, y mantenerla lo más alejada posible de cualquier ente masculino vivo o muerto que estuviera en el colegio. Le robó un beso luego de que Weasley le fulminara con la mirada cuando ella salía de encantamientos, pero siempre cuando nadie pudiera verlos. Hermione por su parte tuvo la barrera mental alzada todo el tiempo, expectante de sentir ese cosquilleo que indicaba que alguien quería meterse en sus pensamientos. Pero no pudo evitar que algo se metiera en sus sentimientos, cada vez se sentía más atraída por Draco, y se sentía morir cuando no lo tenía cerca, además de que había notado que muy sutilmente, él esperaba a estar a solas con ella, lo cual era lo mismo a que esperaba a no tener testigos, para mostrarse afectuoso con ella. Y eso acrecentaba las dudas de Hermione acerca de si él le correspondía o le resultaba tan vergonzoso tener una aventura con ella como para mostrarlo en público. Pero decidió que era muy pronto para hacer algo, así que dejaría que las cosas fueran por su cauce natural y cuando viera que las cosas se desviaban mucho de lo que ella necesitaba, actuaría.

El tan esperado sábado llegó por fin y los alumnos desde tercer año estuvieron listos para salir a Hogsmeade, por otro lado, los chicos de primero y segundo año fueron en compañía de algunos profesores encargados. El día estaba templado, más caluroso que los demás días que le precedieron. Daphne, Pansy y Hermione se encontraron en las puertas del castillo para ir juntas, está por demás decir que ellas fueron las primeras en salir, y abordaron un carruaje acompañados de Theo, Draco y Blaise. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, pero cuando llegaron, Pansy despidió a los chicos y las arrastró por la calle principal del pueblo , hasta un pequeño callejón en el que parecía no haber nada. Las cuatro muchachas caminaron hasta casi el fondo, antes de que Pansy se detuviera al lado de una puerta y tocara tres veces con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto amable que vestía de túnica azul marino, que dejaba entrever una camisa blanca pulcra y una corbata igualmente azul.

-Señorita Parkinson, sea bienvenida, pasen por favor. –las invitó el hombre, lo que llevó a pensar a Hermione que él era algún sirviente de Pansy, y ciertamente lo era.

-Gracias, Demian. –dijo la pelinegra y dejó pasar a su amigas antes de explicarles que hacían ahí. -ÉL es Demian, era mayordomo de mi madre, pero dejó de trabajar hace unos años. Vine aquí en cuarto año para poder usar la red flu y conseguir mi vestido en el callejón Diagon, y ahora haremos lo mismo.

-Por allá, señoritas, en esa vasija están los polvos Flu, la chimenea está limpia por lo que no creo que vayan a tener problemas. –dicho esto, el hombre se retiró y Pansy avanzó hasta la chimenea, se agachó a la vasija para recoger un puñado de polvos, se acomodó en la chimenea y gritó: "Callejón Diagon, Twilfitt y Tatting" una llamarada verde envolvió a la muchacha y momentos después todas hicieron lo mismo. Aparecieron en una tienda que a Hermione le recordó una tienda muggle de ropa de diseñador, las paredes eran de un color lila combinadas con explosiones uva aquí y allá, una araña de cristal aportaba luz blanca al ya iluminado recinto, en un lado habían ventanas amplias con cortinas de encaje blanco, cuadros vanguardistas adornaban las paredes y por supuesto, filas y filas de percheros con un sinfín de prendas de mujer. Una joven vestida a lo muggle salió de atrás uno de los armarios empotrados y las saludó de manera cordial.

-Buenos días, bienvenidas a Twilfitt y Tatting, mi nombre es Charlotte y las ayudaré en todo lo que se les ofrezca.

-Hola, Charlotte, ¿Cómo has estado? –la saludó Pansy acercándose. Cuando la dependienta la reconoció, soltó un gritito y se lanzó a los brazos de la pelinegra.

-Hola Pansy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –al parecer ambas muchachas eran buenas amigas. -¿Qué están buscando?

-Vestidos para un baile, es mañana. –contestó Daphne observando un armario que iba del suelo al techo lleno de zapatos. –Se supone que es un baile de máscaras, así que imagino que los vestidos tienen que ir algo dramáticos.

-Perfecto, hace una hora llegó la última colección de Rachel Cradey, tienen que ver esas bellezas, las dejara con la boca abierta. – Charlotte las conducía entre los percheros hasta el armario que estaba al fondo de la tienda. –Ahora, contemplen estas maravillas

-Son perfectos, Charlotte. – murmuró Daphne aun embelesada observando el vestido que estaba más a la izquierda. –Quiero ese.

* * *

El baile comenzó a las seis de la tarde, en el gran comedor. Las mesas de cada casa habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas mesitas circulares para seis personas, repartidas por toda la estanca. El cielo encantado lucía despejado, sin nube alguna, un firmamento de estrellas adornando la velada. A un lado del comedor había un escenario donde estaban preparados los instrumentos para una banda, por otro lado, la mesa de profesores fue bajada del atrio principal y ahora servía de mesa de bocaditos y bebidas. El lugar lucía una decoración digna de Halloween, calabazas en las mesas, los habituales murciélagos vivos, telarañas de algodón y una pequeña cesta de caramelos en cada mesa que nadie se atrevió a probar.

Cuando las tres muchachas bajaron por las escaleras principales para ser recibidas por sus parejas, el baile ya había iniciado, pero eso no les importó al observar la belleza que cada chica transmitía. La primera en ir fue Daphne, con un vestido azul ajustado hasta el busto, y suelto en adelante, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pero que en la parte de atrás lucía una cola no muy larga que acentuaba la belleza de su portadora. Los rubios cabellos de la chica estaban recogidos de un solo costado con un pasador que a la vez le servía de mascara, pues este se alargaba en su rostro y cubría sus ojos. Blaise fue quien la recibió ataviado con una máscara negra que cubria casi todo su rostro, que asemejaba a la cara de un lobo.

Le siguió Pansy, usando un vestido negro corto, con sandalias negras a juego, no tenía tirantes y en la cinturilla tenía un bordado plateado a modo de fajín, la falda caía hasta la mitad de sus pálidos y perfectos muslos en capas. Su cabellera negra caía suelta por su esplada, resaltando el brillo tornasolado de este, y por máscara llevaba un antifaz plateado. Theo, que lucía un antifaz acompañado de un sombrero de corsario, le besó la mano y la condujo del brazo hasta el comedor, donde desaparecieron de la vista de Draco, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en sus amigos porque en ese momento, Hermione bajaba. La mandíbula de Draco se desencajó y tuvo que controlarse antes de subir por las escaleras hasta donde ella estaba y tocarla para constatar que no era producto de su imaginación.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo, largo con una abertura en un costado que le llegaba hasta la casi la cadera, una abertura asimétrica hacía destacar la dorada piel de su espalda, además del bordado transversal en cuentas doradas, constaba de un solo tirante grueso del lado derecho y las sandalias doradas completaban el atuendo. Sus rizos castaños estaban definidos y caían sobre su hombro descubierto dándole a Hermione un aire etéreo, radiante, inalcanzable. Un antifaz veneciano pintado a mano y ribeteado en dorado cubría sus ojos y aportaban el misterio.

-Luces increíble. –le dijo Draco cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Él se permitió acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de la Gryffindor y rozar suavemente sus labios con los suyos. –Realmente increíble.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. –contestó ella agradeciendo que el antifaz cubriera la parte más alta de sus pómulos para que él no pudiera notar lo sonrojada que estaba. Él iba de negro de los pies a la cabeza, a excepción de la corbata plateada y el antifaz igualmente plateado con lentejuelas negras en los bordes. Era obvio que él, el príncipe de Slytherin no iba a esconder su rostro perfecto con una máscara, más bien lo haría lucir.

Caminaron juntos hasta el gran comedor, donde ya varias parejas bailaban al son de violines y violonchelos, y otras tantas estaban sentadas riendo o charlando. Hermione vio a Harry bailando con Ginny, él con un traje de gala negro y camisa blanca, sin mascara a diferencia de Ginny que usaba un vestido morado corto, con un lazo en el hombro y entallado en la cintura, con un antifaz negro y plateado con algunas plumas en un lado. Ron estaba sentado al lado de lavender Brown, ambos sin máscaras, ella con un vestido verde agua largo y suelto, a modo de túnica griega, él al igual que Harry con un traje negro clásico.

Más allá estaba Neville, con antifaz negro y traje de levita, bailando con Luna, ella con un vestido de fondo naranja pálido con varios tules rosas encima acompañado de un antifaz dorado que hacía brillar su cabello rubio. Hermione y Draco se sentaron junto a Pansy y Theo, en una de las mesas circulares más apartadas de la pista de baile.

-Hermione, te ves radiante. –la alagó Theo, dedicándole una larga mirada apreciativa y sonriéndole, gesto al que ella respondió con otra sonrisa igualmente radiante. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada fulminante que Draco le lanzaba a su amigo. – ¿Bailas?

-Claro. –ella aceptó a mano que él le ofrecía y fueron juntos a la pista de baile. Nadie en Slytherin conocía de las habilidades para el baile de Theo Nott, pero esa noche a nadie le quedó duda de que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Bailó con Hermione una coreografía compleja, cargándola y girándola en los momentos adecuados, tomándola de la cintura en otros e incluso abrazándola cuando la coreografía que solo él conocía así lo requería.

-Deja de mirarla así si no quieres que todos sepan que te enamoraste de ella. –el siseo de Pansy lo regresó del sueño en el que descuartizaba a Theo y besaba a Hermione sobre sus restos. –Por Merlín eres tan obvio.

-Cállate, Pansy. –le contestó el bruscamente, a lo que ella ni siquiera prestó atención pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las malas maneras del rubio cuando estaba de mal humor. -¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Me dejarás negarme? –le respondió ella retóricamente. No había necesidad de engañarse, ambos sabían que él solo quería acercarse a la pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista de baile, para asegurare de que él no se pasara de listo con Hermione. Pansy bufó ofuscada y le dio la mano a Draco, y juntos se unieron a sus amigos. Si Theo era buen bailarín, Draco era excelente, no por nada había sido obligado a aprender con la maestra de baile de salón de su madre. Los cuatro bailaron hasta que él aliento les faltó, cada coreografía más compleja que la otra. Ni Hermione ni Pansy podían ver el reto mudo que sus parejas habían impuesto, donde el perdedor sería el primero en detenerse, y sin embargo, hasta que Neville se acercó para pedirle a Hermione un baile ninguno se detuvo.

-Te ves muy linda, Hermione. –le dijo Neville mientras giraban grácilmente al compás de la música. Ella debía admitir que su amigo era un gran compañero de baile, no magnífico como Theo o Draco, pero ya era un mérito que no la pisara en ningún momento y que no perdiera el compás como Ron.

-Gracias Neville, tú también estas muy guapo. – respondió ella y le sonrió. Bailaron juntos una pieza antes de que Draco reclamara a su pareja y bailara las siguientes cuatro melodías con ella.

Mientras bailaban, él se dedicó a observarla y grabar en su memoria cada uno de los rasgos de la castaña: el color exacto de su cabello, de sus ojos, las pequeñas pecas que tenía repartidas por los hombros, cada lunar, cada gesto, cada sonrisa; con el único fin de recordarla cuando ella ya no estuviera con él. "_Tú mismo vas a llevarla a su muerte, no seas tan hipócrita como para sentirte mal" _se dijo a sí mismo en su fuero interno, y con ese simple pensamiento cayó en cuenta de que no podría entregarla. Estaba consciente de que si él no lo hacía, lo haría Blaise, o Theo, incluso Crabbe o Goyle por no hablar de Pansy y Daphne, pero prefería eso antes de escoltarla él mismo ante Voldemort. En su cabeza dos imágenes estaban colocadas una al lado de la otra. En una de ellas, Narcissa Malfoy apartaba a su hijo del cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger, y en la otra, Hermione abrazaba a Draco que se hallaba arrodillado junto a su madre muerta. Era una al precio de la otra, no podría tenerlas a ambas aunque quisiera. Y su desgracia era que no quería renunciar a ninguna de ellas. No iba a hacerlo. En ese momento tomó una decisión. Entregaría a Hermione, pero la defendería con su vida antes de que él la matara.

* * *

**Sep, ya lo sé, no tengo vergüenza, perdón por haberme ausentado, ya se que el cap debía estar el viernes pasado, pero tuve un problema grande en encontrar los trajes de cada una de las chicas. En fin, aquí esta así que espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Por ultimo y no menos importante un agradecimiento grande como una casa a todo aquel que me lea, que deja un review, que pone la historia en favoritos, que me sigue...mil gracias a cada uno de ustedas.**

* * *

**He decidido que PROFECIA va a tener una continuacion, me refiero a un fic despues de este fic -creo que me entienden- así que a mis fieles lectoras a las que amo muchisimo, la invito a acompañarme en esa nueva travesia.**

* * *

**DEJENME UN REVIEW y quienes desseen saber cuales son los vestidos en los que me inspiré, puedo darles los links por PM, QUE OPINAN DEL CAPITULO Y ...**

**UN BESO **


	12. Un beso abandonado

**Ante todo buenos días, tardes o noches señores, señoras, señoritas, jóvenes y niños que leen este escrittoooo….. Foooosh! Yo no soy así y nunca voy a serlo así que en este instante empiezo a decirles lo esencial de este capítulo: es un song fic dentro del long fic, ya verán a que me refiero, pero el hecho es que me inspiré en la letra –notesé letra, porque si ves primero el videoclip de la canción, te contaminas con una idea que no es la que quiero transmitir –pero el punto es que este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Xanadra de Mago de Oz. Amo esta banda y vivo literalmente cada una de sus canciones, pero en este mero momento la que nos interesa es la que les dije así que creo que deben escuchar la canción antes de leer el capítulo, y digo escuchar, no mirar el videoclip…por favor no hagan trampa.**

**En fin, además quiero dejar un disclaimer por primera vez, no lo he hecho antes porque a mi entender todos y todas sabemos que J. K. Rowling fue la escritora del magnífico mundo de Harry Potter –te amo idola- pero leí en algún lugar que es justo y necesario dar los créditos a la persona que se los merece, así que aquí voy.**

**El fic PROFECIA fue hecho por mi, pero los personajes, escenarios y hechizos, pociones, varitas y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a JOTAKA, que es maravillosa por habernos regalado este mundo de fantasía. Yo no quiero obtener ningún beneficio económico con este fic, lo único que me recompensa es saber que a los demás les está gustando lo que escribo. Por cierto, mil gracias por cada Review que para mi vale oro en bruto.**

**VAMOS AL CAPITULO AMORES DE MI VIDA….**

* * *

Tocadas las once campanadas, los alumnos más jóvenes de Hogwarts comenzaron a retirarse del gran comedor, aun refunfuñando y algunos soltando improperios por lo bajo, pero se retiraron con la satisfacción de haber visto en vivo a las Brujas de Macbeth. Y junto a los más jóvenes del castillo, los maestros y maestras y todo adulto también se fueron, dándoles a los demás estudiantes la oportunidad de disfrutar una fiesta sin preocupaciones de mal comportamiento o de ser castigados. Para ese momento, los pies de Hermione estaban destrozados de tanto bailar, pero aún así no se perdió casi ninguna pieza. Alrededor de las once y media, los laboriosos peinados de las chicas dejaron de ser perfectos para convertirse en un amasijo sin forma de cabellos, y las perfectamente anudadas corbatas de los caballeros dejaron de estar en su lugar. Los sacos de traje estaban colgados en los respaldos de las sillas, y había máscaras en las mesas e incluso zapatos de tacón junto a las patas de las mesas. La banda de rock tocaba cada uno de los temas dejando todo en el escenario, y cada adolescente vivía cada tema. En ese momento, ya cansada y algo mareada por los cocteles libres que entraron de contrabando gracias a los Slytherin, la castaña fue a sentarse junto a Pansy, que hablaba con Blaise mientras Daphne bailaba con Draco y Theo bailaba con Luna Lovegood. Aprovecho para quitarse las sandalias y mover libremente los dedos de sus pies ya hinchados.

-¿Cansada, Granger? –le preguntó sarcásticamente Blaise cuando ella se terminó de un trago la copa de agua que tenía al frente.

-Mucho, durar tanto en una fiesta no es algo que haya hecho antes. – respondió Hermione con picardía, a lo que los otros dos chicos respondieron con sonrisas burlonas. Pansy le comentó que en efecto, Theo se había ido con una ravenclaw, pero que esta estaba lejos de ser una sabelotodo. Hermione rió con ganas ante el comentario y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, Luna y Theo estaban casi en primera fila del escenario disfrutando de la más grande pasión de ambos: la música.

- "…_Bebe la poción, y ven oh mi amor prohibido, siente mi calor, en tu hechizo he caído…" –_ para sorpresa de Hermione, Pansy resultó ser admiradora de las Brujas de Macbeth, y durante toda la noche, ella cantó cada una de las canciones de la afamada banda a voz en cuello.

Un momento después, Daphne y Draco se les unieron en la mesa, riéndose de lo irónico que era que Lunática Lovegood y el taciturno Theo Nott se llevaran tan bien. Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione y le tomó de la mano, para luego depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando? –le preguntó al oído por todo el bullicio. Ella se estremeció ante la cercanía del chico, pero no lo demostró.

-Si quiero, pero estoy muy cansada, Draco. –contestó ella recostándose sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Eso no es problema, Hermione. –el chico se levantó y se perdió momentáneamente de la vista, para luego volver con varios vasos levitando alrededor suyo. Les dio uno a cada uno de sus amigos y luego le tendió una caballerosamente a Hermione. –Bébete esto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella arrugando un poco la nariz al sentir el inconfundible olor dulzón del ponche.

-Es poción revitalizante con poche de frutas. –respondió él vaciando de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso, y ella se dio cuenta de que los demás Slytherin ya habían hecho lo propio. –No tiene nada que no conozcas, a menos que quieras algo más…fuerte.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se tomó rápidamente el líquido. Inmediatamente sintió que un calorcillo recorría todos sus músculos y renovaba sus fuerzas. Era una sensación indefinible, muy similar a lo que uno siente cuando duerme sus ocho horas reglamentarias y se da un baño con agua tibia. Una sonrisa iluminó el antes agotado rostro de Hermione y sin poderlo evitar soltó una pequeña carcajada. Draco le ofreció una mano que ella tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, y así, descalza, con el cabello desordenado y el maquillaje corrido en algunos lugares, se encaminó hasta la pista de baile de la mano del chico del que estaba enamorada y se unió a Luna y Theo que cantaban a viva voz "El giratiempos que nos unió"

Una, dos, seis canciones después, Draco sacó a Hermione de la multitud y la jaló de la mano hasta un pasillo desierto del castillo en el que casi no podía oírse el sonido de las guitarras distorsionadas y la potente percusión de la batería, la voz del cantante era amortiguada por las paredes de piedra.

No mediaron palabras antes de entregarse a un apasionado beso, pese a que la intención con la que él la sacó del gran comedor era hablar con ella. Un beso que desde un inicio fue pasional, dos sentimientos por igual fuertes que se enfrentaban e intentaban doblegarse, era un querer tan contenido que dolía, que los consumía. No había necesidad de negar lo que era casi palpable. Estaban enamorados, se complementaban, se necesitaban, en pocas horas los sentimientos tan intensos como los dos jóvenes que los portaban estaban mutando. Ya no era un simple querer, habían pasado de un cariño encontrado a un amor apasionado, necesidad que casi podía tocarse.

Él la recargó contra la pared y ella soltó un pequeño gemido por el repentino frío que sintió en la espalda, lo que hizo que él se pegara mucho más a ella y que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo. La aferraba por la cintura, como necesitando un lugar del que agarrarse para no caer de la ruina que era su vida, queriendo sostenerse de ella para no caer en el abismo de tener que elegir entre dos personas que amaba de maneras tan distintas pero igualmente intensas.

-Draco… por favor. –una pequeña parte de lucidez apareció en la mente de la castaña que hablaba con la voz entrecortada por cada uno de los estremecimientos que los besos que él repartía por su cuello y sus hombros. No quería abandonarse y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, y no era porque sintiera que él era inadecuado para ello, porque precisamente en su idea preconcebida de su primera vez veía a Draco; pero ella no quería hacerlo porque sabía que era una mentira. Sus sentimientos no, pero el fin lo era, él quería llevarla frente a Lord Voldemort y ella quería que él lo hiciese para poder ayudar a Harry. Ambos se sentían culpables por ello, sabían que una vez cumplido su cometido no tendría caso seguir fingiendo que se agradaban. Sin embargo, aunque los pensamientos del rubio eran muy similares, él no se detuvo y continuó esparciendo besos en toda la piel expuesta de Hermione, dejándose llevar por primera vez en su existencia. Merlin sabía que ella ya no era solamente una impura demasiado interesante para su propio bien, ella ahora significaba la luz en su oscuridad, era como ver el sol después de una noche sin luna, ella era la calma que estaba en el ojo de la tormenta.

-No me pidas que me detenga, Hermione, no lo hagas. –respondió el entre jadeos volviendo a besarla, explorando su boca con su lengua, amándola solo un momento sin reparos. Era demasiado perfecto, pero las cosas que son muy perfectas se desmoronan, y la realidad hizo su trabajo en ella. No podían, solo se estaban utilizando, iban a dañarse y aunque eso era lo que él había hecho con la castaña, ella no le guardaba rencor alguno, no iba a hacer lo mismo, no quería herirlo ni herirse a sí misma. no había un futuro para lo que sentían, él nunca la mostraría oficialmente como su pareja, porque ella no era una sangre pura.

-Por favor, Draco. –esta vez más que una petición fue una orden, y él la acató al instante. Se separaron ligeramente. –No podemos hacernos esto, sea lo que sintamos, los dos sabemos que no podemos. Yo nunca voy a terminar de ser lo que tú desearías de una mujer, por más que quiera serlo, nunca vas a poderte sentir orgulloso de estar conmigo ni como una aventura. Ahora eres incapaz de mostrar lo que tú y yo tenemos a los ojos de los demás, no estoy dispuesta a ser solo tu secreto.

-Hermione, yo no… yo… -por primera vez, Draco Malfoy no sabía cómo responder. Quería demostrarle que era mentira, borrar con un beso la inseguridad de ella, hacerle ver que no le importaba lo que dijera el resto, que pelearía por ella hasta el fin, que nunca la dejaría, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Perdona, pero no quiero ser la que besas cuando no hay nadie, no quiero que sientas vergüenza de andar conmigo porque no tengo una sangre pura y mágica como la tuya, porque no tengo un apellido respetable. ¡Maldición! Soy una sangre sucia pero te amo y sé que tú, aunque sientas algo por mí no podrás estar conmigo. No tenemos un futuro, Draco. –una lágrima rebelde huyó de uno de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla. Era la verdad, aunque dolorosa pero era verdad, ellos no podían estar juntos. –Debo irme, Draco.

Él escuchó cada una de las palabras de ella y las recibió como puñales de realidad que se hundían en él. No había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba y ahora veía como ella caminaba hasta perderse en uno de los recodos.

Maldijo, se jaló de los cabellos y golpeó la pared hasta lastimarse, por último se encaminó a su sala común para poder soltar lo que sentía, a solas.

* * *

_Ahora que me he quedado solo, que me queda poco de ti.  
Solamente la culpa y un futuro que yo vendí.  
Ahora que se ha acabado todo, casi antes de comenzar,  
voy buscando algunas respuestas pues no paro de preguntar._

_¿Quién prescribe las pócimas de amor?  
Para curarme de mi y lo que soy.  
¿Quién receta sonrisas por perder y dejar ir?  
Lo único que yo amé._

Hay sentimientos que arrastran a un humano hasta el más profundo abismo de sí mismo, y uno de ellos es la soledad, sí, me sentía solo entre todas las personas que me rodeaban. Ella ya no estaba, la vi caer a mis pies antes de que Potter fuera capaz de lanzar el dichoso Avada con el que libró al mundo mágico del mago tenebroso más grande que existió. Lo único que me quedaba de ella era el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de su piel, de sus ojos. Su aroma en mi amortentia.

Cada día la culpa me corroía hasta los huesos. Yo fui quien la entregó, yo se la di al mago tenebroso más grande de todos en nombre de mi madre, que murió después con un rayo verde que salió de la varita que empuñaba mi padre. El bastardo que huyó de Azkaban solo para llevarse a su mujer a la muerte y luego suicidarse. No tuvimos oportunidad de vivir nuestro amor, o tuvimos tiempo para ser felices, las cosas no se dieron como quisimos, se terminó antes incluso de haber iniciado. Y mi maldita consciencia me aturdía todos los días con la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué la amé, a ella precisamente? Si yo hubiera enterrado mis sentimientos por ella en lo más profundo de mí ser ella continuaría viva, pero no podía volver en el tiempo ni con un millón de giratiempos, no podía cambiar lo que ya había hecho, no podía cambiar mis decisiones, no podía cambiar lo que yo era y lo que me llevó a dar a la mujer que amé por mi madre.

¿Quién me pintó una falsa sonrisa en la cara? Era una máscara porque una sonrisa real ya jamás saldría de mi, ella se había ido y con ella toda mi felicidad.

_Y a pesar de que no estás, te llevo cosida a mi piel._  
_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mi a vivir._  
_Y aunque nunca volverás, busco en el trastero de mi_  
_ese beso abandonado que nunca te di._

Una mujer sin rostro me abraza, sus cabellos son rubios y cortos, sus gestos son amables. Tiene una sortija en la mano, una alianza de matrimonio. Es mi esposa, pero puedo ver el rostro de mi castaña en ella por míseros instantes, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte, Hermione? Sé que nunca seré capaz de quitarte de mi memoria, nunca podré dejarte de amar pese a que yo te quité la vida. Solo necesitaba un beso, solo uno aquel día de Halloween, solo para demostrarte que no eras mi secreto, que me sentía orgulloso de estar contigo, pero que más que nada, me sentía orgulloso de poder ser yo quien habitara en tu corazón. Nunca lo hice, nunca fui capaz de decírtelo ni de demostrártelo. Mi error._  
_

_Ahora que vivo en el olvido. Ahora que vivo en el ayer,  
que mi corazón se ha partido en miles de trocitos de ti._

_¿Dónde esta la sonrisa que olvidé?_  
_Solo queda la mueca que inventé._  
_¿Quién derriba los muros que hace tiempo levante_  
_para esconderme de mí?_

Recordarte cada día era mi tormento, era un golpe a mis culpas, recordar cada beso que me diste, recordar tu sonrisa al consolarme, recordar esa última mirada que me lanzaste antes de desplomarte, muerta. En ese momento, reconozco que sentí mi corazón fracturarse en miles de fragmentos, cada uno reclamando por ti. Aun te amo, con los pedazos que quedan de mi roto corazón.

Una expresión es perpetua en mi rostro, es falsa, se la muestro a los demás para que no mancillen tu nombre y el mio por haberme enamorado de ti. Perdóname Hermione, por haberte mostrado siempre mi peor cara, siempre ir por ahí dándomelas de príncipe, esa muralla de perfección que escondía a la persona insegura, con miedos, frágil que yo solía ser. Siempre tuviste razón, necesitaba hacerte sentir mal para no sentir tanta mierda, pero irónicamente me sentía peor cada vez que te dañaba. Perdón.

_Y a pesar de que no estás, te llevo cosida a mi piel._  
_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mi a vivir._  
_Y aunque nunca volverás, busco en el trastero de mi_  
_ese beso abandonado que nunca te di._

Me conoces más que nadie, tu sabes que mi interior es mucho más caótico que la sala donde reparé el armario evanescente, tu sabes que ahí, entre toda la bazofia de discriminación y odio, entre todas esas ganas de complacer a mi padre y darle al mundo lo que esperaban de mí, hay un beso, ese beso que debía mostrarte en su momento lo que yo sentí por ti, ese beso abandonado que nunca te di.

OoO

Un sobresalto y él estaba despierto por fin, empapado en sudor frío y respirando de manera entrecortada. Miró su reloj de pulsera mágico y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aun vestido, con zapatos y corbata había dormido casi por cuatro horas. En su sueño, él le hablaba a la tumba de Hermione, con una daga en una mano y una rosa en la otra. Estaba seguro que habría continuado soñando con aquello de no ser por el casi vívido dolor en una de sus muñecas. Lo recordaba, cuando despertó fue porque estaba intentando suicidarse. Observó su blanquísima muñeca, tenía un par de arañones que en ese momento no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Un sueño que incluso lo catalogaría de premonitorio. No creía en ello pero prefería estar seguro.

De un rápido movimiento se paró, no prestó atención a los detalles de su ropa arrugada y salió de su sala común con dirección al sétimo piso. Estaba decidido, no le importaba lo que el mundo fuera a decir de él, solo le importaba ella. Él era el rey de las serpientes, era quien las lideraba, era el príncipe de Hogwarts aunque a muchos no les gustara. Y Hermione ocuparía su lugar a su lado, como la princesa, como su princesa.

Sin darse cuenta caminaba a zancadas, pero no le importaba. Llegó a la puerta de madera de la sala de los Menesteres y sin pensárselo tocó con los nudillos. Estaba impaciente, así que los pocos minutos que ella tardo en abrir se le hizo eternos. Al igual que él, ella tenía los ojos rojos, pero no importaba. La besó.

-Draco, yo no puedo hacer…

-Te amo, y no me interesa lo que vaya a decir el mundo al respecto, Hermione, no me importa tu sangre, no me importan tus ancestros ni los míos, no me importa nada más que tú ahora. Me siento orgulloso de ser a quien tú amas, y me siento orgulloso de amarte. Quiero que seas mi reina, Hermione. Te quiero a ti y ahora puedo gritárselo al mundo entero. – todas las palabras salían apelotonadas y desordenadas, pero aun así comprensibles para ella, que no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Entraron juntos en la estancia que servía de habitación a la chica mientras se besaban y reían. Era felicidad, eran dos almas que se daban la oportunidad. Se amaban.

Draco durmió con ella esa noche, abrazándola y sintiendo su acompasada respiración. Se burló de ella por su pijama roja de ositos, pero aún vestida así lucía bellísima. Era distinto al resto de chicas a las que se llevó a la cama, porque no lo hizo con Hermione. Prefería estar con ella, dormir literalmente, porque era una experiencia que le daba más felicidad que follar con cada mujer de ese castillo.

* * *

**Ñaja ñaja! **

**Fin del capítulo, ya se que es cortísimo pero fue lo que salió, es como la parte dos de Una fiesta por Halloween, pero el chiste es que me gusta este capítulo más de lo que me gustan los demás.**

**COMENTEN Y HAGANME SABER SI LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, POR OTRO LADO DIGANME SI LES GUSTA LA ESPECIE DE RELACION DE THEO Y LUNA –EXTRAOFICIALMENTE ES NECESARIA LA RELACION PARA LA CONTI DEL FIC –DIGANME TAMBIEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE AÑADA AL FIC, LO QUE SEA, E INCLUSO RECIBO CRUCIOS SIN PROBLEMAS.**


	13. La reina de Hogwarts

Theo Nott no solía involucrarse mucho con las demás personas, le bastaba y sobraba con Pansy, Blaise y Draco, e incluso con Daphne aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta. Él era una persona extraña y se sentía cómodo así, nunca le había interesado conocer a otras personas porque para él todos eran insípidos, predecibles, comunes, cada uno tenía algo que ya tenía otro y eso le aburría mortalmente, o por lo menos no se interesó en nadie en específico hasta cuarto año. Fue allí cuando adquirió esa obsesión con ella, con Hermione Granger.

Nunca le interesó mucho esa muchacha hasta aquel día en la biblioteca, siempre la veía en los pasillos, en los salones, en el gran comedor, siempre destacando por su inteligencia, por haber perdido puntos, por ser la amiga de Harry Potter o por ser el blanco de las burlas de Draco, pero hasta ese incidente no la vio con los ojos con los que ahora la veía.

Aquel día en la biblioteca, Theo estaba leyendo un tomo bastante grande de Historia de la fabricación de escobas que se encontró en uno de sus interminables recorridos por las estanterías del lugar, disfrutaba de la lectura porque era la única manera de entretener a su hábil y de por sí muy desarrollada mente, y aún más disfrutaba de leer en ese rincón apartado, en una de las mesas que jamás nadie usaría, ya sea por la poca iluminación o porque era una mesa destartalada, de cualquier manera, ese era el lugar más tranquilo para estudiar cuando no podía estar en la torre de astronomía por el mal tiempo o en su sala común por exceso de concurrencia. Era un día común y corriente, de esos en los que él se levantaba como siempre junto al sol y salía a caminar por los extensos terrenos del castillo, uno de esos días en que nada podía hacer ni cosquillas a su concentración, pero ese día que había empezado tan normal no tendría el mismo fin de siempre, porque ese día alguien destruyó su perfecta barrera mental y logro que él, Theo Nott, se desconcentrara, y no fue porque alguien le hablara, tampoco porque lo tocaran o mucho menos por que haya ruido incomodo en la biblioteca. No fue nada de eso, en cambio fue un pensamiento que se filtró en su ya tan entrenada mente de legeremantico. Y ese simple hecho hizo que él apartara la vista del libro y comenzara a buscar al dueño del pensamiento que logró flanquear su estoica barrera.

No fue difícil encontrarlo porque él no hacía mucho esfuerzo por esconder sus emociones, ni sus pensamientos y mucho peor, sus sentimientos. Era Viktor Krum, sentado a varias mesas de la suya con unos cuantos libros abiertos en la mesa que ocupaba y con una pluma en la mano, pero no estaba leyendo, ni escribiendo, ni estudiando, en cambio tenía la mirada en un punto en frente suyo y parecía que no apartaría la mirada en mucho tiempo. A Theo se le hizo interesante y siguió la línea de la mirada del jugador de Quidditch y se encontró con Hermione Granger sentada en la mesa que estaba pegada al ventanal, con un manojo de pergaminos, tinteros y libros en rededor suyo, tenía un centímetro en el cuello y una pluma grís en la mano. Cada cierto tiempo anotaba algo en el pergamino y volvía a enterrar la nariz en el libro de turno, lo que aparte de hacer que Theo rodase los ojos, hizo que hurgara mas en la simple mentalidad de Krum.

Él se sentía muy atraído por la chica de cabellera indomable, de alguna manera que Theo no entendía pero que quería comprender. Las preguntas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la cabeza del Slytherin y sonrió de manera complacida y divertida. Le gustaban las preguntas de todo tipo y de toda magnitud, aún más las que formulaba su propia cabeza y que lo obligaban a amanecer pensando y a perder el apetito a causa de no saber la respuesta. Ese era el placer más simple que conocía, aparte de la música.

¿Por qué un jugador internacional de quidditch que por cierto tenia medio cerebro había hallado algo atractivo en una chica como Granger, en un par de semanas, cuando él mismo no había encontrado nada interesante en ella en tres años y medio que la conocía? ¿Cuál era el atractivo que ella tenía para tener a uno que otro Ravenclaw suspirando por ella?

Sin proponérselo, Hermione se convirtió en el objeto de su estudio todo ese año, y el año que siguió y el año que siguió, y sin darse cuenta se terminó interesando de más en ella. No quería sentirse atraído hacia una chica, porque no les veía ningún punto interesante al montón de chiquillas soñadoras y chillonas que abundaban en el colegio. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que para colmo de males de que ya se sentía muy atraído hacia Hermione, ella estaba hecha al molde que él pidió para su mujer. Era así de simple, esa castaña realista y estudiosa era exactamente el tipo de fémina que él idealizó para madre de sus hijos y su compañera de vida. Una muchacha que peleara por lo que consideraba justo, que defendía sus ideales contra viento y tempestad, que era fiel a sus amigos en las buenas y en las malas, que respetaba la reglas pero no dudaba en saltárselas para cuidar a esos dos idiotas que no la apreciaban como ella se lo merecía. Ella era orgullosa, brillante, tan distinta como él mismo, y aunque quisiera negarlo, esa muchacha le gustaba.

Y ese era un problema, Theo Nott era el tipo de chicos que conseguía lo que deseaba, no como Malfoy que era un consentido, él lo hacía por sus propios medios porque le gustaba retarse a si mismo y siempre salir triunfante. Pero ya le había dejado libre el pase a Malfoy para estar con ella pese a que todos sus instintos competitivos se retorcieran por la humillación, ya no podía cambiar sus palabras.

"_En que momento me convertí en un puto hombre de palabra" _se queja en su fuero interno, sigue tendido en su cama, sigue con el elegante traje con el que fue a la fiesta por Halloween, todavía siente el perfume dulce de Luna en su saco con el que la había abrigado, todavía no ha dormido desde que llegó, hace unos minutos oyó a Draco salir de la habitación y en la cabeza del rubio vio que iba a ver a Hermione. Sus ojos se entornaron.

Una Hermione que sabía cosas de más. Theo estaba seguro de que Hermione sospechaba, si no estaba segura, de las verdaderas intenciones del repentino acercamiento de los Slytherin a ella, y eso le preocupaba de una manera alarmante. Estaba consciente de que Draco estaba enamorado de ella, y también había visto la determinación en sus ojos grises de proteger a la chica que amaba. Claro, nadie más podría haberse dado cuenta, pero él no era como los demás, era observador y no necesito de legeremanca para enterarse de esas cosas, pero no solo había observado a su mejor amigo Draco, sino también a Hermione. Y por eso podía afirmar que ella sabía algo y que por algún motivo no se había alejado aún de ellos gritando que la estaban utilizando y demás.

"_Ella trama algo, lo sabe pero hay algo que le impide alejarse de nosotros" _fue el siguiente pensamiento seguro del pelinegro. Hermione sabía, y Theo sabía que ella lo sabía, pero de lo que no estaba enterado y era frustrante era del porqué ella no había regresado con sus amigos Gryffindor y mandado al averno la falsa amistad de las serpientes. No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

El día siguiente, más de la mitad del alumnado de quinto, sexto y sétimo año faltó a clase, algunos alegando dolor de cabeza, algunas chicas con ampollas en los pies y por último otra parte ni siquiera presentó una excusa.

Hermione y Draco despertaron a media hora del almuerzo, acurrucados el uno con el otro en la cama adoselada del salón de menesteres. Ella pegó el grito al cielo al constatar la hora y después de reprenderse a sí misma por su total falta de responsabilidad, obligó a Draco a levantarse e irse a su sala común.

-Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Hermione. –se quejó él negándose a despedirse.

-Lo sé, Draco, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ir a prestarme apuntes. –Respondió ella antes de tomar una de las toallas y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Está por demás decir que ella estaba desesperada por haber perdido cuatro valiosas horas en clase, y que eso hacía que su humor se viera afectado.

-Está bien. –cedió el rubio y se acercó a ella para besarla. El beso tranquilizó un poco los nervios de la castaña que despidió a Draco con una sonrisa en la cara y más calmada. -¿Te veré en el almuerzo o te quedarás en la biblioteca?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder: -Si, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Cuando él se retiró, Hermione entró al baño, apresurada y luego de haberse bañado, cambiado y tener la bolsa de cuentas y la varita en la túnica, sacó la cadena dorada que colgaba en su cuello. Solo sería necesaria una vuelta y estaría de regreso a la hora del desayuno. Respiró hondo antes de soltar el reloj de arena y sentir ese habitual mareo que se hacía presente siempre que viajaba en el tiempo.

Las cosas en rededor suyo dejaron de moverse y cuando se dio cuenta, ella se encontraba parada al lado de la cama de doseles, pero esta estaba ocupada por dos figuras. Maldijo por no haber salido antes de usar el giratiempo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba sí que de puntillas salió de la Sala de los Requerimientos y se encaminó al gran comedor.

Ni bien entró, supo que su viaje en el tiempo había sido lo más acertado, ya que las habitualmente llenas mesas de cada casa ahora se encontraban vacías, con algunos pocos alumnos que hayan pasado ya el cuarto año, por no decir que no había solo tres o cuatro de cda casa que estuvieran en sétimo.

Sin dudar se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Blaise, Daphne, Pansy y Draco brillaban por su ausencia. Él único conocido que Hermione tenía y que estaba sentado en esa mesa era Theo. Se sentó a su lado y le dedicó un saludo rápido antes de apurar el contenido de su jugo de calabaza de un solo trago.

-¿Y Draco? – le preguntó el pelinegro, muy bajito solo para que ella pudiera oír. Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron y cayó en cuanta de que no sabia como responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Theo? Draco en ese momento estaba dormido en su habitación, y Hermione estaba en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo. –Pasó la noche contigo, ¿No?

-No es lo que insinúas, Theo, pero él sigue dormido.- soltó ella atragantándose con las palabras, a lo que él respondió con una carcajada sonora y burlona.

-Yo no insinúo nada, Hermione. – replicó el Slytherin en un tono conciliador cuando hubo terminado de reir. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego soltó una carcajada también. –Pero ya que tocas el tema, va a ser interesante… ¿Qué hicieron?

Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y golpeó a Theo tan fuerte como fue capaz.

-No se supone que me preguntes eso, Theo, es algo privado. –se defendió ella alzando la cara tanto como fue capaz, aparentando dignidad que no sentía.

-No pasó nada ¿Verdad? –le soltó el al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

-¡Diantres, Theo! –chilló ella apartándose, media mesa volteó a verlos y ella ocultó su rostro colorado tras su cortina de cabello. –No voy a hablar contigo a cerca de mi vida sexual.

-O de la falta de ella. –retrucó el haciendo que Hermione perdiera el apetito. Al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica, Theo se puso a reir como un neurótico antes de que ella lo fulminase con la mirada y se obligara a sí mismo a callar. Hermione hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero él la atajó tomándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella hasta que Hermione estuvo sentada nuevamente.

-Bien, lamento haber dicho eso. –musitó Theo en un susurro que ella apenas pudo percibir. –Ya se que lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Draco no es de mi incumbencia, pero tuviste que ver tu cara cuando te lo dije.

-No estas ganando puntos. –le informó ella con una voz que destilaba molestia. A él no le importaba si ella se molestaba, pero tenerla lejos sería muy poco conveniente para lo que quería hacer, de hecho, el solo hecho de que ella tuviera una barrera de oclumancia infranqueable ya complicaba las cosas bastante.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó tratando de sonar convincente.

-Bien.

Pasaron en silencio un momento, mientras algunos alumnos ya se retiraban a sus respectivas clases y los profesores también, hasta que Theo habló.

-Blaise no vendrá hoy, y al parecer, Draco tampoco. – le dijo él. –Podemos ser pareja en Pociones.

A Hermione le sorprendió la total carencia de emoción cuando él habló, pero ya que Theo tenía razón, entonces lo más acertado sería aceptar. Volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía. Theo le devolvió el gesto y rato después salieron juntos del gran comedor.

Durante todo lo que llevaban de iniciado el año escolar, no se había detenido a pensar que la mayoría de materias que ella cursaba eran las mismas que Theo, con algunas mínimas diferencias de horario, pero después de cavilar con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que nunca había reparado en la presencia del pelinegro por el mismo hecho de que ella solía sentarse en la primera fila de la clase a diferencia de Theo que siempre estaba solo en el último pupitre. Ese fue el motivo de que durante toda la mañana estuvieron juntos, hablando de cosas sin importancia; o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella hizo, porque la cabeza de Theo trabajaba a mil por hora intentando encontrar un mínimo resquicio para poder invadir la mente de la castaña.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione entró en el gran comedor junto a Theo, dialogando a cerca de su clase de runas y de la tarea kilométrica que tenían. Estaban a punto de llegar a la nuevamente abarrotada mesa de Slytherin cuando Draco entró en el comedor y se apresuró donde Hermione.

-¿Conseguiste tus apuntes? –le preguntó mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

-Eh, si, conseguí todo lo necesario. –contestó ella. Theo le lanzó una mirada interrogativa pero no preguntó en absoluto y en cambio se adelantó dándoles a sus amigos un poco de privacidad.

- Bien, porque también voy a necesitar algunos apuntes. ¿Me los prestaras? –dijo él hablándole al oído, lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera una corriente recorrerle la espalda.

-Sabes que lo haré, Draco. –contestó ella reprimiendo un estremecimiento. El rubio sonrió y de un rápido movimiento la volteó de tal modo que ella chocó contra su pecho, para luego besarla apasionadamente en frente de todo aquel presente. Mandíbulas se descolgaron, miradas fulminaron e incluso una varita de Gryffindor salió de la manga de su dueño, pero nadie hizo el mínimo ruido mientras los dos se besaban. Para ellos fue como un universo paralelo, donde nadie se atrevía a cuestionar el amor que había nacido entre esos dos chicos tan distintos. Una de las manos de Draco estaba enredada en la cabellera castaña de ella, atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo, y la otra descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, justo en su cintura, Hermione por su parte tenía ambas manos en el cuello de Draco y acompasado con el beso, prodigaba caricias a su cabello ligeramente crecido. El aire les faltó por lo que tuvieron que alejarse, pero de ningún modo dejaron tocarse. Así, tomados de las manos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Con un beso, Hermione dejó de ser solamente la sangre sucia mejor amiga de Harry Potter –o ex mejor amiga -, para convertirse en la reina de Hogwarts. Era sabido que nadie desafiaba a Draco Malfoy y que aquella que estuviera con él recibía el mismo respeto, por lo que aunque no se dijo una sola palabra al respecto, todos entendieron el mensaje. Hermione Granger era de Draco Malfoy, por lo que la castaña se había convertido en intocable.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, luego de haber terminado su jornada de clases, ella estaba sentada en la biblioteca, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Hermione no estaba haciendo tarea, o estudiando. En cambio ella estaba ideando un plan para poder entrar a la sección restringida y leer todo lo que pudiera de magia tenebrosa para conseguir una idea de a que se estaba enfrentando, y de paso idear un plan que pudiera ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo, antes de preocuparse por eso debía entrar, y las ideas no estaban llegándole. Podía ir a su sala común y de algún modo robarle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, entrar a hurtadillas durante la noche y hacerse de los libros que estuvieran a mano, pero había una dificultad que arruinaba todo el asunto: no conocía la nueva contraseña de su torre.

La otra era ir y pedir una nota firmada de algún profesor, lo cual era tres veces más difícil ya que estaba segura de que preguntarían y preguntaran y seguirían preguntando. Tampoco podía ir y entregarle a la señora Pince una credencial que acreditara que ella estudiaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras en su curso más avanzado, al que asistía Harry y algunos otros pocos alumnos, porque ella estaba en el nivel regular para sétimo año, lo cual era una gran humillación para ella y sus magníficas capacidades.

Comenzó a descartar posibilidades. No podía meterse a la torre de Gryffindor sin la contraseña. Tampoco podía pedirle a Draco su credencial porque él sospecharía. Así que decididamente tendría que pedirle un permiso a algún profesor. El detalle era a quien.

La respuesta le llegó tan rápido que se sintió absurda por haber hecho un mundo de algo tan simple. Tonks podía facilitarle el permiso. Soltó una sonrisa enorme y metió los dos libros que tenía en la mesa en su bolsa de cuentas, para luego salir corriendo de la biblioteca para encontrar a la nueva jefa de Gryffindor. En el camino hasta el aula de Transformaciones, comenzó a armar una excusa creíble para solicitarle el permiso a la auror, para así ahorrarse las preguntas que estaba segura que ella le haría.

La puerta del aula estaba abierta y no había rastro alguno de alumno en el lugar, por lo que se decidió a tocar con los nudillos y esperar en la puerta. Tonks apareció en cuestión de segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Hermione.

-Hola, Herms, ¿Qué pasa? –la saludó ella. Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír por la nueva apariencia de Nimphadora. Su cabello era de color naranja chillón, corto y al parecer indomable tanto que cada punta apuntaba a un lugar distinto que las demás. Su vestuario era el usual, pantalones negros ajuntados con rotos en los pantorrillas, botas militares con agujetas de distintos colores, una camiseta de I LOVE WEIRD SISTERS bajo una blusa semitransparente blanca que estaba abierta. Como siempre tenía una túnica de color negro encima, abierta totalmente, junto a los guantes de motociclista que le daban ese aire de guerrera rebelde que siempre admiró Hermione. Vio como ella se sentaba sobre el escritorio y palmeaba la superficie a su lado para que la castaña la acompañara. Antes de sentarse, Hermione sonrió muy dentro suyo a sabiendas de que la profesora Mc Gonagall se horrorizaría si viera a Tonks sentada en su antiquísimo pupitre.

-Hola, Tonks, me preguntaba si podías firmarme un permiso para entrar a la sección restringida. –soltó ella en un tono que pretendía ser calmado e inocente. La metamorfomaga levantó una ceja hacia ella con maestría y tomó la hoja de papel que Hermione le ofrecía.

-¿Para? –le preguntó Tonks observándola. Hermione volteó y se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesora, unos ojos a los que no se les podía mentir. – Herms, si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que estoy aquí.

-Lo sé Tonks, es solo que me he enterado de algunas cosas que pueden ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort, y necesito una última consulta en un libro de, eh… varitas. -Explicó Hermione atropelladamente, dando la primera explicación que le llegó a la mente.

-Te refieres a Los Grandes Secretos de las Varitas, ¿Sabes por qué está en la sección restringida?. –preguntó la peli naranja. Hermione negó con la cabeza agradeciendo que la auror no haya reparado en su mentira y de pronto sintió la urgencia de contárselo todo a Tonks para que ella junto a los aurores se hicieran cargo. Ella estaba decidida a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para darle la victoria a Harry, y si era necesario sacrificarse a sí misma por el fin de la guerra, pero eso no significaba que el miedo no la venciera a veces. Tonks le lanzó una sonrisa antes de responder a la pregunta que ella misma formuló. –Imagínate que eres una bruja tenebrosa, y que tienes los materiales adecuados para crear una varita perfecta, especialmente hecha para maleficios y demás. ¿Lo harias?

-Si soy una bruja tenebrosa estoy segura que sí. –contestó Hermione con cautela, Tonks puso expresión de "ese es el punto" antes de continuar hablando.

-Hermione, la única manera que tiene un mago para canalizar su magia es una varita, y cuando la utilizas, la esencia de la madera y el material mágico se mesclan con tu impronta para conseguir una hechizo bueno o malo. ¿Nunca has notado que funcionas mejor con tu varita que con cualquier otra? – la castaña asintió con vehemencia. –Es eso. Si alguien puede crear varitas realmente predispuestas a obrar el mal hasta en un hechizo sanador, sería la perdición de nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

-¿Eso es posible? –preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida por la sapiencia de Tonks. Nadie podía imaginar que tras el aspecto extravagante de esa bruja se escondía una mujer muy inteligente, poderosa y fuerte.

-¡Por Merlín y sus barbas que es posible! Sería necesario muchísimo estudio, pero sí se puede hacer. – exclamó la auror y Hermione pegó un brinco imperceptible. Tonks tomó una pluma que reposaba en un tintero y firmó el permiso. Se lo entregó a la Gryffindor y guardó la pluma en uno de sus bolsillos. –Hermione, supe que dejaste la torre de Gryffindor, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Discutí con Ron, Harry y Ginny. –se limitó a responder ella.

-Sabes, yo fui una puffie cuando estudié aquí, y sé que significa trabajo duro para lograr lo que deseas, pero siempre admiré a los leones por su valor y su coraje. ¿No crees que estas siendo muy poco Gryffindor?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerles frente, son mis amigos pero se comportan como si yo fuera una tonta que se dejaría engatusar por Malfoy. –replicó ella, un poco exaltada.

-Por lo que vi esta mañana, parece que mi primo albino lo logró. –le dijo Tonks, burlándose. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de saltar del pupitre para retirarse.

-Puede que sí, o puede que yo quiero que él piense eso. – contestó Hermione crípticamente, alegando algo que solo ella conocía. – Te veré luego, Tonks.

-Adiós, Herms – se despidió la alegada batiendo una mano, antes de gritar. –Oh, por cierto, las nueva contraseña es Regaliz rojo.

-Gracias, Tonks. – dijo cuando ya casi había llegado a la puerta. Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Hermione y reprimió un gritito de júbilo por lo que había logrado. No estaba enterada que habían libros de varitas en la biblioteca, pero en ese momento no le interesaba, tenía un permiso firmado para estudiar cuanto quisiera en la sección restringida, y eso era un logro.

* * *

La paciencia no era el fuerte del menor de los Nott, de hecho, él no tenía ni un ápice de paciencia en su esbelto y felino cuerpo, por lo que después de dos días y algunas horas de intentar penetrar en la mente de la castaña y fracasar estrepitosamente estaba completamente frustrado. Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera tener un dominio total de la oclumancia en un par de semanas como lo tenía Hermione, pero ya que era así, tenía que dejar de intentar averiguar algo en la cabeza de la Gryffindor y hacerla hablar. Podía usar veritaserum, pero conseguirlo le llevaría algo de tiempo, por otro lado podía lanzarle un Imperius a Hermione y obligarla a contarle todo con pelos y señales, pero perdería innecesariamente la confianza que se había ganado de ella.

"_Un trato, proponle un trato, Theo" _ronroneó la voz en la cabeza del pelinegro. Era su consciencia que siempre se rebelaba y emitía sus propios pensamientos en su cabeza. Tenía algo adentro que le susurraba ideas, pensamientos, reflexiones, era el eterno compañero del chico. "_No quieres estar a las órdenes de Voldemort, Theo, y ella sabe cómo derrotarlo, ¿sino como explicas que aún no los haya mandado al demonio? Ayúdala y ayúdate a ti mismo. Además, ¿No cabrearía mucho eso al viejo?". _Como siempre, la voz de su cabeza tenía razón. Podía ayudarla y contar con que eso molestaría de sobremanera a su padre homicida, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Y estaba seguro de que podría esconder sus pensamientos de Voldemort ya que la oclumancia se le daba muy bien. Hermione necesitaba confiar en alguien, todas las curiosas señales indicaban eso, así que Theo podría estar ahí para oír, darle una mano amiga y ayudarle a deshacerse de Voldemort, después de todo, ni siquiera él, siendo hijo de un mortífago creía en la "pureza de sangre" de Tom Riddle.

Hermione iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, era de noche y le tocaba patrullar con Draco, que estaba unos pisos más abajo de donde ella se encontraba. Llevaba la varita en una mano y la otra estaba en su bolsillo, jugando con el asa de la bolsa de cuentas.

No prestaba mucha atención de a donde le dirigían sus pies, pero mientras no dejara el cuarto piso estaría bien. Las sombras que daban las armaduras y demás eran escabrosas, pero no tanto por la escasa iluminación que venía de una de las ventanas pequeñas situada unos pies más adelante. Algo cansada se aproximó a la ventana y recargó sus codos en el alfeizar, mirando la luna llena afuera. Permitió a su mente divagar por unos instantes, recorrer con los ojos los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts y suspirar nostálgica al darse cuenta de que ese sería el último año en el que recorrería el castillo. De la nada salió una mano pálida que le cubrió la boca y al mismo tiempo sintió un fuerte brazo que la apresaba para impedirle defenderse. En un inicio creyó que era Draco, pero al inhalar se dio cuenta que el personaje que la atacaba no tenía esencia de menta y brisa marina, en cambio él olía a madera, cuero y de algún modo, también olía a locura y sombras.

-Creo que tú y yo podemos ayudarnos, Hermione. –susurró una conocida voz al oído de ella. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de la chica se liberó de la tensión y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La mano de Theo se quitó de su boca y ella pudo tomar una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, Theo. –soltó ella con un tono reprobatorio. Él aún tenía una brazo atravesado exactamente debajo del busto de ella, inmovilizándola. El mentón del pelinegro descansaba en uno de sus hombros y su pecho estaba pegadísimo a la espalda de la castaña. - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –el alma se le cayó a los pies a Hermione cuando oyó esa interrogante, pero intentó hacerse la desentendida para darse un tiempo para encontrar una mentira que decirle.

-¿Qué sé de qué? –preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente. Mala idea, él comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta el primer recodo que encontró y abriendo la primera puerta que estuvo a su alcance, se metió ahí con Hermione, aún sin soltarla. –Theo, suéltame por el amor de Circe.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando, preciosa, y puedo ayudarte, pero primero debes decirme que es lo que sabes. –ronroneó él hablándole directamente al oído. No pudo evitar estremecerse por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y le aflojó las rodillas. Theo estaba enterado, él sabía algo de lo que ella sabía y se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla. "Merlín, no puedo yo sola con todo esto" gritó en su fuero interno, dudando entre aceptar la ayuda del misterioso Theo, o no hacerlo.

* * *

-**Lapídenme, sé que lo merezco y no voy a quejarme. La inspiración se me fue y como dije antes yo nunca subiré algo que no me guste, sí que fiel a eso esperé hasta tener un capitulo casi de mi total agrado para poder ofrecerlo a mis lectores.**

**Amo a cada personita que me lee, a cada uno que pone su review porque ustedes me dan este animo de seguir en esto, aún cuando mi mamá dice que es una perdida de tiempo.**

**COMENTEN Y DIGANME SI CREEN QUE Hermione ACEPTARÁ LA AYUDA DE THEO O NO!**

**Háganme saber si les está gustando como va la historia y denme sus sugerencias!**

**Un beso del tamaño de una casa!**


	14. Un nuevo aliado

_-Sabes de qué estoy hablando, preciosa, y puedo ayudarte, pero primero debes decirme que es lo que sabes. –ronroneó él hablándole directamente al oído. No pudo evitar estremecerse por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y le aflojó las rodillas. Theo estaba enterado, él sabía algo de lo que ella sabía y se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla. "Merlín, no puedo yo sola con todo esto" gritó en su fuero interno, dudando entre aceptar la ayuda del misterioso Theo, o no hacerlo._

Sus dudas se vieron suplantadas por sorpresa cuando sin previo aviso, los labios del Slytherin se pegaron a su cuello y le dio un casi imperceptible beso. De pronto las capacidades sensitivas de Hermione subieron un doscientos por ciento y era muy consciente de la presencia de Theo detrás suyo. De hecho, el problema radicaba en que era demasiado consciente de su presencia. Era capaz de sentir incluso los pliegues y las arrugas de la túnica del Slytherin aprisionada entre sus cuerpos pegados al máximo. Sentía el aliento cálido del pelinegro rozar su cuello y su oído, sentía como la mano que le aferraba a la cintura se amoldaba perfectamente a ella, como si hubiera sido hecha para estar situada eternamente ahí, aferrándola antes de su inevitable caída de bruces a un abismo que ni siquiera se imaginaba. Se sentía tan bien estar atrapada por sus brazos muy poco musculados pero sí bastante fuertes, su voz gruesa y hermosa hablándole al oído.

La realidad la golpeó y ella se vio bruscamente regresada a lo palpable y lo conocido. Dejó de divagar y comenzó a pensar. Y quiso gritar hasta que la voz se le fuera. Tenía miedo a lo que se estaba enfrentando, y lo que era aún peor, tenía miedo de estar sola en eso. Theo le ofrecía su ayuda, aunque Hermione estaba segurísima de que él era casi tan mentiroso como Draco, y sin embargo había una diferencia sustancial entre aceptar una ayuda por parte de Draco, en el supuesto caso de que él se ofreciera a ayudarla, y aceptar la ayuda de Theo. Porque Theo no era el que los lideraba, y Draco sí, por lo que el mismo hecho de ayudarla sería sinónimo de traición del rubio a Voldemort, y eso era sinónimo de tortura y muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y ella era incapaz de ponerlo en semejante riesgo.

En cambio Theo estaba allí, ofreciéndose de manera voluntaria y con sus asquerosos aires de "me como al mundo si se me pega la gana y me vale un Knut partido traicionar a la causa de Voldemort y de mi padre" y ella, irónicamente se encontraba en una situación de "estoy más que convencida de que me voy a lanzar de cabeza a una misión suicida y me tiemblan las rodillas al saber que no estaré con Harry y Ron." Dos personas adecuadas en el momento adecuado, más que casualidad, eso olía a destino y Hermione lo sabía. Estaba claro que ella creía fervientemente en que uno mismo labra su camino, con trabajo duro y con perseverancia y que el destino no tenía no voz ni voto en el asunto. Pero de eso al hecho de que precisamente cuando estaba a punto de caer por la tensión, viniera la mano amiga perfecta a sujetarla, definitivamente ahí entraba una patada divina. Ella sonrió ante sus pensamientos y se dedicó unos momentos a sopesar los pros y los contras de lo que planeaba llevar a cabo.

Estaba la posibilidad de que Theo le estuviera echando una red y ella estuviera a punto de caer redondito en la trampa, pero algo dentro suyo le indicaba que no, que definitivamente él no estaba intentando engatusarla. Por otro lado estaba el hecho que Theo quisiera solo sacar información de ella y eso que ya sabía algo, pero otra vez su instinto le dijo que estaba equivocada. Entonces reparó en que tenía mucho más para ganar que para perder, así que sin pensarlo más, tomó aire y comenzó a soltarle a Theo todo.

-…entonces Trelawney dijo que la varita de acebo debe ser cambiada por la varita de vid y que esta debe ser entregada por la pieza más importante de las tinieblas. –terminó ella después de un relato sintetizado y corto, en el que él no la soltó ni por asomo y continuó pegado a su espalda. –Mi varita es de vid, Theo, y si Voldemort me está buscando tan desesperadamente es que yo soy la pieza importante de las tinieblas.

-Bien, lo que me dices es que la profesora Trelawney hizo dos profecías sobre ti. Una incompleta que dice que solo tú serás capaz de ayudar al elegido en el momento adecuado, y la última en la que ella te asegura que tu debes estar en las filas del Lord y que debes entregarle tu varita a Potter. ¿Es correcto? –susurró casi pegando los labios al cuello de la chica. Ella asintió e hizo un nuevo intento de soltarse del agarre de Theo, sin éxito otra vez. – ¿te has dado cuenta de que estas metiéndote en una misión suicida, Hermione?

-Lo sé, pero si así le aseguro la victoria a Harry, entonces no tengo problema en hacerlo. –le respondió ella, segura y decidida. -¿Me ayudarás?

-Oye, todos estábamos seguros de que cuando él te haya terminado de utilizar iba a matarte, pero estoy seguro de que si se entera que piensas traicionarlo, no esperará y se deshará de ti de un plumazo a penas te encuentre. –le explicó él aflojando un poco su agarre y dándole espacio suficiente para soltarse y alejare unos pasos de él. –Pero sí, voy a ayudarte.

-Gracias, Theo –susurró ella y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa al Slytherin. Recordó que estaban haciendo un acuerdo de ayuda mutua y que él también debía darle la información que tuviera, así que sin más le pidió que le contara todo. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-Snape le contó a Voldemort lo que escuchó detrás de la puerta de la profesora Mc Gonagall, un fragmento minúsculo de la primera profecía en el que decía que solo la impura podría ayudar a Potter y eso, entonces el Lord decidió que quería humillar a su gran enemigo y le ordenó a Draco que te "envenenara" para que decidieras convertirte en una mortífaga, o por lo menos que te pasaras al lado del Lord. Luego nos lo dijo a nosotros y nos ordenó que ayudáramos a Draco en todo lo que él necesitara.

-¿Y lo de la oclumancia?

-Alecto Carrow es una espía. Ella era parte del círculo íntimo del Lord y aún llegó a enterarse de lo de la profecía aunque no supo cuáles eran los deseos de su señor. Pero él se enteró que ella estaba pasándole información a la orden del fénix y la torturó hasta dejarla inconsciente y la mandó a encerrar en el sótano de los Malfoy. –relató Theo apoyándose ligeramente en el borde de un pupitre y hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. – Ella escapó y Mc Gonagall le dio protección mientras ella averiguara cuales eran los planes de Voldemort. Draco lo sabía, y todos nosotros también, pero tú no eres una estúpida así que ibas a empezar a sospechar, por eso Malfoy te obligó a aprender ocluancia.

-¿Pero que demonios gana ella traicionando a Voldemort? –incluso Hermione debía admitir que le parecía una idiotez del tamaño del castillo el simple hecho de morder la mano que te da de comer, más aún cuando lo que le daba de comer era la vida y la mano le pertenecía a Voldemort.

-La orden le ofreció negociar la libertad de su hermano. –contestó alzándose de hombros. Hermione asintió de manera imperceptible y de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todos ustedes lo sabían pero que yo debía aprender oclumancia?

-Nuestros padres son Mortífagos, Hermione, nos han entrenado desde siempre para seguir sus pasos, artes oscuras y todo eso. – con un gesto de su pálida mano le quitó importancia al asunto. Luego la observó y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando estaba obviando lo más importante del asunto. -¿Cuál es tu plan para salir entera de esto?

-Aún no tengo uno. –confesó ella, resignada y ligeramente abochornada.

-Tenemos que tener una estrategia, y si es necesario un plan de emergencia por si algo sale mal. – murmuró él para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione pudiera escucharle y estuviera asintiendo completamente de acuerdo. -Y los demás no pueden enterarse hasta que sea estrictamente necesario, especialmente Draco.

Hermione alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos antes de preguntar. -¿Quieres que los demás Slytherin se enteren?

-No podremos enfrentar a Voldemort solos, vamos a necesitar ayuda. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Y Draco tampoco puede saberlo porque su madre está en peligro.

Ella sintió como un baldazo de agua congelada le caía encima al oír las palabras de Theo. Y entonces la última pieza cayó en el lugar adecuado y pudo ver la imagen completa. Ella tenía un cierto recelo con Draco, se preguntaba por qué él decía quererla tanto y sin embargo iba a enviarla a su muerte segura, incluso llegó a pensar que él la había enamorado para hacer todo más fácil, pero los constantes gestos afectuosos y su mirada le demostraban que el amor que le profesaba era real. Ahora lo comprendía. Draco no la iba a entregar por que quisiera hacerlo, lo haría porque no tenía otra alternativa. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Draco llamándola. Miró alternativamente a la puerta cerrada y a Theo. Él asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se fuera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione llagó apresurada al gran comedor, maldiciendo internamente por haberse quedado dormida diez minutos de más. Cuando entró la mayoría de cabezas se giraron para mirarla con miradas desde picaras hasta fulminantes, a las que ella no prestó atención. Caminó con calma hasta la mesa de Slytherin y tomó asiento al lado de Blaise. Esa mañana había salido y se dio con la sorpresa de que Draco no estaba esperándola apoyado junto a la puerta como lo hacía cada mañana, pero el hecho de no encontrarlo tampoco en su mesa del comedor hizo que no pudiera contener la pregunta que formuló hacia Blaise, Pansy y Daphne.

-Eh, ¿Y Draco? –soltó intentando parecer desinteresada. Falló estrepitosamente.

-Granger, él es el capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch, han empezado su entrenamiento esta madrugada. – respondió Daphne apenas interesada. –Supongo que Theo también está con Draco, él juega de cazador desde quinto.

La castaña no dijo nada en respuesta, solo se quedó ahí, reprochándose por apenas interesarse en ese tipo de cosas que sin duda eran importantes para su novio. Se terminó el vaso de avena que tenía en frente y le dio el último mordisco a su tostada mientras imaginaba a Draco trepado sobre un escoba y buscando una pelotita. Por algún motivo que ella no logró entender recordó a Viktor, aquella vez que lo vio en los mundiales de quidditch.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall levantarse de su lugar al centro de la mesa de profesores y se retiraba con paso seguro. Esa era la señal para todos de que ya era hora de empezar a enfilar a clases, ya que en la mesa principal nadie se levantaba antes de la directora. Posó la vista en el plato frente suyo ya vacío y luego de resoplar por la escasa conversación que ofrecían los de la casa de las serpientes se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas dobles, por las que precisamente venían siete chicos todos con el cabello húmedo y expresión de necesitar comerse todo lo que había en la mesa de Slytherin. De los siete, tres eran chicas, una con el pelo negro, eternamente largo e inimaginablemente lacio, con la piel de un blanco enfermizo y los ojos que a simple vista lucían negros, la otra era pequeñísima, rubia con algunas ondas, ojos verdes y sonrisa arrogante y sin embargo hermosa, ese tipo de sonrisas que indican que uno no puede dejar de ser quien es pero que también es afable y bueno y la última era tan alta como su capitan, delgadísima con la piel de color canela, cabello bastante pequeño, al ras de la barbilla afilada y con los ojos enormes y expresivos. Draco estaba ahí, al lado de Theo, y detrás de ellos dos muchachos. Uno de ellos corpulento y alto, bastante perecido a la chica de pelo pequeño y el otro un poco más bajo que Draco, con el cabello castaño claro y expresión de aburrimiento. Hermione se quedó pasmada cuando vio que ellos entraban totalmente acompasados, como si hubieran ensayado su entrada millones de veces, en perfecta formación. Cuando la mirada del rubio la encontró, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y continuó caminando pero en dirección a ella, mientras los demás Slytherin pasaban y se dirigían a su mesa. Él casi la alzó en vilo y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios que no tardó en profundizar hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Lo que hizo que su contacto se rompiera fue el casi imperceptible roce en la parte alta de su muslo que le dio Theo cuando salió del comedor sin haber comido nada. No era necesario ser un genio para enterarse de que el pelinegro le había metido una nota en el bolsillo.

-Idiota –masculló Draco, fulminando a Theo con la mirada, pero antes de seguir despotricando contra su amigo, Hermione le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se despidió diciendo algo que entendió como un nos vemos en clases pronunciado de manera apresurada.

Ella salió casi corriendo del comedor, enfilando hacia el aula de transformaciones y mirando en rededor suyo antes de sacar una nota del bolsillo y leerla de manera apresurada.

**A las cuatro en la biblioteca.**

**T. N.**

* * *

-Tengo clase de Aritmancia. – le dijo ella aún apoyada contra el pecho del rubio. Ambos estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles que estaban más cercanos al lago, abrazados y conversando animadamente. Draco se preguntó por milésima vez durante la tarde el motivo de que su novia estuviera tan pendiente de su reloj de pulsera, pero como las mil veces anteriores, no dijo nada, en cambio prefirió refutarle a la castaña el hecho de que estaba seguro de que ella hacía aritmancia los viernes por la mañana.

-Pensé que tenías aritmancia los viernes.

-Los viernes y los miércoles. –aclaró ella. Técnicamente era verdad que tenía clase a las cuatro de la tarde los miércoles, lo que no era necesario que supiera Draco era que usaría su giratiempos para regresar a las cuatro de la tarde para encontrarse con Theo. Miró una vez mas el reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban diez minutos antes de la hora pactada con el otro Slytherin. Le dio un último mordisco a la manzana que estaba comiendo y se puso de pie mientas a su lado su novio hacía lo mismo.

En ese momento una lechuza blanca llegó volando y se posó sobre el brazo del rubio. Esta traía un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta verde delgada en su pata. Pudo ver la cara de estupefacción y algo de miedo de Draco e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de una carta de su madre.

-Debo irme a clase, Draco. –dijo ella y comenzó a alejarse, pero no pudo dar mas de dos pasos cuando él la tomó de la muñeca y la besó en los labios. Poco a poco su beso se hizo más intenso, hasta que tuvieron que alejarse para respirar.

-Te quiero, te quiero demasiado, Hermione. –susurró sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. –Te recogeré cuando tu clase termine.

-También te quiero. –contestó ella para luego volverse a perder en los labios de su Slytherin.

* * *

Cuando entró a su habitación, Theo estaba tendido en su cama, a simple vista muerto, pero ya que conocía el sueño profundo en el que se sumía su amigo todas las tardes, prefirió no despertarlo, de hecho le venía de maravilla encontrarlo dormido.

Se sentó en su cama de sábanas de color plomo plata y una mullida colcha verde, cerró las cortinas de un tirón y cuando estuvo completamente fuera de la vista de cualquiera, se sacó el pergamino enrollado del bolsillo. Desató el lazo verde con parsimonia, intentando alargar el tiempo antes de enterarse de noticias probablemente nefastas traídas desde Malfoy Manor.

_Querido hijo:_

_La situación aquí está cada vez más descontrolada. Anoche, tu padre fue cruciado y casi muerto por el señor tenebroso. Él está impaciente, quiere cuanto antes a la sangesucia, y ha amenazado que por cada día que demores, tu padre y yo pagaremos las consecuencias._

_Él me ha ordenado decirte que tienes doce días para entregarle a la chica, o él mismo irá por ella._

_Hijo, por favor, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero cumple con las órdenes del Lord y tráele a la muchacha, es insoportable estar aquí, los mortífagos se han apropiado y están destruyendo nuestra noble casa, además de que temo por tu vida, por la vida de tu padre y por la mía. Tu padre ha fallado mucho antes, ya no tenemos la benevolencia del Lord de nuestra parte, pero tú puedes devolverle el esplendor a nuestro apellido, Draco, sé que puedes hacerlo._

_Cuídate mucho hijo, y por favor, no le obligues a lastimarte o a lastimarnos._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Si había algo que Narcissa no hacía jamás, era quejarse por el dolor. Era de hecho una mujer bastante estoica, no solía demostrar lo que le sucedía, siempre escondida detrás de su imagen de perfecta sangre pura de linaje completamente ancestral. Y sin embargo, en la carta ella le pedía ayuda a su hijo.

Draco no pudo hacer más que jalarse los cabellos con frustración y por qué no, desesperación mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ya no había más, en un inicio tuvo las esperanzas de que podría idear una estrategia con los dos meses que supuestamente le quedaban antes de tener que entregar a Hermione, pero nunca contó con que Voldemort se impacientara y reclamara antes a su castaña. Y ahora tenía menos de dos semanas para lograr sacar a Hermione del castillo, para hacerse de una estrategia para lograr que ella quisiera venir con él, por no hablar del hecho de que no sabía cómo sacar a Hermione de su mansión luego de que la volvieran prisionera y demás. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a los demás Slytherin para que lo ayudaran, necesitaba apoyo.

Suavemente se descorrieron las cortinas y Theo se asomó con cara de somnoliento. Solo en ese momento reparó en que estaba llorando como un niño pequeño y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-¿Qué quieres, Theo? –le preguntó Draco con toda la indiferencia del mundo, o por lo menos con toda la que pudo aparentar.

-¿Qué sucede? –contraatacó él sentándose al borde de la cama y bostezando. Como toda respuesta, el rubio le tendió la carta y sacó un pañuelo de seda plata de su bolsillo. Esperó en silencio mientras su amigo leía la pequeña misiva y fruncía el seño.

-Maldición, Theo, no tan pronto, no ahora, ella no se lo merece, y mi madre tampoco. –Gritó él completamente fuera de sus cabales cuando Theo le devolvió el papel y no dijo nada. –¡La amo, Theo! Pero es ella o mi madre, las amo a ambas y ninguna vivirá si no elijo a una.

-Cálmate, hermano, solo respira y tranquilízate. –le dijo en tomo comprensivo

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando la mujer de mi vida puede morir por mi culpa! –volvió a gritar el rubio esta vez mucho mas exaltado que antes. –No la veré morir, Theo, me niego a verla morir.

-Draco, sabes que no puedes ir en contra de los deseos del señor tenebroso.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Theo, eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que ayudarme. –Draco Malfoy pedía socorro a gritos por vez primera. –Los necesito, a todos ustedes.

Theo se lo pensó un momento, pero no asintió ni negó, solamente se paró y salió del lugar, para buscar a los demás Slytherin. Iba a ser difícil, y aunque le doliera ver a su mejor amigo en esa situación, nadie podía enterarse de su trato con Hermione. Nadie hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa, no solo se había pasado cuatro horas esperando a Theo en la biblioteca, sino que gracias a él se había perdido la cena, Draco no la fue a recoger y lo peor de todo era que se había tenido que saltar la cena porque absolutamente ninguno de sus conocidos de la mesa de las serpientes había asistido a la cena. Y ahora estaba muriendo de hambre a medianoche, sin saber nada de su novio ni de la persona con la que supuestamente tenía un trato para ayudar a Harry a destruir a Voldemort.

Cuando el hambre se le hizo insoportable, se levantó de la cama y en silencio se calzó las mullidas pantuflas, para luego salir de su habitación en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Esperó hasta que la puerta de la estancia se desvaneciera para caminar de puntillas hasta el hall principal del castillo y luego continuar por uno de los estrechos pasillos hasta llegar al cuadro de bodegón del cesto de frutas. Se acercó y con cuidado le hizo cosquillas a una de las peras, esta comenzó a retorcerse y luego le dieron paso a las cocinas del castillo. Inmediatamente se sintió mal por esa expedición nocturna, al encontrarse con por lo menos un ciento de elfos acurrucados en el piso, entre mantas sucias y algunos almohadones raídos.

-La amiga de Harry Potter nos visita. –la voz chillona a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse, pero sonrió cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con Dobby.

-Hola Dobby, puedes por favor traerme un vaso de leche caliente y galletas. –le pidió ella con el tono más cortes jamás oído. El elfo chasqueó los dedos y luego sonrió.

-La bandeja con la leche y las galletas de la señorita Hermione está en su habitación, en la sala que viene y va. Dobby pensó que usted no querría acarrear con la bandeja hasta el sétimo piso, y la he mandado directamente a su habitación.

-Muchas Gracias Dobby –Hermione pensó en quedarse y pedirle consejo al elfo que era amigo de Harry, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Dobby si podía hablar con él, algunos platos en el fregadero cayeron abruptamente y la criatura se despidió rápidamente para arreglar ese desastre. No dijo más y salió de la cocina para luego caminar de puntillas de regreso al sétimo piso y llegar al corredor en el que estaba la sala de los menesteres.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró la puerta materializada, lo que indicaba que alguien estaba allí. Aferró con fuerza su varita y murmuró un Nox. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta y tomó el picaporte dorado, lo giró y empujó suavemente la puerta de madera. La sala había tomado la forma de una sala de estar pequeña, apenas iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea. Pudo ver los sillones negros altos y una mesa de cristal sobre la cual estaba la bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche. En uno de los sillones estaba sentado un chico, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, el cabello negro lo delataba. Era Theo Nott.

-Theo. –le llamó ella aún bajo el umbral de la puerta. Él alzó la vista y clavó la mirada en ella. Tenía la mirada inexpresiva, la expresión crispada y el ceño fruncido. Se veía preocupado.

-Lo lamento, Hermione, pero surgió algo y no pude ir a la biblioteca esta tarde. –se excusó él y comenzó a mirarla evaluativamente. Esa noche ella estaba usando un camisón de manga larga que le llegaba a la rodilla, de algodón rosa pálido. Quizás para cualquier otro chico ella podía verse como la imagen perfecta de la mojigata mata pasiones, pero para él, esa era la imagen con la que se había imaginado a la muchacha, y sin duda verla así era casi un sueño cumplido. De hecho, se habría sentido afortunado e incluso se habría atrevido a tentar a la suerte de no ser por lo que iba a decirle a la chica. Definitivamente sus noticias no eran cuestión de broma.

-¿Qué pasó, Theo? –cuestionó Hermione cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta el sillón que estaba al lado del chico. Se sentó y recogió sus piernas. El no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ella comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente en señal de incomodidad.

-¿Eso es tuyo? –dijo señalando la bandejita sobre la mesa de centro. Hermione asintió y Theo suspiró e intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa solo salió como una mueca. Ella también sonrió suavemente y se puso la bandeja en las piernas. Le ofreció galletas a Theo y él rechazó con un gesto de la mano. Silenciosamente comenzó a comer sus galletas mientras él tenía la mirada posada en ella pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Luego de casi un cuarto de hora de un silencio algo incómodo, Hermione terminó de comer y dejó todo en la mesita nuevamente.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me hiciste esperarte por cuatro horas esta tarde? –pasaron largos minutos antes de que él respondiera.

-Le llegó una carta a Draco. –escupió él como si fuera algo doloroso lo que decía. –El lord quiere que él te entregue en máximo doce días.

La noticia no le impactó tanto a Hermione como ella habría creído que sucedería en una situación así. Por supuesto que se sorprendió, pero fue más por haberlo escuchado que por haberse enterado de ello, porque ella estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a legar el momento, y que aunque se pasara toda una vida leyendo sobre artes oscuras en la biblioteca, nunca iba a estar lista para enfrentar a Voldemort, pero aun así debía hacerlo. Hermione asintió nuevamente y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Doce días, tenía doce días para hacerse a la idea de que probablemente moriría, o si no de que sería humillada de maneras viles, o incluso de que sería torturada hasta la locura.

-No va a matarte, Hermione, quiere humillar a Potter mostrándote como su aliada cuando ataque. –por loco que suene, esa afirmación hizo que un peso invisible desapareciera del pecho de Hermione. No le importaba morir, pero hacerlo antes de tener la información que necesitaba, antes de poder ayudar a su mejor amigo era realmente algo inconveniente. –Pero estoy seguro de que va a marcarte.

-¿Te refieres a la marca tenebrosa? –preguntó ella un poco alterada por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Sí, y también es muy probable que también nos marquen a todos. –dijo él volviendo a hundir la cabeza en sus manos. El tono de la voz de Theo indicaba miedo y desesperación, lo que dio que pensar a la analítica muchacha.

-Tú no quieres ser marcado ¿verdad?

-No –respondió el Slytherin sin dudar un solo instante. –No quiero ser como mi padre.

-¿Es por eso que me estas ayudando? –soltó ella sin pensar y se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando vio la mueca que puso él al escuchar la pregunta, sin embargo no se esperó oír la respuesta.

-Sí. –dijo él con un tono lúgubre para luego parase y caminar hasta la chimenea y situarse de espadas a esta. –Sigo siendo un Slytherin, pero te ayudo porque así lo quiero, porque no quiero ver al mundo bajo las ideas estúpidas de Voldemort ni a ti muerta. Me importas mucho, Hermione. Pero no te negaré que también me trae beneficios a mí.

En ese momento podía decirle a Hermione que estaban invadiendo Hogwarts, o que sus padres habían sido capturados, porque nada la iba a sorprender nada más que esa afirmación de Theo. Ese "me importas mucho, Hermione" pronunciado por él sonaba indeciblemente dulce, pero más que dulce sonaba como el tipo de confesiones que hace un caballero de armadura lustrosa y de nobles hazañas a su doncella. Por algún motivo que ella no comprendió, los vellos se le erizaron y su corazón saltó con regocijo.

-Te lo agradezco, Theo –susurró ella dedicándole una sonrisa. Él se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, para luego pasarle una mano por la mejilla en la caricia más suave y significativa que le dieron jamás. Luego se sentó al en el sillón que antes ocupaba y tomó una postura relajada.

-Necesitamos una estrategia ya. - y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

**Hola gente hermosísima, este es el capítulo nuevo. No estoy muy convencida con este capitulo pero definitivamente es mejor que no publicar. Agradecida a mis lectoras, muy especialmente a LylyanneBlack por el maravilloso review que me ha dejado. Querida, este capitulo va por ti.**

**COMENTEN Y HAGANME SABER CUAL SERÍA LA ESTRATEGIA QUE USARÍAN SI ESTUVIERAN EN LA SITUACION DE Hermione, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTÁ CIENTÍFICAMENTE COMPROBADO QUE SI DEJAS UN REVIEW, DRACO VENDRÁ Y TE DIRÁ QUE ERES LA MUJER DE SU VIDA, ASÍ QUE HA ESCRIBIR UN COMENTARIO… ni al caso, pero de verdad aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios.**

**Un beso grande como una casa de su amiga DeinoO**

**PS. Yo no soy JOTAKA**


	15. La visión del niño que vivió

Viernes por la mañana, y Draco no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de su cama. Necesitaba pensar. Tenía hasta el martes de la subsiguiente semana para entregar a Hermione al señor tenebroso y de algún modo, las horas que antes eran tortuosas y aburridas para él, ahora pasaban a un ritmo aceleradísimo. No quería entregar a Hermione, pero debía hacerlo. Theo –que por cierto no había llegado a dormir –le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer, que Voldemort no iba a matar a Hermione, que solo quería tenerla controlada y que para eso necesitaba marcarla. Pero Draco no lo pensaba de esa manera, ya que sabía que si bien era cierto que el Lord no mataría a Hermione hasta que se atacara el colegio, iba a deshacerse de ella ni bien tomase el poder. Y ni siquiera suplicándole él mismo podría hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando se diera cuenta de que Draco solo quería ganar su confianza, estaba consciente de que ella no le permitiría explicarse, decirle que así había sido en un inicio pero que se había enamorado de ella y que no quería que nadie la lastimara. Sabía que cuando ella supiera que él la iba a entregar a Lord Voldemort la perdería para siempre, y eso era algo a lo que él no estaba dispuesto. Si tenía que obligarla a escuchar su explicación, la obligaría pero no iba a perderla.

Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

No sabía como iba a sacar a Hermione del castillo, ni tampoco que le diría para hacerlo. "Deberías ser honesto con ella" le había dicho Theo, "Estoy seguro de que va a entenderlo" pero Draco sabía que ella no iba a aceptarlo, de hecho estaba seguro de que ella gritaría y se enfadaría y continuaría gritando y lloraría y solo merlín sabe cuanto odiaba verla llorar.

No sabía que la solución a sus problemas podía darse con el nuevo anuncio de la salida a Hogsmeade que se había colocado en la el tablón de anuncios de Slytherin.

* * *

En los tres días que habían transcurrido, Hermione y Theo no habían podido verse en ningún momento, porque Draco nunca dejaba sola a la castaña, o porque Theo tampoco podía escabullirse de su mejor amigo. La aguda mente de Theo ya había ideado un complejo plan y solo le faltaba decírselo a Hermione, pero no podía hacerlo mientras Draco estuviera presente, pero le faltaba hacerle una pregunta a la castaña para poner en marcha su idea. El lunes exactamente a la una de la mañana, el Slytherin salió de su sala común lo más sigilosamente que era humanamente posible y caminó hasta el sétimo piso hasta el pasillo donde estaba el cuadro del mago enseñando a los trolls a bailar ballet mientras estos lo golpeaban, en frente al cual estaba la puerta de la ahora habitación de Hermione. Pensó por un instante en tocar, pero dos pasillos tras había visto a Peeves pintando bigotes a unas armaduras y era obvio que si escuchaba el ruido de la puerta, vendría y haría que Filch apareciera más rápido que inmediatamente. Por lo que decidió entrar a la sala de los requerimientos sin pensárselo dos veces. Susurró un alohomora y entró cuando escucho el suave click del pestillo. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama adoselada esta vez de dorado y un par de sillones de un lado. No había baúl en el pie de la cama, ni armario, solo una mesa de noche, en la que reposaba una varita, un bolso de cuentas pequeño y un libro, al lado de la cama donde dormía plácidamente una muchacha con los cabellos revueltos. Él se acercó al lado de Hermione y sin arrepentirse en ningún momento puso una de sus manos en la boca de Hermione mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del borde de la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Ella despertó al instante y comenzó a removerse con desesperación, pero cuando vio los ojos azules e insanos de Theo, se relajó al instante y de un manotazo se quitó la mano de Theo de encima.

-Rayos Theo, ¿Por qué tenias que asustarme de esa manera? –se quejó Hermione mirando de mala manera al pelinegro. Con un movimiento de varita las luces de la araña de cristal en el techo se encendieron y revelaron una habitación un poco mas espaciosa, la chimenea de un lado y un espejo en otro. -¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento, debía hablar contigo. –respondió él sin inmutarse. Caminó con elegancia hasta uno de los sillones rojos y se sentó tranquilamente. Con un gesto le indicó a Hermione que lo acompañara. Ella se levantó de la cama y buscó su bata que estaba colgada en la pared, luego de anudarsela se unió a Theo en el otro sillón, junto a la chimenea.

-¿Y bien? –instó ella después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Primero necesito preguntarte algo. – indicó Theo acercándose ligeramente a ella.

-Dispara.- dijo ella tratando de bromear y él alzó una ceja en señal de falta de entendimiento. -Habla

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ayudar a tu amigo Potter? –soltó Theo y Hermione se quedó muda. No tenía que dudar para darse a si misma una respuesta, pero decírselo al muchacho le resultaba extrañamente difícil. Él reparó en la dificultad de ella para contestar y lanzó otra pregunta mucho mas fácil, o difícil según el punto de vista. -¿Qué harías por proteger a Draco?

-Lo que sea. –dijo ella antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho.

-¿Eso incluye hacerte poner la marca tenebrosa en el brazo? –picó Theo y Hermione supo por vez primera la magnitud de su decisión. Una marca tenebrosa ya significaba traición y maldad, pero no quería imaginar lo que se diría cuando alguien viera la calavera y la serpiente en su brazo. Pero supo también que por Draco estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Si, también eso.

-Sabes, Draco piensa que estas en un peligro inminente, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que en esta situación, tú tienes mas posibilidad de salir viva que él. Si Draco no cumple, su madre se muere y también tu novio. –comenzó Theo mirando el crepitar de las llamas. –Piensa que te está protegiendo, pero ahora la vida de Draco y su madre dependen de ti, solo tú puedes evitar la muerte de ellos.

Esa era una realidad de la que Hermione aún no se había percatado. Creía que su vida dependía mucho de Draco, pero que quizás con mucha suerte podía engañar a Voldemort y ayudar a Harry, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que cuando empezó a salir con el rubio, o en realidad cuando escuchó la profecía de Sybill Patricia Trelawney y comprendió la realidad de su relación con él, los papeles se habían invertido y el destino de Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo habían caído en sus manos.

-Escucha –prosiguió el Slytherin –Draco no sabe cómo sacarte de Hogwarts antes del martes de la próxima semana, y piensa que va a tenerte que secuestrar. Este fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade y he tenido una idea.

-¿Qué propones? – cuestionó ella mirándolo con interés. Theo solo sonrió de manera enigmática y comenzó a explicarle. Luego de escuchar, Hermione dio su aportación, y juntos pulieron el plan hasta que quedaron satisfechos y después de unas horas, por fin, Theo se retiró y regresó a su sala común. Antes de dormir, Hermione sonrió complacida, al fin iba a utilizar el regalo que le habían dado los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

En otro punto del castillo, mas específicamente en la torre de Gryffindor, en ese mismo momento, un muchacho con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente tenía un sueño extraño, o quizás una pesadilla. Se revolvía incómodo en su cama, enredándose entre las sábanas y respirando agitadamente, completamente cubierto por un sudor frio.

-Harry, despierta amigo. –intentó despertarle Ron, pero su amigo ni siquiera hizo ademan de haberle escuchado. –HARRY

Y Harry despertó sobresaltado, mirando de manera penetrante a Ron para luego suspirar y dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama mientras que buscaba a tientas sus anteojos en su mesita de noche.

-Gracias, Ron –musitó Harry llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la frente. Le ardía la cicatriz después de meses de tranquilidad, regresaba el dolor para incordiarlo con saña, y eso no era lo peor, sino que lo que había visto en su sueño era poco tranquilizante.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó Ron, aún sentado en el borde de su cama.

-Como ni te imaginas. –aclaró el niño que vivió, intentando sonreír. Luego paseó la mirada por su habitación, donde Seamus, Neville y Dean dormían plácidamente. –Vamos abajo, tengo que contarte algo.

Ambos salieron de su habitación y bajaron hasta la sala común, donde tomaron dos sillones junto a la casi apagada chimenea que Ron revivió con un movimiento de su varita. Por un instante, la mirada esmeralda de Harry se perdió en el fuego, donde años antes había visto a su padrino que ahora ya no estaba, y por millonésima vez desde quinto año, se sintió solo. Ron lo miraba con paciencia, hasta que Harry se percató de la mirada del pelirrojo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tuve una pesadilla. –comenzó él. –De hecho, creo que era una vision.

- ¿De qué iba?

-En el sueño, yo era él, Voldemort, y estaba furioso. Torturaba a Lucius Malfoy, frente a su esposa. –explicó Harry clavando los ojos en un punto de la pared. –Les estaba reclamando por algo que su hijo no hizo, que se acercaba el tiempo limite.

-¿El tiempo límite? Tienes idea de que pueda significar –preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-No, pero aún no has escuchado lo peor. –continuó el azabache. – Yo, es decir, Voldemort, quería a alguien.

-Pero hay muchas personas a las que él puede querer, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Porque Voldemort dijo que quería a la sangre sucia. –exclamó Harry y Ron se quedó mudo. -¿Cuántas veces hemos visto a los Slytherin tratando bien a un Gryffindor, y más aún cuando es una hija de muggles?

-Hermione. –susurró Ron después de varios minutos de silencio. Como toda respuesta, el niño que vivió asintió. –Tenemos que advertirle sobre las serpientes, Harry.

-No podemos, ella está furiosa con nosotros y con todo derecho, y no creo que acepte lo que le digamos después de habernos portado como unos idiotas. –respondió Harry mientras el susurro de una idea llegaba a su cabeza. - ¿Cuándo fue que Hermione comenzó a evadirnos y estar extraña, distante, llorosa?

-Cuando empezó a juntarse con Malfoy y su grupito. –respondió Ron sin pensar, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando McGonagall fue a verla a la madriguera, ¿Recuerdas que tu madre nunca dejaba que ella estuviera sola? –Ron asintió y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que continuara. –Estoy seguro de que McGonagall sabe algo que nosotros no.

-¿Qué propones?

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora.

* * *

En los tres días siguientes, Ni Harry y Ron habían hablado con la profesora McGonagall, ni Draco había tenido una idea para sacar a Hermione del castillo, ni Theo le había propuesto la suya propia, por lo que hasta el jueves no hubieron cambios trascendentales, o por lo menos no hasta que Theo y Hermione pusieron en marcha su plan.

Después del desayuno, sétimo año tenía libre las dos primeras horas hasta la clase doble de encantamientos que tenían todas las casas juntas. Fue cuando Theo comenzó el primer paso de su compleja estrategia y le pidió a Draco hablar a solas con él.

-Pero Hermione podría aparecer, ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común? –Se quejó Draco jugando con una manzana, completamente aburrido porque su novia se había ido a la biblioteca apenas despertó y no quiso que él la acompañara.

-Porque la sala común estará llena de gente que tiene libre estas dos horas. –respondió Theo señalando lo obvio. El rubio rodó los ojos y continuó rodando la manzana que tenía en la mano. Su aspecto era demacrado y su humor pésimo en lo que llevaban de la semana. Ojeras violáceas marcaban la parte inferior de sus parpados, tenía expresión de cansancio y no dejaba que nadie excepto Hermione y Theo se le acercaran en ningún momento. –He tenido una idea, Draco, y creo que va a funcionar pero necesito decirtela. Además, ¿No dijiste que tu novia estaba en la biblioteca?

-Está bien, pero necesito que esperes unos minutos, tengo algo que hacer. –respondió Draco con gesto indiferente. –Nos vemos allá. –dicho aquello, se puso de pie y salió con sus andares aristocráticos dirigiéndose al aviario para enviarle una carta a su madre, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras principales, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley lo interceptaron con varitas en mano. El rubio tuvo el impulso de mentarles todo lo que se sabía y continuar su camino hasta la torre del aviario, sin embargo, ellos no iban a dudar en lanzarle el primer hechizo que se les viniera a la cabeza y a Draco le preocupaba eso. No por nada el año pasado estuvo a punto de desangrarse por un Sectusempra que le lanzó el Elegido. Los dos Gryffindor comenzaron a hacerle retroceder hasta un pasillo poco concurrido y no se detuvieron hasta que Malfoy estuvo entre la pared y las varitas de Harry y Ron.

-Aléjate de Hermione, maldito hurón albino. –siseó Ron colocando su varita en el cuello del Slytherin.

-Por favor, Weasley, si no recuerdo mal fueron ustedes quienes la trataron como a un objeto. – respondió Draco destilando veneno.

-Solo aléjate de ella, Malfoy… -comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo cortó.

-¿O qué, Potter? – en realidad era un mal negocio provocar a dos magos bastante capaces que tienen sus varitas en tu cuello, pero la lengua viperina de Draco era incapaz de quedarse quieta cuando lo amenazaban. Aunque con Hermione se había ablandado, seguía siendo un orgulloso Malfoy.

-O le diremos lo que tramas. –soltó Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por haber callado momentáneamente a Malfoy. -¿Dime, Hermione sabe que piensas entregársela a Voldemort?

Draco solo alzó una ceja, agradeciendo todos los años que se obligó a guardar sus emociones bajo una fachada estoica. Y para molestar mas a Harry, rodó los ojos y puso un gesto de desentendido.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas idioteces juntas, Potter? Creo que esa cosa en tu frente afecta tu capacidad de raciocinio. –atacó Draco regodeándose de la cara de estupefacción de los dos ex mejores amigos de su novia. Se permitió indagar por un momento en la mente de cada uno y se horrorizó al ver que de algún modo que no consiguió entrever, ambos habían descubierto de algún modo sus intenciones con Hermione. –¿O quizás es que Wesley te contagió su estupidez?

-Maldita serpiente. –gritó Ron mientras se disponía a maldecir a Draco, pero Harry lo detuvo en el momento justo.

-No me creo que no tengas intenciones ocultas con Hermione, estoy seguro de que tramas algo.

-Claro, Potter, por eso he arriesgado mi apellido y mi linaje para salir con ella. ¿En serio crees todo lo que dices o lo haces para molestarme? –siseó Draco perdiendo la paciencia. De un tirón brusco y un movimiento ágil se desembarazó de Harry y Ron y caminó un par de pasos, aún consciente de que los dos chicos le apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Malfoy…

-¡La quiero! Quiero a Hermione y la quiero mucho, ¿Era eso lo que querían oir? –gritó Draco volteando bruscamente ahora con la varita en mano. –No puedo pensar siquiera en hacerle daño, porqué es tan difícil de creer para ustedes.

-Pero todos estos años… -balbuceó Ron completamente atónito.

- ¡Merlín bendito! Fue una fachada para evitar que… -inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más y se obligó a sí mismo a callar. –Demonios, no voy a hacerle daño a Hermione.

Y sin importarle que ellos pudieran cocerlo a maldiciones, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían al aviario. Detrás suyo, Harry y Ron intercambiaban una mirada confundida.

-¿Crees lo que dijo? –pregunto Ron

-Me repatea admitirlo, Ron, pero sí, le creo. –Y Ronald Weasley estuvo de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres decirle a Hermione que el Lord nos ha mandado a llamar? ¿Y piensas que ella va a ofrecerse a ir con nosotros? –exclamó Draco luego de oír por casi quince minutos la explicación de Theo, sosteniendo aún un arrugado pergamino que el pelinegro le había entregado argumentando que era parte del plan.. –No se te pudo ocurrir una idea peor.

-Pero va funcionar, Draco, porque ella está enamoradísima de ti y estoy seguro de que sería capaz de ir contigo.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de esto, Theo?

-No lo sé. –mintió el muchacho de los ojos azules, acompañando sus palabras con un encogimiento de hombros. En ese momento, en un gesto que aparentaba ser de lo más inocente, Theo metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, aferró por unos segundos un Knut, para luego soltarlo y posar su mano en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-¿En el caso de que funcione, cuando pretendes que la llevemos? –preguntó el rubio frustrado.

-El domingo, durante nuestra salida a Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Enloqueciste?! – explotó Draco; la idea se le había ocurrido, pero el pueblo iba a estar repleto de gente como para que nadie se diera cuenta de que nueve jóvenes estaban desapareciendo, y aún ms que con el redoble de vigilancia desde el último ataque en el Londres muggle, era obvio que alguien iba a reparar en que no estaban. - ¿Cuánto crees que dura una ceremonia de iniciación, Theo? Regresaremos pasada la medianoche, y con suerte podremos escabullirnos en el castillo, lo cual es prácticamente imposible.

-Vamos, Draco, soy silencioso y extraño, no idiota. Snape puede ayudarnos a entrar al castillo, al fin y al cabo tiene la confianza del Lord.

-¿Y no crees que será muy sospechoso que ninguno de nosotros se presente a la cena? –Exclamó Malfoy que ahora daba vueltas en la habitación cual fiera enjaulada.

-También lo pensé, Draco. –dijo el pelinegro fríamente, dolido por la falta de confianza en su brillante mente. –He pensado en todo, y cualquier fallo que puedas encontrar ya lo cubrí. Tengo todo controlado, lo único que tienes que hacer es lograr que Hermione acceda a ir con nosotros.

Draco tenía que admitir que lo que Theo le proponía era brillante, aunque tenía por lo menos un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad de fallar, al fin y al cabo, si iba a ser mortífago –incluso contra su voluntad –debía pensar en todas las posibilidades. Sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar la propuesta de su amigo porque, aunque no lo admitiría ni con veritaserum, él no tenía una idea mejor.

-Bien Theo, se hará como tú digas.- Accedió el rubio y una sonrisa triunfal se pintó en el rostro del menor de los Nott. En ese momento, la puerta supuestamente cerrada con pestillo se abrió y Hermione entró cargada de un buen de libros. El alma se le cayó a los pies a Malfoy y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Theo, que era la expresión humanizada de la serenidad.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –preguntó Hermione espantada.

-Eh, Granger, que se supone que este lugar es propiedad del colegio. –respondió Theo mirándola con gesto divertido, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y en un arranque de niñería le sacó la lengua. Luego reparó en que Draco estaba ajeno al ambiente bromista que ambos habían creado y se preocupó por su novio.

-Draco, amor, ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó ella con notable interés. –estos últimos días te comportas de manera muy extraña. El aludido la miró con algo de duda, y luego saltó la mirada para posarla en Theo.

-Díselo, hermano, es tu novia, te va a entender. –murmuró Theo dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué pasa? –ahora la voz de la castaña denotaba angustia.

-Llegó esto. –susurró el rubio entregándole a Hermione el pedazo de papel. Ella lo leyó interesada y cuando terminó su rostro reflejaba puro horror. –El Lo…Voldemort nos ha mandado a llamar, a todos nosotros, es nuestra ceremonia de iniciación, Hermione.

-Pe…pero yo creí que tú… que no querías nada de esto, que no ibas a unirte a él. –tartamudeó ella.

-Lo siento, no quiero decepcionarte, pero soy yo o mi madre, ella está en peligro. –se permitió confesar él, poniendo todas sus armas para que esa farsa funcione. – La verdad es que temo por lo que pueda suceder, y saber que no estarás a mi lado para darme fuerzas, hace que todo se vea peor.

-Tu madre. – Hermione clavó la mirada en Theo que tenía una mano en la boca para no ponerse a reír, ella rodó los ojos por segunda vez en el día y se dispuso a continuar con su escena. –Entiendo… Te acompañaré.

-¡¿Qué?! – los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y solo salió de su asombro cuando Theo le puso un codazo en las costillas. -¿Estas segura de esto? Tu… tu sangre, ya sabes…

-Sé que estarás ahí para evitar que me hagan daño, confío en ti, Draco. –respondió ella con tanto sentimiento que a su novio no le quedó duda de que ella realmente había pisado el palito. –Quiero ir contigo, amor, si me necesitas, allí estaré.

Y Draco se sintió miserable y a la vez dichoso. Miserable porque estaba engañando a su amada, que le estaba entregando toda su confianza y el la traicionaba mintiéndole, y dichoso por tener a su lado a una mujer dispuesta a arriesgarse por él. la abrazó fuertemente y musitó un gracias que solo ella escuchó, sin embargo su hubiera reparado en la mirada cómplice que su mejor amigo y su novia intercambiaban, toda su dicha se hubiera ido por el drenaje.

* * *

**pero si soy malevola!**

**este cap lo dedico a Serena Princesita Hale, que me comenta en todos lo capitulos y me da su apoyo para seguir escribiendo.**

**por otro lado, amigos y amigas, he decidido que si, va a haber triangulo amoroso...**

**No es parecio macabro lo de la escenita ensayada de Hermione?**

**COMENTE Y DIGANME SI CREEN QUE HERMIONE SI SE HARÁ MARCAR POR VOLDEMORT...**

**un beso**

**DeinoO**


	16. Whisky de fuego y un armario de limpieza

El sábado por la noche, para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba tan calmada y fresca como la hierba. No sentía nervios por el encuentro que tendría mañana con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, ni por como terminaría este, simplemente sentía expectación. Estaba acurrucada en su cama, con su pijama más corto y revelador, que constaba de una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Ni ella comprendía porqué estaba muriendo de calor cuando fuera una lluvia torrencial caía a chaparrones. Quizás ni siquiera le interesaba el clima, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento. Repasaba por milésima vez el plan que había trazado con Theo, y suplicaba a Dios que no tuvieran ninguna complicación.

Ya habían resuelto la situación de la ausencia de los nueve en la cena del domingo, como también ya había hablado con Snape y tenían su palabra de que les abriría las puertas del castillo a las nueve de la noche. Ella intentaba imaginar que sentiría cuando le pusieran la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, pero no podía hacerse una idea de cual sería su reacción, y honestamente tampoco quería imaginársela. En ese momento, la puerta sonó sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Miró el reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la media noche y que a esas horas ni siquiera los prefectos podían estar fuera de la cama. Aunque no era la primera vez que alguien la visitaba a esas horas en la sala de los menesteres, y menos desde que tenía el trato con Theo, sin embargo, él nunca se dignaba a tocar y entraba como pedro a su casa.

Ella se levantó y se anudó la bata en la cintura para luego avanzar hasta la puerta, con varita en mano, preparada para lo que fuera que podría suceder. Abrió con parsimonia y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con Draco, mojado de los pies a la cabeza y con su Nimbus 2001 en la mano, en medio de Theo y Blaise, que lo sostenían. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando reparó en el rostro de Draco y se dio cuenta de que él había estado bebiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? –exclamó ella muy preocupada. Theo no contestó, en cambio, Blaise comenzó a explicarle la situación.

-Lo encontramos en el campo de quidditch, con una botella de whisky de fuego vacía al lado. – comentó el moreno. –Decía tu nombre, y por eso lo trajimos aquí.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Por lo menos el rubio no estaba tan ebrio, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que ardía en fiebre. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente del chico, para comprobar si su hipótesis era cierta. Sí, tenía fiebre.

-Deberíamos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey. –sugirió ella, pero no pudo terminar porque Draco se lanzó sobre ella y la besó con tanta fuerza que casi la estampa contra la pared. Su beso duró tanto que Blaise tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recordarles que no estaban solos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Granger, él se vació una botella de whisky, sin ayuda. Es obvio que la enfermera se dará cuenta y por si no lo recuerdas, está prohibido beber en el castillo. –le respondió Blaise y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina. –Pero que mejor que su novia lo arregle. Así que te lo dejamos Granger, hasta mañana.

-Pero… -y cuando terminó de decir esa única palabra. Blaise ya había doblado el recodo y desaparecido. Theo, frente suyo, la estaba mirando, sus ojos azules tan extraños y enigmáticos reflejaban un poco del sentimiento que lo carcomía desde que ella había empezado a salir con Draco. Estaba celoso, pero los celos, igual que toda emoción en él, solo eran fuertes cuando les dejaba ser fuertes. En cambio el rubio sentía de manera visceral, su odio era asesino, su amor pasional, su ira destructiva, y en especial, sus celos eran tan intensos y fuertes que eran capaces de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Theo sonrió de lado, de manera irónica y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, lo que hizo finalmente. Hermione lo miró alejarse con unas ganas brutales de lanzarle algo contundente, pero reprimió sus intenciones y centró su atención en Draco, que estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola de manera sombría.

-Vamos, amor, entra. –le dijo sujetándole de la cintura, el rubio entró a la sala de los menesteres tambaleándose. Ella logró hacerle llegar hasta uno de los sillones lado de la ahora encendida chimenea y lo depositó allí. –Diantres, Draco, estas empapado.

Por un breve segundo, se sonrojó por lo que iba a hacer, pero una vez superado el shock y la vergüenza inicial, suspiró resignada y comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica.

-Eh…¿Q… qué haces, preciosa? –le preguntó tomando una de las manos de Hermione en las suyas.

-Te quito la ropa, estas mojado de los pies a la cabeza, vas a coger un resfriado si no lo tienes ya. –contestó ella, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Draco le soltó la mano y se dedicó a observarla mientras ella se deshacía de su túnica mojada y la soltaba en el piso, generalmente se suponía que dentro de la túnica debía llevarse un suéter de manga larga, pero Draco no solía llevarlo, por lo que seguidamente tuvo que enfrentarse al nudo de la corbata, que al estar mojada hacía mucho mas compleja la tarea de retirarla, batalló contra el nudo hasta que pudo deshacerlo y continuó con la camisa. –Deberías tomar un baño caliente antes de dormir.

-Lo haré, Hermione. –respondió él muy cerca de su oído, y solo en ese momento reparó que prácticamente había estado sentada en el regazo de su novio, y que él tenía sus manos en su cintura. –Pero solo si tú estás conmigo. –continuó él y Hermione sintió un estremecimiento brutal pasarle por la espalda y situarse en cierta parte al sur de su anatomía. Se levantó como repelida y comenzó a caminar a pasos cortos, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, era la más analítica, la más racional, pero definitivamente era una adolescente en plena etapa de revolución hormonal. Y la guinda del pastel era que era virgen, por lo que todo lo relacionado con el sexo y demás, era materia desconocida para ella.

-Creo que mejor tomas una ducha de agua fría, muy fría. –musitó ella después de unos minutos. Draco soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura, Hermione se tensó inmediatamente, y estuvo a punto de pedirle que la soltara, antes de que Draco la besara a consciencia y le hiciera olvidar de lo que tenía que decir. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, y los gestos del chico, posesivos. La lengua del Slytherin rozó sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, ella se lo dio, gustosa, y sus lenguas se encontraron, de la manera más salvaje posible.

Entre la lujuria que había surgido en el cuerpo del muchacho y los efectos del alcohol que corría por sus venas, estaban llevándolo al borde de la excitación sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no estaba tan ebrio como podía estarlo, francamente, no era completamente dueño de su accionar. Quería a Hermione, quería tomarla para sí mismo, quería poseerla, tocarla, sentir su piel contra la suya, y en ese momento, no había nada que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario.

Una de sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la chica que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, desde su cintura hasta uno de sus muslos. Fue allí de donde la sujetó y levantó la perna de Hermione hasta enredarla en su cadera, mientras con la otra, apretaba su trasero con rudeza.

En el cerebro de Hermione, su capacidad de analizar las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo, estaba cubierta por el deseo pasional. Nunca imagino que la primera vez que experimentara una situación similar, sería con una persona ebria, pero allí estaba la prueba de que a veces uno debía tragarse sus creencias. Aferraba el cuello de Draco con ambos brazos, en primera para no perder el equilibrio, pero también para evitar que él se alejara. Sintió contra su pelvis, la dureza masculina de su pareja, y de algún modo, ese simple gesto provocó que un baldazo de agua fría le cayera encima y que por un momento, un instante, ella recordara sus creencias y que se reprendiera a si misma por el desliz que estaba teniendo. Si bien es cierto, se sentía en más de una forma lista para perder su virginidad, incluso ansiosa por hacerlo, no estaba entre sus planes hacerlo en un momento de calentura, con alguien que no recordaría nada al día siguiente. Con ese último atisbo de cordura, desenredó la pierna y se alejó de Draco, respirando agitadamente en tanto que él la miraba expectante y confundido en partes iguales.

-Yo… necesitas un baño, yo iré a la cocina por agua, necesitas tomar algo para quitarte esa borrachera de encima. –murmuró ella incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando sintió la mano de Draco aferrar su muñeca y tirar de ella, volteándola en el proceso. Posó la mirada en los ojos grises de él, que la miraban con intensidad, casi desnudándola con la mirada.

-Quédate, Hermione. –le pidió, para luego aferrarla por la cintura, en un gesto posesivo en exceso. La abrazó y hundió la nariz en el cabello castaño de la chica. Incluso él sabía que se había sobrepasado con su reacción con ella, incluso estando ebrio podía darse cuenta cuando alguien quería poner un límite, y ese era el caso. El hecho era que él había salido de su sala común y había saqueado las cocinas en busca de una botella de whisky de fuego, porque sus nervios estaban cada vez más tensos, y sabía que si no encontraba una manera de desahogarse, no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche. Cuando por fin se hizo de una botella aún cerrada del mejor whiskey que se pudiera encontrar, abandonó las cocinas y continuó su camino hasta el único lugar que adoraba en ese castillo. El campo de quidditch. Su escoba lo esperaba en los vestidores de Slytherin, por lo que no tuvo que volver a su sala común, alzó el vuelo y comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez por el campo, cada vez más rápido hasta que se sintió mareado, y de algún modo, que ni él comprendía, descorchó la botella y comenzó a beber para olvidarse que al día siguiente vería a la única persona que había visto algo bueno en él, caminar al patíbulo, metafóricamente hablando. Cuando comenzó a perder el control de la escoba por el mareo, decidió bajarse de la altura en la que se encontraba y sentarse en la hierba húmeda en medio del campo, fue ahí cuando comenzó a diluviar, sin embargo, no quería moverse de donde estaba, así que con esa idea en mente, se quedó ahí mientras el cielo se le venía encima, bebiendo e irónicamente, pensando con la cabeza fría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya se había resignado, no sin mantener una lucha interna consigo mismo, a que Hermione iría con él a su encuentro con Lord Voldemort, lo que no sabía, y sin duda tendría que descubrir al día siguiente, era de cuanto era capaz de renunciar su castaña por él, tanto como para hacerse marcar un brazo. Una carcajada que él retenía en lo más hondo de su ser, recorrió por su pecho y salió por su garganta, hasta hacerse presente y él se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado por reír con libertad. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el chico frío y calculador para convertirse en un patético romántico preocupado por la vida de su novia? No lo sabía, pero eso de sentir bobaliconadas le estaba pasando factura, ya que exponer tanto sus sentimientos lo hacía vulnerable, y no podía ser vulnerable, menos cuando la vida de su madre pendía de un hilo. Pensando en eso, se terminó la botella de whiskey de fuego y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba pensando, que en realidad, su mente estaba en blanco, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a pensar en algo, o en alguien, y terminó murmurando el nombre de la primera y única novia en serio que había tenido, pensando en cuanto la amaba y en cuanto le jodía que otros la mirasen, otros como Longbottom, como Weasley, como su mejor amigo. Así lo encontraron Theo y Blaise, y lo condujeron en contra de su voluntad, aunque él no se quejó, a la sala de los menesteres, con Hermione, y ahora estaban ahí, abrazados. –Lo lamento, solo quería estar contigo un momento.

-Estoy aquí, contigo, y no te dejaré nunca. –afirmó ella, correspondiendo al abrazo cálido del rubio.

-Eres tan valiente, Hermione, te pones en peligro por mi y ni siquiera dudas al hacerlo . –dijo él en un arranque de agradecimiento. – Eres hermosa, inteligente, tan perfecta. Hasta ahora no creo que hayas dejado atrás todos los insultos y las humillaciones y hayas sido capaz de ver en mi lo bueno, si es que hay algo bueno.

-Te amo, no me importa lo que sucedió antes porque ahora te conozco y sé que lo que decías en realidad no era lo que pensabas. Y porque te amo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por ti. – le contestó Hermione con decisión. Se quedaron abrazados por largos minutos, hasta que Draco estornudó y Hermione se apartó, ligeramente asqueada.

-¿Sabes? Odio a todo hombre que se te acerque, Hermione, me hierve la sangre cuando hablas con alguien en clase, cuando saludas a Longbottom en los pasillos… - ni él entendía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso, solamente sabía que las palabras salían de su boca cual dardos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, al fin y al cabo, él estaba ebrio, y lo más probable era que se arrepentiría al día siguiente. – … y especialmente odio a Theo por la manera en que te mira…

-¿La manera en que me mira? –preguntó ella francamente confundida.

-Como si quisiera comerte con los ojos, lo hizo hace un rato. –dijo él sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de la información que le había dado a Hermione. Ella por su parte, se sonrojó violentamente pasando del pálido al rojo profundo en segundos. –Ese idiota ha estado enamorado de ti desde cuarto o tercer año, no lo recuerdo, pero siempre iba a la biblioteca a verte estudiar, el muy imbécil…

La biblioteca. Ese era el único lugar donde había visto a Theo Nott antes de que el sétimo año comenzara, a ella siempre le había parecido un muchacho extraño, tímido y quizás un poco retraido, pero de algún modo sentía empatía con él, siempre tan solo, siempre con la nariz dentro de un libro, siempre tan silencioso, tan parecido a ella. De hecho, en más de una oportunidad lo pilló mirándola fijamente, y cuando le correspondía a la mirada, él no la apartaba por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguno de ellos, generalmente ella, rompiera el contacto y regresara a su lectura, entonces él se levantaba y salía de la biblioteca cual alma que lleva el diablo, pero al día próximo, siempre lo encontraba allí, en la mesa menos iluminada. Siempre creyó que si alguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, podían llegar a forjar una amistad fuerte, basada en personalidades y gustos muy similares, sin embargo, ahora sabía que el pelinegro Slytherin visitaba la biblioteca para observarla a ella, y por muy extraño que sonara, ella le encontraba lógica al asunto. Esa estancia llena de altos estantes con libros antiquísimos y un fuerte olor a tinta y pergamino, era el santuario de Hermione, era su hábitat natural, y fuera de esta, ella se sentía como pez fuera del agua, por eso ella encontraba lógico que un chico pensante y analítico como Theo Nott fuera a verla en un lugar donde ella podía desarrollarse en todo su esplendor. Claro, cuando empezó a tratar con él, se dio cuenta que de tímido no tenía más que la t, que ese muchacho era más que otro Slytherin bien parecido, más que un idiota más de la patota de Malfoy, más que cualquier ratón de biblioteca.

Theodore Marcus Nott era la inteligencia andante, un chico con una mente tan aguda que a Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle, tan analítico que por momentos, dudaba que fuera humano. Y aunque a Hermione le costara admitir cosas de ese tipo, Theodore Nott era insanamente guapo, sacado de la mitología, irreal. Ojos de un color azul tan eléctrico que era el único rasgo que reflejaba las miles de tormentas que habían dentro suyo, una tez blanca como la cal, cabellos negros cual ala de cuervo, pero ella había reparado que a la luz, tenía ciertos matices tornasolados y azulados, con un flequillo que le cubría parcialmente ambos ojos de tan crecido que estaba, de hecho, su cabello era bastante crecido y desordenado, lacio con algunas ondas en las puntas. Su rostro era perfecto, tallado por la mismísima Atenea, alto, atlético, con extremidades largas y esbeltas y dedos interminables. Sus gestos eran un caso aparte, no por la variedad de estos, sino todo lo contrario. Estoicismo podría ser el segundo nombre de Theo, ya que muy pocas veces se le veía sonreír, poner cara de sufrimiento, o reaccionar ante algo, o por lo menos nunca podía ver su repertorio de expresiones excepto cuando estaba con él a solas, solo allí parecía quitarse la máscara y mostrarse autentico con ella. Y lo peor de todo era que en las semanas que llevaban tramando su complot contra Lord Voldemort, había podido ver cosas que estaba segura que nadie más sabría sobre él. por ejemplo, que cuando algo lo incomodaba, crispaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos temblaban, o que solía girar los ojos en señal se asentimiento, e incluso que tendía a morderse el labio izquierdo de manera imperceptible, pero no para Hermione. Ella debía admitir que la mente de Theo trabajaba a una frecuencia distinta al común de los mortales, capaz de crear planes tan complejos como el que estaban llevando a cabo, o por el contrario, de pasar sobre alguien muerto como si fuera un tapete.

Y todo eso, era el motivo por el que la noticia de que ella le gustaba a Theo le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada. Aún no salía de su asombro de haber sido capaz de hacer aflorar los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy, que a su juicio era el único ente con vida que podría competir con Theo, como para asumir que ella, tan mojigata, tan simple, tan común pudiera también haber engendrado atracción en el pelinegro. Y no, no se sentía alagada, mas bien se sentía preocupada, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había algo irremediablemente atractivo en Nott. Era como un imán, con un magnetismo potente al que nadie podía evitar, ni siquiera ella. Y ella no quería sentirse atraída por nadie que no fuera Draco, su Draco.

-¿Estas celoso? –aunque no quisiera sentirse atraída por Theo, debía admitir que el hecho de que su novio estuviera celosos era cómico.

-Mucho. –respondió él, crípticamente.

-No lo estés. –Sugirió ella, cuando Draco estornudó y Hermione rió. –Deberías bañarte con agua muy caliente, yo iré por un té y poción revitalizante.

El chico asintió y se dirigió con pasos tambaleantes al cuarto de baño, mientras Hermione caminaba hasta la puerta, con dirección a la cocina. Últimamente, las cocinas eran un destino común para la castaña, ya que había estado teniendo ataques de ansiedad con respecto a los venideros exámenes, que no le dejaban comer durante la cena y la obligaban a visitar a los elfos durante la noche. Tomó su habitual camino, yendo hacia la derecha, luego volteando el recodo para la izquierda y otra vez a la derecha, hasta llegar al corredor principal del sétimo piso y las escaleras. Estas constaban de dos tramos, el primero era fijo, pero tenía un escalón falso, en cambio el segundo tramo se movía a intervalos completamente irregulares del lado derecho del sétimo piso, donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor, para el lado izquierdo, donde estaba la sala de los requerimientos. Estas escaleras podían moverse de un segundo para otro o quedarse estáticas por días. Para suerte de Hermione, en ese momento estaban del lado izquierdo, por lo que bajó a trompicones por si se les ocurría cambiar con ella a medio camino, pero no tuvo problemas en terminar las escaleras saltando el peldaño falso.

Sin problemas continuó hasta la cocina, donde muy amablemente le pidió a Dobby una jarra de té caliente y poción revitalizante, que aunque solo la enfermera podía darle, él fue muy amable en aparecerle un frasco lleno de líquido. Agradeció y se llevó todo en una bandeja de vidrio. Haciendo malabares con la varita que le proporcionaba luz y la bandeja con el té, las tazas y el frasco, pero con la mente en cierto Slytherin de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Era tan increíble que Theo estuviera guardando sentimientos por ella desde hace casi cuatro años, que si no creyera en el dicho muggle de que los locos, los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, creería que Draco le había jugado una broma. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que las escaleras se estaban moviendo al lado derecho. Cuando se quedaron quietas, Hermione se apresuró a subir el tramo que le quedaba, resignada a tener que darse la vuelta por el pasillo norte. Empezó a caminar recto hacia la torre de Gryffindor para doblar el recodo que la conduciría al pasillo contiguo al corredor norte, cuando reparó en una presencia recargada en la pared, en el pequeño corredor sin salida donde estaba uno de los armarios de limpieza. Era un muchacho, parcialmente cubierto por las sombras. Jugaba con su varita con una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía en el bolsillo.

Lo primero que Hermione hizo fue asustarse, luego su miedo pasó a ser curiosidad, y su curiosidad a ser molestia. Al fin y al cabo, ella era prefecta, y un alumno fuera de la cama a esas horas estaba contra las reglas. Como pudo se acomodó la bandeja en una de las manos, y alzó su varita con la otra, para musitar "_lumus máxima". _La luz que irradió de su varita fue mas potente, y le permitió develar el rostro de la persona que ahí estaba. Se preparó para soltar su conocido discurso sobre romper las reglas, pero tuvo que quedarse callada y tragarse sus intenciones cuando frente a ella, apareció Theo Nott. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y bruscamente apartó la mirada. Estaba consciente de que después de enterarse de que Theo sentía algo por ella, ya nunca podría verlo como antes, pero no llegó a considerar que su incomodidad fuera tan grande que no le dejara verlo a la cara.

-¿Hermione? –la voz de Theo sonaba sorprendida y complacida en partes iguales, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, sin embargo, se obligó a responder con la voz más tranquila y monótona que había en su repertorio.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces caminando por ahí a estas horas? Supuse que estarías con Draco. –preguntó el alzando una ceja.

-Eh…fui por té y poción revitalizante. –se limitó a responder, señalando con la cabeza la bandeja con la jarra y la poción. – Misma pregunta para ti.

-No podía dormir. –dijo él. De hecho, no lo había intentado, prefirió ir, como siempre, a va vagar por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en Hermione y en cuan enfermo le ponía que Draco la haya podido conquistar. No tenía un destino fijo, no quería ir a la torre de astronomía, ni tampoco al aviario, simplemente prefería dejarse envolver por las sombras y la oscuridad cernida en el castillo, caminado a ciegas, hacia donde los pies lo llevaran, y así terminó en ese corredor sin salida. Esa noche no tuvo el problema de encontrarse con Peeves, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que el poltergeist solía acompañarlo en cada una de las noches en las que caminaba sin rumbo, insultándolo, bromeando con él e incluso contándole secretos que veía día a día. De algún modo, Peeves nunca había intentado acusarlo con Filch, y Theo nunca se incomodó con su presencia, por lo que habían formado una especie de amistad secreta.

-Bien, yo me voy. –avisó Hermione y se dio media vuelta, alejándose, pero en ese instante se oyó la inconfundible risa del poltergeist acercándose. Hermione se sobresaltó y su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. Si la pillaban, la castigarían y lo que menos necesitaba era que la castigasen, por lo que apagó la luz de su varita y regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó a Theo de la muñeca como pudo y los metió a ambos en el armario de limpieza cercano.

El único detalle era que el armario era tan pequeño que con mucho esfuerzo, y pegándose lo más posible, ambos podían entrar sin tocar ninguna escoba mugrosa. En ese momento, ella prefirió que Filch la encontrara antes de estar un segundo más en esa situación. Los pechos de ambos estaban tan pegados que casi se fundían, sus piernas acomodadas de tal modo que una de las de Theo estaba entre las de Hermione, que aferraba su bandeja como si se aferrara a la vida. Al ser ella por lo menos una cabeza más baja que él, su rostro estaba prácticamente hundido en el pecho de Theo, mientras que podía sentir la respiración del muchacho en su coronilla. Era incómodo para ella, no porque le desagradara, sino porque le agradaba demasiado. Desde aquella vez que Theo la había secuestrado durante su ronda nocturna, la extrema cercanía con él le producía hormigueos en la piel. Atracción pura y dura.

Una canción obscena se oía fuera de la puerta cerrada, lo que demostraba que Peeves aún estaba afuera, y si él estaba afuera, no podían salir so riesgo de ser castigados. De repente, una de las manos de Theo aferró la cintura de la castaña, y la acercó mucho más a él. La respiración de Hermione se disparó y por segunda vez, sintió que era correcto estar junto a Theo Nott. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió los dedos helados del Slytherin en la pequeña parte de piel expuesta entre la camiseta y los pantalones cortos, y por puro reflejo, alzó la vista para encontrarse con las orbes azules de su acompañante, muy cerca suyo.

-Así que Draco te lo dijo. –susurró él y su aliento golpeó el rostro de Hermione, mareándola por unos cuantos segundos. Theo se regocijó por ser capaz por fin de indagar en la mente de la castaña, y lo primero que vislumbro fue la escena de celos de Draco. Apenas dichas estas palabras, la barrera de la cabeza de Hermione volvió a alzarse y él se vio expulsado, pero no se quejaba, ya que había visto lo que quería ver y se sentía satisfecho por ello. No pensó que ella se enterase nunca de sus sentimientos, pero ya que tenía las circunstancias perfectas, ¿por qué no aprovecharlas?

-¿D…decirme que? –preguntó ella recobrando un poco la compostura, pero sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la suya.

-Que me encantas. –cada vez los susurros de Theo eran mas bajos, pero Hermione seguía oyéndolos igual de fuertes ya que de a pocos se iban acercando.

-Algo mencionó, pero estaba ebrio así que no se si creer en lo que me dijo o no… -comenzó a explicar ella, agradecida de que la oscuridad cubriera el violento sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando escuchó la ultima afirmación del muchacho.

-Hermione. –la llamó él.

-…al fin tu y yo nunca hemos tratado mas que en este año, y siempre me pareció que me mirabas en la biblioteca, pero nunca me hablaste…

-Hermione

-…y creía que podríamos ser amigos porque los dos somos ratas de biblioteca, los dos pensamos antes de actuar, los dos somos mas racionales que los demás, aunque de todos modos es imposible porque te casaras con Daphne algún día y yo…

-¡Hermione! –exclamó el, pero siempre en voz baja. Esta vez su llamado si surtió efecto y ella se calló al instante, mirándole con expresión expectante. Entre sus bocas no se tocaban por menos de unos cuantos centímetros, sus alientos se fundían y respiraban de manera pesada. Él acortó algunos de los centímetros, hasta estar prácticamente sobre los labios de ella, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. –Me encantas.

_Esto no está bien, Hermione, tu eres la novia de Draco, no puedes estar a punto de besarte con su mejor amigo en un armario de limpieza, y menos aún sentirte atraída por él. Ni siquiera cuando él te dice que le encantas con esa voz tan ronca y sexy. Draco te ama y tú lo amas, así que no entiendo por qué no le has volteado la cara de una bofetada a este tipo y regresado con tu novio que probablemente tiene pulmonía. _Le dijo su consciencia un segundo antes de sentir los labios del chico en la comisura de los suyos. Literalmente no estaba besándola, pero la sensación era mas intensa de la que sentía con Draco. _¡Despierta niña! Tienes novio ¿lo olvidas? _

Sabía que era incorrecto, pero lo sentía tan bien. Si no traicionara a sus arraigados valores, ella se habría abandonado a un beso que sin duda haría morir de envidia a cualquier otro, y sin embargo su altísima moral le impidió siquiera pensar en hacerle algo semejante a Draco, porque a él lo amaba, pero Theo la atraía demasiado, y eso no era algo que ella quisiera aceptar y mucho menos dejarse llevar por ello. Con esa idea, se apartó lo más que pudo de él, a la vez que agudizaba el oído para darse con que Peeves ya se había ido.

-Esto no está bien, Theo, tu mejor amigo es mi novio, y yo no puedo hacerle esto. –le dijo ella volviendo a ser la chica cuya cabeza estaba por encima de los deseos de sus cuerpo. –Simplemente no debemos sentir algo el uno por el otro.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, nena. –dijo él, con una sonrisa palpable en su voz. – Tal vez no deba sentir algo por ti, pero puedo hacerlo y lo hago, y tú no eres de piedra, linda, sé que también te atraigo.

Dicho esto, él fue el primero en emprender la retirada, salió con calma del armario de limpieza y caminó hasta perderse en las sombras, con la manos en los bolsillos y pasos tranquilos y felinos.

* * *

**No se de donde salio este capitulo, pero se coló entre el anterior y el proximo, porque este iba a ser el de el encuantro de nuestra prota cn el tenebroso. pero ya que, como les dije, el triangulo va a darse, y ya ha empezado por aqui asi que espero que les guste. Oh, por cierto, gracias por todos sus comentarios, que casi ya llegamos a los cien reviews...ya se que este no es un fic espectaculaaar pero le pongo ganas y con que a unita le guste me basta. **

**En el cap anterior LucyTheMarauder me recriminó por no haberle dedicado un capitulo, pero este tampoco va por ella, el proximo si y ya vera por qué, le tengo una sorpresa por haberme olvidado de ella. este capitulo va por Azu23blood, y porque me gusta su foto de perfil...;P**

**Saben, tengo que darles una noticia como que un poquis feiia...porque empiezo academia el lunes de la semana subsiguiente, por lo que no voy a poder subir de manera frecuente...mi prioridad es la universidad, y si no la hago me suicido...así que espero su comprensión al respecto...o sino pueden pasarse por mis otros fics, que no son taaaaaaan buenos pero pueden distraerlas. un beso a todo aquel que me lee y al que no me deja revs tambien, pero me decepciona eso de que cada vez menos personas me comenten, porque a veces pienso que ya no les gusta mi fic y que debería cambiar lo que estoy escribiendo...**

**en fin, ya saben que si quieren, las opiniones son bienvenidas, crucios, avadas, opugnos con hipogrifoss...y bleh...esa fue toda mi perorata de hoy, así que les dejo con el capitulo, un beso y las quiere...DeinoO**

**PS: dejame un review y Draco se dejará desnudar por ti, y luego seras encerrada con theo en un armario...ok si quieres al reves pero comenta pliz**


	17. Lucy, la merodeadora

Por la mañana, Hermione no despertó ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Dos eran los motivos: el primero, Draco había ardido en fiebre toda la noche, por lo que se quedó despierta para cuidarlo y ponerle paños de agua fría en la cabeza de manera periódica durante toda la noche. La segunda, su encuentro/casi beso/conversación con Theo no salía de su cabeza. Por lo menos el rubio había podido conciliar el sueño después de que la fiebre le bajara un poco, en cambio ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Theo se le venía a la mente y tenía que abrirlos para no verlo. Maldijo más veces que en toda su vida durante esa noche, y todas sus maldiciones dirigidas al pelinegro Slytherin, por confundirla con palabras bonitas y sensuales, pero lo peor de todo era que ella tenía que culparse en parte por dejarse impresionar por él.

Cuando Draco despertó, ella ya se había bañado, cambiado, e incluso maquillado con ligereza. No tenía idea de que se usaría para encontrarse con Lord Voldemort, pero tampoco era como si estuviera preocupada por lucir. De hecho, podía decirse que se había fiado ciegamente de la palabra de Theo cuando le decía que Voldemort solo la marcaría y no la mataría. Así que mientras se vestía, comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiera salvarla si es que él tomaba por decisión lanzarle un rayo verde y cargársela de un plumazo. Nada, al final se vio desprotegida y sin embargo bien vestida, con botas negras, pantalones de mezclilla celestes, una camiseta blanca de manga larga bajo su abrigo negro con botones dorados, con su gorro y bufanda de Gryffindor, más por el frio que por otra cosa. Su cabello estaba trenzado a un costado, con algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, pequeños aretes de oro adornaban sus orejas, y su giratiempos en el cuello, ya que había resuelto que con mucha suerte, esa sería la única manera de escapar si la cosa se ponía peliaguda.

Draco se fue a su sala común, alegando que debía cambiarse y que se verían a las diez en las puertas del castillo. Y así, Hermione se dispuso a esperar esa hora y media antes de empezar su viaje sin retorno.

* * *

-Si no regresamos antes de la hora de la cena, háganlo, ¿entendieron? –volvió a preguntar Theo a los nueve muchachos que estaban en rededor suyo. Ellos asintieron con vehemencia y el pelinegro sonrió complacido. –Solo tienen que pensar en su persona y tomar la poción.

-¿Y si llegan antes de la cena, van a pagarnos igual? –pregunto Cameron Fray, una castaña, Slytherin de cuarto año. Theo la miró enarcando una ceja, preguntándose si de verdad todos los Slytherin pensaban en su propio beneficio desde que aprendían a hablar. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que si.

-Si, les pagaré. –concluyó Theo rodando los ojos, mientras repartía los pequeños frasquitos a cada uno de los nueve. –Y recuerden, si los descubren, no hablen.

El humor de Theo era maravilloso. Mejor que mejor, excelente. Recordaba con claridad la escena de la noche anterior, el sutil rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, su respiración agitada, al textura de su piel. Había tomado una decisión. La quería para si mismo, y Theo Nott conseguía lo que se proponía. Pero sus motivos eran más poderosos que esos. Conocía a Draco como la palma de su mano, y estaba perfectamente consciente de que él no podría renunciar a sus lujos de sangre, pura por ella, aunque últimamente dudaba de su hipótesis, pero incluso con dudas, sabía que Draco no elegiría a Hermione sobre su sangre y lo que se esperaba de él.

Él, en cambio, no dudaría en mandar a la mierda a su padre, su sangre limpia y las expectativas de medio mundo por ella. Si no le temblaba la mano al traicionar a Voldemort planeando su derrota con una impura, menos dudaría en estar con ella, desposarla, tener herederos con ella.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras terminaba de colocarse las zapatillas de lona muggles y se cerraba la cazadora de cuero negro. Quizas Theo Nott era el rebelde entre las serpientes, pero no dejaba de vestir de negro de pies a cabeza al igual que sus compañeros, especialmente si estaba yendo a encontrarse con Voldemort y su padre. Justo cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello para dejarlo alborotado como siempre, entró Draco, con cara de quien va al matadero. No mediaron palabras, pero sus gestos lo decían todo. El rubio le dedicó una mirada entre envenenada y lastimera, y luego continuó caminando hasta el cuarto de baño que cerró de un portazo.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y bajó hasta la sala común. Ahí estaban sentados Pansy, Millicent y Blaise, los tres de negro sobrio y elegante. Se sentó junto a ellos y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos por largo tiempo, hasta que Draco bajó minutos después de Daphne. Crabbe y Goyle entraron a la sala común casi al mismo tiempo, alegando que habían ido a desayunar. Nadie dijo nada al respecto y se dispusieron a dejar las sombrías mazmorras para encontrarse con Hermione, que los esperaría en las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione salir con los Slytherin cuando ellos bajaban a encontrarse con Ginny en el hall principal, e inmediatamente las sospechas con Draco y los demás alumnos de la casa de las serpientes regresaron a ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –les preguntó Ginny cuando por fin se encontraron y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a Hogsmeade.

-Ron se quedó dormido. –respondió el azabache abrazando a su novia, mientras su mejor amigo le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria. Aunque durante todo el camino bromearon y rieron como adolescentes normales, en las cabezas de los dos chicos rondaban ideas conspiratorias contra los que estaban "engañando" a su amiga, aunque confiaban en la palabra de Draco. Primero llegaron a Honeydukes, para abastecerse de caramelos para toda la semana, además de que querían probar las nuevas bolas de chicle con sabor a regaliz que nunca perdían el sabor. Pasearon por todas las tiendas del pueblecito mágico, decidiendo dejar para el final la sucursal recién abierta de Sortilegios Weasley. Pero antes de ir a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos maquiavélicos, los tres pasaron por las tres escobas, sin reparar en que durante toda la mañana no habían visto a Hermione ni a ninguno de los Slytherin de sétimo año.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pueblo, ella iba de la mano de Draco, Theo la flanqueaba con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Obviamente al no tomar los carruajes, caminaron por una media hora hasta el pueblo, en un acuerdo tácito de darse tiempo para pensar fríamente lo que harían. Hogsmeade estaba abarrotado de alumnos, algunos en grandes grupos por casas, otros por parejas y algunos completamente solitarios. Los nueve caminaron entre la multitud con facilidad, porque daba la impresión que las nueve figuras vestidas de negro repelían a la gente con solo el halo de malignidad que irradiaban. Nadie prestó suficiente atención a los nueve para preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían en completo silencio, en una formación que casi parecía ensayada, nadie se atrevió a mirarlos a la cara y notar las muecas de resignación de los muchachos, nadie les dedicó un solo pensamiento de aliento. Estaban solos, rodeados de la multitud, cada uno llevando una cruz invisible de sacrificio, resignándose a aceptar una marca que los definiría como luchadores de un bando en el que no estaba su lealtad. Sus pasos eran lentos, cansinos, acompasados, pasos que los condujeron por la calle principal del pueblo hasta que salieron del área poblada y comenzaron a descender hasta la verja de la casa de los gritos. Al llegar allí, todos excepto Hermione sacaron sus varitas, mientras se daban miradas de animo.

-A la de tres, todos a Malfoy Manor. –indicó Blaise preparando la varita para desaparecerse. Draco le tendió una mano a Hermione, que ella tomó temblorosa. –Uno…

Por vez primera desde que los de la casa verde y plata se enteraron de que se acercaba precipitadamente la hora de su ceremonia de iniciación, dejaron las mascaras de estoicismo que habían tomado ante la situación y dejaron ver su temor. Bastó con ver que Pansy y Daphne se tomaban de la mano y asentían con vehemencia, como si quisieran convencerse de una mentira, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaban por cometer el error mas grande de sus vidas.

-Dos…

Los ojos azules de Theo se clavaron en Hermione, y ella le correspondió la mirada, con una expresión de agradecimiento por lo que había logrado gracias a él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él era el único que no mostraba ni una gota de miedo, duda o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento referido a la ceremonia, en cambio, sus tormentosos ojos reflejaban algo extraño para la situación en la que se encontraban. Esa chispa inconfundible de quien está celoso brillaba en sus pupilas.

-Tres.

Hermione sintió el horrible tirón en el ombligo, antes de verse envuelta en un espiral de colores alrededor suyo. Estaba decidido, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a desaparecer aunque tuviera que utilizar esa habilidad toda su vida. El espiral de colores duró milésimas de segundo, antes de que volviera a pisar firme y la sensación de mareo se hiciera presente. Estaban en el jardín de una propiedad enorme, más específicamente en el caminito desde la verja hasta la puerta de la casa. A sus costados, el jardín estaba pulcramente cuidado, con una fila de pinos en rededor de la propiedad, flores discretas a los pies de estos, y para sorpresa de Hermione, pavos reales albinos correteaban libremente por todo el jardín. Su sorpresa inicial fue inmediatamente sustituida por la incredulidad cuando contempló la casa. Era blanca, de dos plantas con balcones y ventanales enormes, todos cubiertos por cortinas verdes de terciopelo. Las puertas dobles de entrada eran de madera oscura, con una gran M en un diseño gótico al centro y un llamador en forma de serpiente. Hermione no supo si fue porque era Draco Malfoy quien estaba parado en el porche o por qué fue que la puerta se abrió apenas llegaron junto a esta, dándoles paso a un hall enorme, completamente blanco, pero muy escasamente iluminado por lo cual lucía lóbrego. Una araña de cristal colgaba del techo, dando lo poco de luz de la estancia. Al frente, unas escaleras enormes de lo que probablemente era mármol se imponían, con barandales en tallados exquisitos y aterradores. Estas escaleras se bifurcaban a la mitad, siendo un lado a la derecha, a lo que Hermione identificó como un pasillo mucho más luminoso que el hall, y el otro a la izquierda, hacia una puerta de madera oscura con un pomo plateado, muy similar al del departamento de misterios. Las dos escalinatas se conectaban en una especie de nave circular, que aunque Hermione no lo supo, estaba llena de los retratos de los Malfoy cabeza de familia de nueve generaciones anteriores.

Ahí, en lo alto de la nave circular, en el pequeño balconcillo entre las dos escaleras, estaba parada una mujer de cabellos rubios platinados, expresión fría pero cordial y un hermoso vestido negro que le quedaba como un guante. Era Narcissa Malfoy, la dueña y anfitriona de la mansión. La mirada azul hielo de la mujer repasó a cada uno de los chicos con la mirada, y cuando llegó a Hermione sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Al final les dio la bienvenida y les indicó que debían alistarse pues el almuerzo iniciaría en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Nadie más que Draco habló para agradecer a su madre, luego ella desapareció y los nueve comenzaron su ascenso hasta la nave circular y continuaron a la derecha. Se detuvieron en una de las últimas puertas, que Draco abrió con un movimiento de su varita. Era un lugar parecido a una sala común, pintada de blanco impoluto, con muebles negros, alfombras y cortinas verdes y un escudo de armas en la pared principal, con una M muy similar a la de la puerta como protagonista. La habitación era bastante amplia, y tenía dos puertas al lado derecho, una a cada lado de la chimenea.

-Acomódense. –musitó Draco mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del lado Izquierdo, cuando la abrió, Hermione pudo vislumbrar una cama con doseles plateados por unos instantes, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo y ella sintiera una mano cerrándose en torno a su muñeca. Temió lo peor, pensando que quien la tocaba era Theo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio una mano morena alrededor de su frágil extremidad, tirando de ella hasta que logró sentarla a su lado en uno de los sillones dobles. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada, contemplando como una tonta a Draco mientras desaparecía tras una puerta. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, se atrevió a preguntarle a Blaise donde estaban, y por qué le parecía que al cruzar por la puerta en el pasillo, habían ingresado a otra casa.

-Es la habitación de Draco, Granger. –respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada por el lugar. Sobre la chimenea había una pintura, de Draco cuando niño con sus padres. Su madre sonreía elegantemente, sentada al lado de Draco, que estaba parado en frente de su padre, que tenía una mano en el hombro de su esposa y otra en la de su hijo. Hermione reconoció a un Draco de once o doce años en la pintura, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el pésimo trato que se daban mutuamente. Quien diría que años después, terminarían profesándose un amor absurdamente intenso.

En su conjunto toda la habitación lucía completamente Slytherin, incluidos los invitados. Draco salió varios minutos después, con un traje negro a la medida sobre un suéter fino de cuello de tortuga, igualmente negro. Él sostenía una cajita de terciopelo negro en una de sus manos, que guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Así que almorzaremos con el Lord Tenebroso y tus padres. –musitó Pansy con la voz ahogada.

-Exactamente. –aseveró Draco. –Asumo que la ceremonia de iniciación será por la tarde.

Nadie dijo nada más, ya que era innecesario en esa situación.

* * *

-Claro que creo que dice la verdad, Harry, pero es obvio que quieren algo de ella y tenemos que averiguar que es. –repitió Ron por enésima vez.

-Lo sé Ron, yo lo vi en una visión, ¿Lo recuerdas? –contestó el niño que vivió, con gesto de impaciencia. -¿Pero cómo propones que averigüemos lo que quieren?

-No lo sé, Harry, pero empecemos por lo simple, tienen que hacer planes en algún lugar ¿no? –indicó el pelirrojo y su mejor amigo asintió dándole la razón. -¿La sala de los Requerimientos?

-No lo creo, pero aún quedan otros lugares en el castillo. –espetó Harry. Ambos estaban en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, deambulando por la sección de productos nuevos. Habían dejado a Ginny junto a Luna en la sección de pócimas de amor, por lo que podían hablar con tranquilidad si miedo a ser escuchados. –¿La torre de astronomía?

-Se expondrían demasiado. –ambos sabían cual era la respuesta correcta, sin embargo no se atrevían a decirla en voz alta, porque cuando resolvieran el primer enigma tendrían en manos uno peor y aunque eran Gryffindor de cabo a rabo, temían meterse en misiones sin Hermione y su prodigiosa inteligencia. Intercambiaron una mirada, resignados a que ya habían alargado demasiado el tiempo y que era momento de dejarse de tonterías, por lo que Ron tomó aire y escupió las palabras como si de una injuria se tratara. –Su sala común.

Como respuesta, Harry asintió vehemente y tomó de uno de los estantes la nueva solución de agua-mocos, para meterla en la pequeña canasta casi vacía que tenía en manos.

-¿Cómo los espiaremos en su sala común? –esa era la pregunta a la que ambos temían, y se dieron cuenta de que al pronunciarla en voz alta, una parte del peso era quitado de sus espaldas.

-¿Multijugos? –propuso Ron.

-No tenemos a una Hermione que la prepare…

-…ni un profesor Moody falso al que robárselo…-corroboró Ron, hundiendo sus hombros. –De cualquier modo no quiero volver a probar esencia de alguno de los gorilas de Malfoy.

-¿Entonces? –la voz de Harry sonaba al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos? –dijeron al unísono dos voces a sus espaldas. Ambos Gryffindor voltearon como resortes para encontrarse a los gemelos Weasley parados con tranquilidad, uno al lado de otro.

-Demonios, no hagan eso, casi me matan de un ataque. –exclamó Ron, mirando con reprobación a sus hermanos. –Ya que, ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon?

-Todo –dijo uno de ellos, el que probablemente era Fred, por la sonrisa más maliciosa de las dos.

-¿Todo de todo? –balbuceó Harry, sorprendido porque en el tiempo que llevaban hablando, no había reparado en la presencia de nadie mas en toda la sección. Ambos pelirrojos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren entrar a la sala común de Slytherin a espiar, verdad? –aún con el tono de interrogante, lo dicho por George parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, por lo que no les quedó mas remedio que asentir.

-Pues lamento decirles, caballeros, que es imposible que entren a la sala común de la casa de Salazar. –informó Fred con tono categórico. -Diles por qué, George

-Tiene una maldición guardián, nadie que no haya sido elegido por el sombrero para Slytherin puede entrar. – continuó el otro gemelo.

-Pero nosotros entramos en segundo año. –refutó Ron, sin comprender. Los gemelos les dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con admiración. –Claro, íbamos de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Casi nos engañan, pero si iban como esos dos cerdos entonces es obvio que pudieran entrar. –indicó Fred, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro. –Las maldiciones guardián funcionan por visión, o sea que si ustedes tenían la pinta de esos tipos, podían entrar y salir de las mazmorras como Pedro por su casa.

-¿Cómo quien por su casa? –preguntó Ron extrañado, ya que no había oído esa expresión de su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que luego de convivir diecisiete años con ambos, los conocía bastante bien.

-Es una expresión muggle, Ron. –explicó Harry. Luego su atención regresó a los gemelos Weasley, que se miraban de una manera tan cómplice que solo en ese instante, Harry deseó tener un gemelo. –Eso es genial chicos, pero todavía tenemos que averiguar… algo de las serpientes.

-Lo sabemos, Harry. –dijo George.

-Por eso vamos a ayudarlos. –lo secundó Fred, mientras tomaba a Harry y a Ron uno de cada brazo y los arrastraba por los angostos pasillos del negocio, seguidos de cerca por George.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en callejón Diagon atendiendo vuestra mina de oro? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Digamos que un grupo de amigos mortífagos nos hicieron una visita. –respondió Fred, alzándose de hombros como si comentara sobre un partido de quidditch. Al oír esto, Harry sintió como un baldazo de agua fría lo bañaba y por primera vez en lo que llevaban del curso, fue consciente de que mientras ellos habitaban en la seguridad del castillo, Lord Voldemort atacaba, mataba y destruía cuanto estuviera entre él y el poder. Se sintió mal por haber olvidado su tarea en la guerra, por dejarse envolver en el ambiente estudiantil de Hogwarts y pasar por alto que era su responsabilidad acabar con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. –En fin, tuvimos que cerrar por reparaciones.

Para cuando terminó de decir aquello, ya habían llegado a una puerta al lado de las escalinatas que llevaban a la primera planta de sortilegios Weasley. Entraron por esta, a lo que parecía un almacén, pero cuando se fijaron mejor, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una oficina, solo que repleta de cajas y cajas y más cajas de cartón. Los gemelos los invitaron a sentarse, mientras que con sus varitas convocaban unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla desde una mesita en un rincón, parcialmente escondida por las cajas. Con otra floritura, los corchos salieron volando y los dos pelirrojos les entregaron las botellas a sus invitados.

-Bien, ¿Específicamente, qué es lo que quieren? –pidió George, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio lleno de papeles, al lado de su gemelo.

-Tenemos que estar en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando Malfoy y sus amiguitos hagan planes para utilizar a…OUCH. –Ron había estado a punto de hablar de más, por lo que Harry intentó pegarle un nada amistoso codazo en el brazo, con tan mala puntería que su codo terminó en las costillas de su amigo.

-Eso. –se limitó a decir Harry, dedicándole una mirada recriminatoria a Ron. Los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras tomaban sus cervezas de mantequilla. Al final, este fue roto por George, con un comentario que dejó a Ron y Harry con los ojos como platos.

-Pueden pedirle ayuda a Lucy.

-¿Quién es Lucy? –soltó Ron, con un gesto contrariado en la cara. –Si es una Slytherin, dudo mucho que vaya a ayudarnos.

-No es una persona, tonto, es un retrato. –bufó Fred, mirando con lástima a su hermano menor. –El retrato de Lucy la merodeadora.

-¿Lucy la merodeadora?

-¡Por Merlín y sus calzoncillos a cuadros! ¿Nunca oyeron hablar de la leyenda de Lucy la merodeadora? –ahora eran los gemelos los que tenían los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y sus expresiones se hicieron mucho más dramáticas cuando frente a ellos, su hermano y su mejor amigo se levantaron de hombros. –Ella es simplemente la persona más fantástica que ha pisado Hogwarts en miles de años. Luego vinieron Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, pero ninguno de ellos le llegaba a los talones a Lucy. Verán, ella era una puffie hace unos cien o doscientos años, la eligieron campeona de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos cuando ella estaba en sexto año. Murió en la tercera prueba.

-Es una historia linda, chicos, pero aún no sé cómo va a ayudarnos eso. –cuando Harry dijo aquello, los gemelos entornaron los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia.

-El director de turno mandó a pintar cuatro retratos de Lucy, en diferentes momentos del torneo. Cada uno de ellos fue puesto en la sala común de una de las casas, porque su muerte fue declarada heroica. –en ese momento del relato, Harry y Ron pusieron expresiones de curiosidad, por lo que George se apresuró a explicarse. –En la tercera prueba, ataron a los hermanos menores de los tres campeones en medio de un nido de manticoras en el bosque prohibido. Lucy se interpuso entre el aguijón de una de ellas y su hermano pequeño. Murió diez minutos después, por la intoxicación.

-¿En la sala común de cada casa? Pero nunca hemos visto un retrato de… -de repente, una idea asaltó la cabeza del pelinegro, y preguntó para comprobar su teoría. -¿No se estarán refiriendo al retrato vacío al lado de…

-¡Las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicos! Exactamente Harry. –dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Pero el retrato al lado de las escaleras es celebre por un motivo… está vacío. –recordó Ron y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Pero pueden llamar a Lucy. –sugirió Fred. –Harry, ¿recuerdas las palabras con las que el mapa se abre?

El aludido asintió y Fred continuó. –Di las mismas palabras y toca con tu varita el marco del retrato. Ella aparecerá.

-Pero deben saber que ella es muy buena negociando. –añadió George desde su lugar.

-O sea que nos pedirá algo a cambio. –murmuró Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco, ante el asombro de sus hermanos mayores.

-Vaya Ronie, parece que tu única neurona aún no ha renunciado. –se burló Fred y fue secundado por las carcajadas de su gemelo y de Harry, ante la mirada confundida de Ron. –Pues sí, tendrán que darle algo a cambio de su ayuda.

* * *

-El almuerzo está servido. –chilló un elfo que había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy. Los nueve se miraron mutuamente, asintieron levemente y comenzaron a desfilar, saliendo de la cómoda habitación al pasillo, para bajar nuevamente al hall principal de la mansión y torcer hacia la izquierda. El comedor principal de Malfoy Manor era, por decirlo de la manera más modesta, fastuoso. Una gran mesa de madera oscura dominaba el ambiente, con suficientes sillas alrededor como para albergar a todo el alumnado de sétimo curso de Hogwarts. Era una habitación alta, con una araña de cristal colgando del techo. Cuatro paredes formaban el lugar, una de ellas, cubierta del techo al suelo por cortinas gruesas, por lo que Hermione pudo adivinar que eran ventanales. Del otro lado de la habitación, una chimenea estaba a espaldas del lugar de la cabeza de la familia en la mesa, y sobre esta, colgaba un escudo de la familia Malfoy, del tamaño de una persona promedio, hecha de lo que parecía plata.

Pero sin duda, las personas que ya estaban a la mesa fueron la guinda del pastel en la sorpresa de Hermione, por no mencionar su miedo. En el lugar principal se sentaba él, Lord Voldemort, tan sereno que casi parecía inofensivo. Casi. Cuando su mirada se posó en él, un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo y tuvo que reprimir una arcada, puesto que el rostro deformado del hombre era aterrador y su miedo pugnaba por salir de alguna manera de ella, y aún mas cuando se percató que él la miraba con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa. En ese momento, Hermione quiso renunciar a todo y huir despavorida de ahí, regresar con Harry y Ron y luchar de nuevo con el ejército de Dumbledore, pero una voz en su cabeza, la racional, le dijo que su lugar en la guerra estaba allí, haciendo de infiltrada para un bando que ni siquiera sabía que les daba su apoyo.

Al lado izquierdo de Voldemort estaba Narcissa Malfoy, con su esposo al lado, mientras que Bellatrix Lestrange, con expresión de aburrimiento y curiosidad se sentaba a la derecha de su señor. Los Slytherin hicieron una reverencia cuando ingresaron al comedor, pero Hermione no pudo mover un musculo y se quedó parada allí, entre Theo y Draco, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Recibiría Lord Voldemort una reverencia de una Sangre sucia?

-Haz una venia. –el siseo de Theo fue casi imperceptible, que de no ser porque estaba muy cerca de ella, no lo habría captado. Pero como lo había hecho, se apresuró a obedecer y agachó un poco la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento al asesino. Luego fue empujada suavemente por Theo para tomar un lugar en la mesa. En un inicio, ella se dirigió al lugar más apartado de todos, al lado de Pansy, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, Voldemort se aclaró la garganta y todos voltearon a verle, mientras que el señalaba con una de sus pálidas y enfermizas manos el lugar contiguo a Bellatrix, que nadie había querido tomar. Hermione tragó saliva dolorosamente, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba. Sus pasos fueron temblorosos cuando caminó los pocos metros hasta el segundo lugar a la derecha de Voldemort. Nadie dijo nada, no hubo el mas mínimo intento de iniciar una conversación, aunque tampoco parecía que en medio de esa tensión, alguien pudiera charlar. Las miradas de todos estaban enfocadas en él, y en su serpiente que había aparecido en un momento del que Hermione no fue consciente, que ahora subía por el brazo de su amo, y continuaba su camino hasta posarse en sus hombros.

Después de varios minutos de tensión que pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo, varias bandejas de comida aparecieron en la mesa, conteniendo delicias que Hermione solo había soñado, y sin embargo, nada atractivas. Todos comenzaron a servirse en sus platos lo que iban a comer, incluida ella que se decantó por pasta con salsa roja, que era lo único conocido que había en la mesa. La comida transcurrió en silencio, no hubieron palabras, no hubieron gritos, no hubo nada, simplemente un almuerzo casi normal, en el que Voldemort no comía, solo se dedicaba a estudiar detenidamente a Hermione. El silencio fue roto cuando el postre fue servido, en ese momento en el que Hermione se sentía casi convencida de que un mago discriminador como él no iba a dirigirle la palabra a alguien como ella, habló con su voz fría y carente de emoción.

-Hermione Granger. –la llamó él y la sangre se le heló en las venas a la aludida. –Una hija de muggles.

-Si… -se limitó a responder ella, pese a que no era una pregunta pero viéndose obligada ya que doce pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte compartiendo la mesa con nosotros. –continuó el. –¿Puedo saber qué te trae por aquí?

_Oclumancia, usa la oclumancia. _Se exigió a si misma en su fuero interno, y su alivio fue enorme al darse cuenta de que no había bajado su barrera en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Malfoy Manor, pero de todos modos, puso el doble de su concentración y erigió un nuevo muro entre su mente y el exterior. Tenía que responder, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin delatarse a si misma y sin poner en problemas a Draco y su madre. Al final, contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que por suerte resultó siendo adecuado.

-Draco. –dijo ella y pudo ver como una mirada de orgullo era dedicada por parte de Lucius Malfoy a su hijo. –Él me pidió que viniese.

-¿Qué diría Harry Potter si supiera que su mejor amiga está conmigo ahora? –dijo él, intentando incomodarla, pero Hermione no se dejó y usando toda su lógica respondió.

-No lo sé, señor, él y yo ya no somos afines.

-Magnífico. El bando de Harry Potter se está desintegrando, finalmente. –finalizó el mago oscuro a la vez que todos terminaban sus postres. Otro silencio pesado se hizo presente, solo interrumpido por las esporádicas toses de Narcissa Malfoy. En breve, ya sin comida para distraerse, todos comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro, sin saber que debían hacer. No hubo respuesta, pero nadie necesitó preguntarse porque Voldemort instó a todos que se retirasen. Hermione se paró primero, seguida rápidamente por Pansy y Blaise y los demás, pero Bellatrix aferró una de las muñecas de la castaña y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Si antes había estado asustada, ahora estaba horrorizada. Por un segundo efímero, nadie se movió, como intentando proteger a Hermione, sin embargo una mirada gélida por parte de Voldemort hizo que desistieran y salieran en fila india por donde habían entrado.

-Bella, vete. –ordenó él al ver que su segunda al mando no se movía ni un ápice, de hecho que seguía aferrando la muñeca de Hermione cual grillete. –Ahora.

-Mi señor…yo… -comenzó Bellatrix mirando con fanatismo al mago oscuro, en ese momento la varita de Voldemort salió más rápido de lo que se podía captar y un segundo después Bellatrix estaba siendo cruciada por su amo.

-No me desobedezcas, Bella. –dijo él en un tono juguetón tan falso como un galeón de plata, volviendo a guardar la varita. Apenas dijo esto, ella salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Hermione sola con Voldemort. La atención de este se cambió a la castaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Hermione se vio entre la mirada fría de Voldemort y el respaldo de su silla. Ella contó sus respiraciones intentando calmarse. Cuando llegó a la número veinticinco él habló. –Hoy será la iniciación de mis nuevos mortífagos.

Como respuesta, Hermione asintió.

-Únete a mí. –sentenció él sin rodeos. Para Hermione, el escuchar esas palabras hizo real lo que tanto estaba temiendo y buscando por las ultimas semanas. Ya no había camino de retorno, ahora era una de dos: o seguía adelante y con mucha suerte lograba ayudar en la caída de Voldemort, o dejaba que sus nervios y sus miedos la controlasen y la farsa se le venía encima, lo que significaría también su muerte y con toda seguridad la de Narcissa Malfoy. La segunda no era una opción que podía ser tomada en cuenta. Pero acceder de buenas a primeras a la petición de Voldemort sería sospechoso. Tampoco sería inteligente dar una negativa. Entonces decidió irse por la tangente.

-¿P… por qué? –pregunta simple pero efectiva para aplazar su decisión, aunque fuera por unos minutos, sin embargo tenía curiosidad por saber cual sería la respuesta que le iba a dar él. –Soy una sangre sucia.

-Lo eres. –confirmó Voldemort, mirándola apreciativamente. –Pero no eres cualquier impura, Hermione, eres poderosa. Y quiero tu poder en mis filas.

Conciso, preciso, sin rodeos. Tres cualidades que tenía el dialogo de Lord Voldemort y que dejaron estupefacta a Hermione. Él no mentía, y aunque la modestia era una de las mayores virtudes de la Gryffindor, admitía que era una bruja magnífica, quizás no por talento propio y sí por estudio y esfuerzo, pero lo era y ese era el punto. Era una razón excelente la que él le estaba dando.

-No soy tan buena. –respondió ella.

-No intentes engañar a Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, porque él sabe, siempre sabe. –siseó él poniéndose de pie. –Tu gran potencial nunca fue apreciado, lo veo en tus ojos, siempre a la sombra del niño que vivió, pese a que tú eras la pieza clave de sus victorias. No te supo apreciar ni él ni su amigo Weasley. Únete a mi y ocupa el lugar que una bruja portentosa se merece en el nuevo mundo que haré para nosotros. Ayúdame a derrotar a Harry Potter y serás recompensada.

Maldito fuese Voldemort y su capacidad para usar la verdad en nombre del mal. Con esas palabras la habría convencido incluso si ella continuara al lado de Harry como su mejor amiga. Suerte que ella estaba un paso por delante de Voldemort o en serio se habría pasado al bando de los mortífagos sin pestañear.

-Derrotar a Harry… -repitió ella, aferrándose a su papel de muchacha contrariada.

-Y darme el poder sobre los muggles y su descendencia impura. –complementó él, con cierto tono emocionado en la voz.

-Mis padres son muggles. – susurró Hermione, saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos y dándose valor para rebatir iba a acceder al fin y al cabo, pero no iba a dar cabida a que él sospechara. –Soy una de las impuras a las que usted quiere eliminar. No importa mi habilidad con la magia, usted desprecia a las personas que son como yo, que no tienen padres magos. Además, ¿De qué le serviría a usted una impura cuando están a punto de ser marcados ocho chicos talentosos y ciertamente poderosos? –para su sorpresa, él estaba mirándola con gesto complacido.

-Ellos no son como tú. Son solo títeres sin capacidad de obrar por si mismos, en cambio tú tendrás un lugar privilegiado entre nosotros. – _O quizas estás lo suficientemente asustados por todas las amenazas que les haces como para obrar por si solos. _Quiso gritar, pero en vez de hacerlo, compuso en su rostro una mueca de sorpresa. –Tu gran poder cubre el detalle de tu sangre. Serás mi protegida, la impura que está a la mano izquierda del señor del mundo mágico.

La mano izquierda. Un par de maldiciones pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione y ella volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. La profecía decía claramente que la varita de vid debía ser entregada por la pieza más importante de la oscuridad, y la más importante de la oscuridad era, por lógica, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y él le estaba prometiendo un lugar a su izquierda. Si quería cumplir la profecía, debía eliminar a quien fuera el segundo al mando de Voldemort. _Demonios, _pensó en su fuero interno, _ya empiezo a pensar como mortífaga._

* * *

_**Perdooooooooooooooon por la demora, pero como expliqué en el capitulo anterior estoy mas atareada de lo que estaba antes. Bien, seré breve, este capitulo se lo dedico a LucyTheMarauder, y le pido una disculpa por haber usado su nombre en el fic. Si tienes dudas, tu personaje será bastante usual en los próximos capítulos. **_

_**COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO.**_

_**PREGUNTA… quien es el segundo al mando de Voldemort –Que obvia deinoo- y según ustedes quien debería eliminarlo/a?**_

_**Las adoro por darme la oportunidad de hacer llegar mis ideas a alguien que no sea mi mejor amiga Lu, y por darme su apoyo.**_

_**Un beso gigante y un abrazo agresivo…**_

_**Deinoo**_

_**P.s. ESTE CAP TIENE 6000 PALABRAS!**_


End file.
